


Don't you (forget about me)

by Helena_de_Noir



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha Richie Tozier, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love/Hate, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Omega Stanley Uris, Resolved Sexual Tension, Swearing, crack texting elements, memory loss because of IT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_de_Noir/pseuds/Helena_de_Noir
Summary: У «Клуба неудачников» вошло в привычку огребать от учителей за свои косяки и собираться всем вместе в школе на день выходного дня – скрыться от собственных проблем и обсудить чужие.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 6





	1. 2. Беверли Марш вспоминает прошлое

**Author's Note:**

> [moodboard](https://pp.userapi.com/c845520/v845520770/1bf68/6HqRcmsg2po.jpg)  
> 

  
Среда 6 сентября, 2017 год

Громкий вскрик и несколько последовавших за ним восклицаний ожидаемо начали провоцировать кратковременную головную боль, в то время как кто-то, за стеной женского туалета, быстро пробежал по школьному коридору.

Беверли Марш вздрогнула и быстро затушила сигарету об обшарпанную, покрытую различными похабными надписями, дверцу и выбросила окурок в соседнюю кабинку. Успела сделать всего две затяжки, лишь бы снять с себя накопившийся за несколько дней стресс, как до её ушей снова донеслись громкие выкрики со стороны коридора. Продолжение банкета?

— Чёрт, неужели снова… — прошептав себе под нос, девушка встала с предварительно опущенной крышки унитаза и вышла из кабинки.

Опять Майк подрался с этим мажористым мудозвоном Гордоном? Он же прекрасно знает, что достаточно в школе попасться с сигаретой в руке на глаза мистеру Лэйну, и наказание в виде отработки на эти выходные обеспечено. Получить отработку на первой же учебной неделе? Почему бы и да.

Она немного постояла у зеркала, смяла пустую сигаретную пачку и выкинула её в мусорное ведро. Закрыв за собой дверь туалета, омега аккуратно стряхнула с нежно-голубого платья попавший на него пепел. В ту же секунду мимо промчался, слегка задев её плечом, какой-то альфа в бордовой толстовке. От него ярко пахну́ло мускусом, и в воздухе будто застыл шлейф тонкого вишнёвого аромата от его едва уловимого пребывания рядом.

— Мудак, — беззлобно выдохнула она, направляясь в ту же сторону, куда только что убежал этот парень. Судя по всему, в их школе новенький.

Ой, как _неожиданно_. Опять драка. Опять в школьном коридоре. Опять напротив кабинета заместителя директора. Второй раз за этот день. Тупые альфы, их жизнь хоть чему-нибудь учит?

Беверли попыталась протиснуться вперёд сквозь набежавшую на сие увлекательное зрелище толпу и окликнуть своего друга, но её недовольно отпихнула назад одноклассница — Грета Боуи, с которой у них явно не сложились отношения с младшей школы. Если взаимная ненависть с первого взгляда попадает под категорию «отношений», конечно.

— Отойди от меня, шалава, — звонко растягивая гласные, сказала девушка, на что обернулись стоявшие рядом с ней подружки. Она сузила свои голубые глаза, с усмешкой посмотрев прямо на Марш.

— Да, не хотелось бы от тебя заразиться какой-нибудь венерической хернёй, — поддакнула Салли Мюллер.

И где её друзья, когда они так нужны? Бев заставила себя растянуть губы в улыбке, гордо демонстрируя всем заинтересованным в её обществе лицам средний палец.

Ах, если бы только бедная бета Грета Боуи и её подпевалы могли почувствовать изменившийся ещё два года назад запах Беверли. Запах, соединивший в себе тепло последних лучей заходящего Солнца и прелых кленовых листьев, опавших ранней осенью, смешанных с тёплыми коричными нотами и сухими цветками ванили. Если бы они только могли почувствовать её прекрасный запах, то давно смогли бы всё понять. Благодаря метке, два года украшающей её шею, яркий омежий аромат Бев смешался с запахом её альфы.

Запахом свежего леса после дождя, молодого сандалового дерева, мокрых камней и иссушенных летним солнцем трав. Удивительно, но в некоторые летние дни с Кендускига на Пустошь дул лёгкий свежий ветер, доносивший отголоски запаха Бена Хэнскома. Казалось, сама Пустошь пахнет Беном. А Бен пахнет её любимым местом, её домом. Она любит этот запах с детства. Она любит этого человека, ставшего для неё всем.

Внезапно раздались громкие возгласы альф и противные визги омег, ограждающих в круг драку, и Бев оглянулась на закрытый кабинет мистера Лэйна. Только бы он был сейчас в столовой, иначе им всем несдобровать.

— Хэй, я услышал от мелких, что здесь опять мочилово и отпросился пораньше с урока — скука смертная, — девушка вздрогнула от внезапно прозвучавшего голоса за её спиной. — Ещё раз привет, Бев.

— О, привет, Майки, — она улыбнулась ему в ответ и тут же изменилась в лице. — МАЙК? Тогда кто…

Из разросшегося раза в два круга зевак внезапно вылетел парень, чуть не сбивая с ног пару человек. Не найдя подходящей опоры, он потерял равновесие и упал на спину, вдобавок смачно приложившись затылком о твёрдый плиточный пол.

Он успел провести тыльной стороной ладони по щеке и проклясть эту школу от души, чтобы эти пожелания как минимум услышал весь первый этаж, затем успел быстро встать на ноги, пока не подоспел его оппонент — Питер Гордон. Самовлюблённый мажор с Западного Бродвея.

Наконец-то Беверли смогла разглядеть того, с кем имела счастье «перепутать» Майка: высокий, черноволосый парень, в этой тёплой как нельзя лучше подходящей для ранней осени бордовой толстовке (ведь Беверли отлично разбирается в одежде и всегда обращает на неё чуть больше внимания чем следовало бы) и рваных джинсах. Тот вишнёвый альфа. И этот взгляд чёрных глаз. 

Ей было плохо видно с такого расстояния, но она готова была поклясться, что у этого странного альфы чёрные глаза. И до боли знакомый взгляд, который она не единожды ощущала на себе раньше, _когда-то давно_.

— Живо разошлись! — как гром среди ясного неба прогремел басистый голос директора. — А вы двое — ко мне в кабинет. Нас ждёт долгий разговор.

— Беверли, это ведь не _тот_ , о ком я думаю… — темнокожий альфа щурил шоколадно-карие глаза и вглядывался в удаляющуюся в противоположную от них сторону мужскую фигуру директора, ведущую за собой двух переругивающихся альф.

Толпа начала постепенно расходиться, стало легче дышать, и Майк вспомнил строчку из своего дневника, которую сам не понял как, но написал вчера будто в каком-то странном гипнотическом состоянии. Должно быть, он написал несколько абзацев не понимая сути написанного, потому что очень устал, помогая со сбором осеннего урожая на ферме отца.

_Беверли сначала не поняла, о чём спросил Майк, однако мгновение спустя омега почувствовала пришедшее извне озарение и вспомнила, чтобы через несколько минут снова забыть._

Туман начинает рассеиваться.

  
— Не думаю, что это — _он_ , — ответила девушка словно не своим голосом.

Беверли поправила свои длинные вьющиеся тёмно-рыжие волосы и вздохнула, снисходительно отвечая Майку взглядом своих серых с голубым отблеском глаз. Девушка увидела узнавание и понимание в карих глазах Майка и…

_Огромные из-за нелепо увеличивающих стёкол очков чёрные глаза, не менее чёрные вьющиеся волосы, не сходящая с лица глупая, но тёплая улыбка. Два больших передних зуба как у бобра, постоянные голосовые пародии, не способность усидеть ни минуты на одном месте, вечно не затыкающийся «грязный» рот и, конечно же, целая армада непристойных шуток. Ричи Тозиер._

Сколько они не вспоминали о своём друге-альфе с того самого дня, как он внезапно исчез? Поначалу старались не вспоминать, а потом одновременно забыли, будто никакого Ричи никогда не существовало в Дерри. Будто не было всего того, через что им пришлось пройти вместе. Они же встретили лицом к лицу нечто многоликое? Нечто, что смогло забрать у них Ричи. А ещё они так и не смоли закончить ритуал. Билл сказал, что изгнать зло суждено не им. Какое ещё зло? Лэйна-то хер изгонишь.

По правде говоря, Беверли уже не помнит, почему они стали избегать темы Ричи, избегать любых разговоров о нём, просто однажды…

Однажды Билл не выдержал, ему осточертело каждый день собирать друзей после уроков и видеть подавленное состояние Эдди и Стэна. Поэтому он, как признанный всеми лидер, поставил негласное табу. Остальные старались выглядеть как ни в чём не бывало, подбадривали друг друга, хотя всем без исключения было тяжело пройти через это.

Может, Ричи следовало их покинуть? Его уход лишь сплотил их сильнее, хотя весь город будто противился этому событию.

Сущность Беверли противилась этому.

А потом, через шесть недель или шесть месяцев они забыли. Они все забыли о Ричи? Но как о нём можно забыть? Он ведь такой… _А каким он был? Он носил очки или шепелявил? Какая у него была фамилия?_

И лет пять уже прошло? А почему он исчез тогда лет пять назад, в 2012 году, не обмолвившись ни с кем ни единым словом? Она знала, что он мог их предупредить, но не успел. Или не стал этого делать?

Беверли чувствовала, _все чувствовали_ , что внезапная пропажа Ричи была как-то связана с Эдди, но сам Эдди с того дня будто эмоционально закрылся ото всех. С ним что-то произошло в школе, отчего он не выходил из дома неделю, даже больше.

На телефон девушки начали приходить тихие сигналы, оповещающие об активности в беседе неудачников. Скоро будет перемена, и Стэн снова позовёт Майка в столовую пить кофе, а Билл напишет в личку что-то наподобие: «Бев, ты, я, сигареты, внутренний двор через пять минут». Они оба недавно начали тайком курить без какой-либо на то объективной причины. А Эдди напишет: «мы опять собираемся в субботу?».

Майк достал свой телефон, зашёл в мессенджер и открыл диалог. Жаль, что в детстве, ни у кого из них не было мобильных телефонов. Знай сейчас номер Ричи или хотя бы его аккаунт в соцсети, они могли бы поддерживать связь, но увы…

Оглядываясь назад, Беверли на миг вспомнила, сколько ошибок они тогда совершили. Как же сильно она скучает по своему, единственному на тот момент, другу. Но даже сейчас, спустя столько долгих лет, когда тоска по Ричи давно утихла, она по-прежнему была готова отдать всё, лишь бы узнать, что он _жив_ и с ним всё будет хорошо.

Они объединились в своего рода клуб за год до его исчезновения: Билл, его лучший друг Эдди, их одноклассник Бен, Ричи со Стэном, сама Беверли и Майк. «Клуб наказаний выходного дня», на котором они впервые все вместе пересеклись в субботу, после спасения Майка от шайки Генри Бауэрса.

Ни одна уважающая себя школа во всём штате Мэн не применяла эту систему наказаний для провинившихся учеников с начала 90-х годов двадцатого века. Но это же Дерри. Даже к двадцать второму веку как прогресс, так и здравый смысл сюда не доберётся. Захолустье.

В ту субботу им назначили отработку на целый день, вроде бы, убраться во всех кабинетах на первом этаже начальной школы. Ричи непохоже пародировал голос мистера Лэйна, паралелльно перезнакомив их всех ещё раз. Он никому не помогал убираться, просто сидел на парте, мотал ногой и хрустел яблоком, пока Эдди не выдержал и накричал ему в лицо что-то нецензурное наподобие «соизволить снизойти до нашего уровня». Это настолько развеселило Стэна, что тот начал не менее вульгарно отвечать Ричи на его не менее вульгарные высказывания.

Ей казалась необычной и странной их зародившаяся дружба: они были из разных классов, были разными снаружи и изнутри. Беверли никогда не видела, чтобы в этой школе пусть даже небольшая, но группа альф искренне водила дружбу с омегами. Да, у них были разные сущности. Но не для него. Неужели Ричи, будучи маленьким мальчиком, видел, насколько эти потерянные ребята были похожи?

Впервые Стэн, Ричи и Майк получили свой «клуб наказаний выходного дня» (или как они назвали его позже — «клуб неудачников») за драку с Бауэрсом и его дружками на школьном дворе. Ох, ну и кровищи тогда было. А ведь Ричи со Стэном всего лишь заступились за Майка. Да и Ричи тогда знатно досталось за свой язык без костей, Стэну — за своё «еврейство», а Майку — за цвет его кожи. Через две недели Генри Бауэрса перевели учиться в соседний город, Бангор.

Дымящую как паровоз Бев «спалил» мистер Лэйн собственной персоной в туалете с пачкой сигарет по наводке пресловутой Греты Боуи.

А Бен с Биллом и Эдди построили без чьего-либо ведома какую-то самодельную плотину на Кендускиге, протекающим в Пустоши, что привело к образованию заводи. Она, в свою очередь, затопила дренажные трубы, заблокировала слив воды и затопила подвалы некоторых домов на Уитчем, Джексон и Канзас-стрит. Им несказанно повезло, что полицейские замяли это дело.

В тот же день Ричи научился пародировать голос и ирландский акцент одного из местных копов, мистера Нелла, хотя получалось у него откровенно ужасно, оттого и очень смешно.

— Он бы дал нам знать, что вернулся, Майки… Тем более, он носил очки, сам знаешь, — хмыкнула девушка. — Гордона как обычно отмажет отец. А вот этому новенькому идиоту точно назначат «клуб неудачников» на эти выходные, хах. Тогда и познакомимся, нам будет с кем затусить.

Её мелодичный голос потух как свечка на ветру в резко начавшемся громком и противном звонке на перемену. Майк помотал головой в попытке выбросить из головы ненужные мысли. Альфа молча пожал плечами, обнимая девушку за плечи и уводя её за собой.

— Идём, я обещал Бену доставить тебя в целости и сохранности.

— Подожди, а о чём мы сейчас говорили? Про отработку?

— О новеньком? Я… Э-э-э, да о нём вроде.

Беверли с тоской посмотрела в чёрный экран своего телефона, будто в течение нескольких лет ожидая сообщения от старого знакомого.

* * *

  
Пятница 8 сентября, 2017 год

Беверли вышла из дома около шести часов вечера в магазин неподалёку — прикупить на всех немного сока. Завтра у неудачников традиционный сбор на отработке Лэйна.

Может, она и правда была дурой (по мнению одноклассниц), но Бев прекрасно понимала, насколько они осточертели заместителю директора. За столько проведённых вместе с ним суббот она поняла лишь одну вещь.

Не как правильно расставлять книги в библиотеке или разбирать театральные костюмы, не «Что есть добродетель или милосердие?», не «Кем вы видите себя в этой жизни?». И даже не то, что назначенные им дисциплинарные взыскания не отражаются в их личных делах и не грозят снижением баллов при поступлении в университет.

Она поняла, что Лэйну на них плевать. Ему всё равно. Он просто приходит по субботам, потому что это — его работа, а не обязанность воспитания в кучке подростков каких-либо хороших качеств.

Бев испугалась, что когда она станет ещё старше, ей тоже в один день станет всё равно. Как и каждому человеку в этом затхлом городе. Эту истину неудачники познали ещё в детстве, когда…

Когда мимо неё прошёл случайный покупатель, что-то заставило её обернуться и долго смотреть ему вслед. Омега хотела окликнуть этого человека, но слова никак не хотели слетать с её губ. В то время как вишнёвый запах медленно растворялся в воздухе, на неё волной накатило сильное дежа вю. Где-то это уже было.

Беверли вздрогнула и поняла, что смотрит на полку с соком довольно долгое время. Она не стала волновать себя ещё больше и погружаться в собственные мрачные мысли — взяла несколько небольших баночек с соком. Каждому разный. Пусть завтра её друзья устроят бой за тот или иной вкус, но на яблочный она уже положила глаз.

Через час омега с удивлением обнаружит в своём рюкзаке запечатанную пачку сигарет, которые она курила лет в одиннадцать вместе с Биллом и Беном, но года два назад ей пришлось бросить это дело по настоянию её альфы. Она их купила сегодня вместе с соком? Как странно.

Вспыхнувшее желание закурить уже не показалось таким странным, но эту пачку ей следует открыть не сегодня. Всё будет завтра.

И пусть все проблемы завтрашнего дня достанутся завтрашней Беверли Марш.


	2. 1. Билл Денбро обгоняет дьявола

Воскресенье 13 мая, 2012 год

Летнее Солнце понемногу склонялось к горизонту, но яркий свет рано зажигающихся один за другим уличных фонарей не позволял вечерним бледным теням обступить детей со всех сторон.

Стэнли шикнул на обсуждающих видеоигры Билла, Ричи и Майка и прислушался к интересному пению птицы. Никак не мог её узнать.

Эдди почти всё время молчал и от нечего делать решил занять себя разглядыванием своих кроссовок, когда поздоровавшись со всеми Бен с Беверли подошли последними к оговорённому месту сбора — дому Денбро. Он единственный находился ближе к центру Дерри, поэтому так было гораздо удобнее добраться до Площади — именно от пересечения Уитчем и Западного Бродвея до Канзас-стрит.

— А я думал, что один опоздаю, пока в своей комнате буду наяривать на…

— Ричи, ничего слышать от тебя не хочу! — пропела Беверли, обнимая со спины несносного альфу.

Эдди хмуро окинул их взглядом и отвернулся в ту же сторону, в которую пару минут смотрел Билл, на крыльцо дома, откуда быстро сбегал к ним маленький прелестный мальчик.

— Ну наконец-то, с-сколько тебя мо-ожно ждать, ма-маленькая ж-жопная д-дырка? — улыбнулся Билл, наблюдая, как его младший брат подбегает к нему и мило щурит свои ясные синие глаза.

— Какой ты милый, Джорджи! — Беверли с восхищением оглядывала его костюм. — Только пиджак великоват, я могла бы подшить.

— Это пиджак Билли. Не понимаю, зачем мама заставила меня его надеть, — надулся мальчик. — Тебе, Билл, она ничего не сказала, хотя раньше ты тоже надевал этот костюм.

— П-просто я — альфа, Дж-Джорджи, и я уже взрослый, а ты — ма-аленький миилый омега, к-который должен слушать нашу маму.

— Да, я бы тоже с радостью послушал вашу мамашу, но уже наслушался её вчера в своей…

— Ради Бога, заткнись!

— Ри-и-ичи, бип-бип!

— Заткнись, Ричи, здесь ребёнок!

— Да сколько уже можно.

— Я с трудом подавляю в себе искреннее и чистое желание вскрыть себе вены, когда ты, Тозиер, открываешь свой грязный рот.

Один за другим друзья начали смеяться. На самом деле Джорджи не понимал, отчего старшим ребятам так весело, но это не мешало ему смеяться тоже, потому что смеялись все.

— И я люблю тебя, Стэнли, — мурлыкнул Ричи, растягивая губы в слегка надменной улыбке, на которой Стэн по неизвестной причине остановил свой взгляд.

— Эй! — Ричи пощёлкал пальцами. — Может, мы уже пойдём отмечать день Дерри?

— Было бы неплохо как-нибудь купить велосипед, но ничего, ходить пешком также полезно, — тихо сказала Беверли, протягивая Джорджи свою раскрытую ладонь в приглашающем жесте.

— Эй, Эдс, не хочешь тоже взять меня за руку? — Ричи поиграл бровями и закусил нижнюю губу.

— Он сегодня всем предлагает взять его за руку, — Стэн фыркнул и встал рядом с Майком.

— Я не виноват, что ты не согласился, такой шанс упустил, — Ричи быстро повернул голову и улыбнулся Стэну, на что тот хмыкнул и демонстративно отвернулся.

— Ни-икто вас не бу-удет ждать, — Билл заранее попросил задержаться Бена и Беверли с Джорджи. — С-с-сколько мо-ожно? — альфа предпочитал говорить только в случае крайней необходимости, но даже его стальная выдержка понемногу склонялась к отметке в ноль.

Пальцы Эдди рефлекторного сжались. Омега свёл брови и немного поджал губы, что придало его лицу несчастный, нежели злой вид. Он вдохнул побольше воздуха в лёгкие и спокойно выдохнул. _Всё в порядке. Это очередная глупая шутка._

Майк поднял брови и окинул друзей любопытным взглядом, а Стэн брезгливо приподнял верхнюю губу в искреннем отвращении. Неизвестно, чем Ричи занимался этими руками перед тем, как выйти из дома. Фу.

— Ты уже не маленький, не заблудишься, — фыркнул Эдди и прошёл мимо, толкая Ричи плечом, отчего Ричи обдало лёгким сладковатым ягодным ароматом. Малина?

Альфа сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь запомнить этот запах и одновременно расчленить на составляющие ноты. Ричи давно хотел понять, что именно его так сильно привлекает. Этот вкусный слабый лимонный запах всегда исходил от Эдди? Мелисса? Мята? Но мятой пах Стэн. Как же сложно! Что-то в этом свежем запахе никогда не переставало манить к себе. Но сейчас понять, что находится в его основе, получалось довольно плохо — Эдди ещё не сформировался. Обычно запахи омег становятся однозначными и сочными перед первой течкой. Интересно, а когда у Эдди будет первая течка? А у Стэна или Беверли она уже была? Ричи слышит их запахи, которые в норме проявляются задолго до течки, но не может определить (как пишут в учебнике по анатомии за пятый класс) «начало периода половозрелости».

Ричи неловко поправил съехавшие на середину носа очки, стараясь перестать думать и сравнивать между собой запахи Стэна, Беверли и Эдди. Запахи всех омег довольно привлекательны, но в то же время способны оттолкнуть от себя. Но пока что Ричи не пережил свой первый гон, и он просто был не в силах устоять перед всеми приятными запахами. И он не видел в этом ничего плохого. Разве что обыкновенный интерес. Будучи альфой, он должен почувствовать как можно больше запахов, чтобы понять, какие ему подходят больше всего. И недавно он нашёл ответ. Его влекут все по-необычному нежные и освежающие сочетания. Например, такие как у Эдди… Или у Стэна. Или Бев.

Просто замечательно. Такими темпами через пару-тройку лет он будет гоняться за каждой омегой. В его возрасте так и должна проявляться сексуальная активность, это ведь… нормально?

Или в своё время Генри Бауэрс так хорошо постарался, когда ломал ему нос, что он теперь искажает запахи, и обоняние попросту обманывает Ричи? Он никогда не найдёт свою пару?

— А вот ты маленький и милый, вдруг с тобой что-то случится, и твоя мамка мне больше не даст, — прошептал альфа на ухо мальчику. — Я же забочусь о тебе!

— Уйди! — отмахнулся Эдди.

— Ну, Эдди, ну пожалуйста, ты не можешь так жестоко со мной поступить! — Ричи настаивал, продолжая странно изменять свой голос и идти рядом с ним.

Эдди ощутил кожей, как от Ричи прошла незримая волна волнения, которую омега смог почувствовать в изменившейся плотности воздуха. Затем с одной стороны его обдало теплом альфы, и краем глаза он увидел, как Ричи осторожно протягивает ему свою ладонь. Длинные тонкие пальцы альфы медленно коснулись раскрытой ладони Эдди и аккуратно её обхватили. Эдди сознательно сжал его ладонь в ответ. Ричи удовлетворённо заулыбался. Он знал, что на Площади они могут невольно разбрестись, но оставаться _одному_ Ричи совсем не хотелось. Как и признаваться в этой слабости своим друзьям.

— Осторожно, Эдди! Надеюсь, ты не подцепишь от него аутизм, — обеспокоенно выглянул Стэн из-за плеча Майка.

Ричи усмехнулся и свободной рукой показал Стэну средний палец.

— Осторожно, ребят! Надеюсь, вы не подцепите от Стэнли сифилис. Вот это ржачка! — Ричи принялся откровенно смеяться над очередной своей «удачной» шуткой, в ответ на которую Стэн раздражённо цокнул и закатил глаза.

Беверли вздохнула и открыла уши удивлённому Джорджи. Билл оглянулся, призывая их к порядку одним взглядом. Альфа упрямо поджал губы, но ничего не решился сказать — со своим дурацким заиканием лишний раз выставит себя идиотом. _Эдди был его_ лучшим другом, а не Ричи.

— Ну да конечно. Больше ведь сказать нечего, умник, — Стэн недовольно сузил глаза и пафосно отразил недавний жест Ричи в двойном размере.

Билл вздохнул и задумчиво нахмурился. Сегодня утром его никак не покидало дурное предчувствие. Может, он просто насмотрелся фильмов ужасов, и его богатая фантазия разбушевалась? Именно так. По-другому нельзя объяснить, как он увидел вместо круга, закрашенного зелёным цветом, черепаху на рисунке своего брата, примагниченного к холодильнику. Джорджи сказал, что нарисовал Землю в космосе. Разве может черепаха существовать в космосе? После ужастиков и не такое привидится, но…

Но, услышав громкие слова Ричи, Билл чуть было не засмеялся вслух, но вовремя себя одёрнул, отчего слегка покраснел. Альфа неловко отвёл смущённый шуткой Ричи взгляд от идущего рядом Стэна.

Пока ребята разговорились о своём, Ричи сжал ладонь Эдди крепче и немного ускорил шаг, уводя друга за собой.

— Ты куда, Рич?

— Хочу успеть к началу концерта, Джорджи нас немного тормозит.

— Это ты по жизни тормоз!

— Обожаю тебя, Стэнли! — Ричи снова повернул голову и перевёл весёлый взгляд на едва ли поспевающего следом за ним Эдди.

— А меня от тебя блевать тянет, — мрачно ответил Стэн.

Должно быть, начинается. У Стэна начинаются все эти (как говорит Билл) «штуки-дрюки с переходным возрастом», присущие его полу. Его настроение меняется слишком часто. Особенно когда на горизонте маячит некто по имени Ричи Тозиер. Полгода назад тест на гормональный фон показал, что первая течка наступит через пару лет, а если истинный каким-то волшебным образом нарисуется рядом — то вообще через год.

Истинный. Ха. Да с таким-то дерьмовым характером ему ~~как и Ричи~~ не светят нормальные отношения. Но с недавних пор Стэн всё чаще стал ловить себя на одной и той же мысли. Ему хотелось бы, чтобы его кто-нибудь обнял. Или взял за руку. Просто так. Желательно если это будет какой-нибудь альфа. Пока что неважно: хоть Бен, хоть Майк или Билл, в худшем случае даже долбаный Ричи сгодится.

Омега тяжело вздохнул, разглядывая сцепленные руки Ричи и Эдди. Когда-нибудь его тоже будет вести за руку не менее целеустремлённый и уверенный в себе альфа. Может, такой, как Билл? Но только _не такой_ , не такой как Ричи, нет, потому что в последнее время…

В последнее время присутствие Стэна рядом выводит Ричи из равновесия. Внутренний баланс альфы постепенно нарушает что-то меняющееся в Беверли, в Эдди. Даже в Стэне. Кошмар. Ричи передёрнуло. Вот чего-чего, но этого он точно от себя никак не ожидал.

Ричи пока не был готов дать название этим изменениям — не хватает жизненного опыта. Однако былой гармонии внутри больше нет, что наводит лишний хаос в мыслях. В последнее время к сочному коктейлю его чувств добавилась неясная, будто приглушённая, тревога. Страх. _Ричи боялся родного города._ Ну разве это не смешно?

А этот дисбаланс в его собственном самочувствии точно был вызван гормональными изменениями в омегах из его компании. Ещё и тот самый прекрасный в мире запах, который альфа редко, но старается уловить. Собрать бы ещё этот бред в единую картинку. Ричи внезапно запнулся на неровно выпирающем вперёд бордюрном камне и резко остановился, удивлённо рассматривая действия Майка.

Майк любезно подал Стэну руку и помог спуститься на дорогу. Ричи прищурился и окинул их двоих странным взглядом.

— Ай! Смотри, куда идёшь, идиот, — недовольно пробормотал Эдди куда-то в лопатку на спине маленького альфы, в которую секунду назад имел счастье впечататься носом.

— Прости, виноват, засмотрелся на тебя, милашка Эдс.

— Умоляю, перестань называть меня так! — щёки Эдди порозовели от негодования и смущения, мальчик поджал губы, отвлекаясь на внезапный спор Майка и Стэна на пустом месте.

Джорджи тоже чуть не упал на том же выступе — с другой стороны к нему подошёл Бен и взял за свободную руку.

— Ладно. Обещаю не звать тебя «Эдсом», Эдди. Но эта акция действует только сегодня, — пробасил Ричи голосом продавца из супермаркета.

Альфа улыбнулся омеге, подтягивая очки пальцем ближе к переносице. Он отпустил руку Эдди, вытер свою вспотевшую ладонь о собственную цветастую рубашку и снова сплёл вместе их пальцы, оглядываясь на Бена, Джорджи и Бев.

— Они чертовски мило смотрятся вместе, — тихо фыркнул Ричи. — Да быстрее вы. Уже четыре часа! Сейчас самое интересное без нас начнётся!

— Кто ко-ого здесь ещё то-оропит, — пробурчал Билл.

Стэн активно махал руками и упорно продолжал что-то доказывать Майку, а Билл просто веселился («ловил ржачки», как сказал бы Ричи) от вида Бев и Бена, старающихся во всём угодить его младшему брату. Маленький манипулятор.

Эдди втянул носом воздух и нервно сглотнул: ему показалось, что на языке осталось едва уловимое послевкусие, словно он только что сделал глоток вишнёвого сока. Его самые любимые ягоды, которые помимо бесподобного цвета и запаха имеют как кислый, так и сладкий вкус. Только бы знать, какая ягода тебе попадётся. Эдди любил вишню так же сильно, как и мамин яблочный пирог с корицей.

Почему-то вишнёвый запах обостряется, когда Ричи открывает рот и буквально говорит всякий бред прямо в лицо Эдди. Спасибо, что слюной не брызжет. Пусть Ричи и альфа, но разве альфы пахнут ягодами? Конечно же нет, это просто смешно. Но кисло-сладкий запах Ричи… Эдди успешно убедил себя в том, что ему так только кажется.

Омеге безумно нравился спокойный запах Бена, тёплый и воздушный, но Эдди никак не мог определить его составляющие. Запах Бена казался очень знакомым. Однажды, когда Эдди проходил с Биллом по Канзас-стрит, северо-западный ветер с Пустоши донёс до них запах Бена Хэнскома, но когда омега оглянулся — не увидел никого даже отдалённо похожего на этого альфу.

Беверли отметила для себя, что запах Ричи не является одним единственным кисло-сладким в их компании. Бев безумно нравился гурманский запах Майка — она обожала шоколад. Для неё Майк пах именно так: нежным молочным шоколадом и безграничной добротой, передавшейся ему от отца в форме лёгкого кокосового шлейфа. Поэтому следующим после Большого Билла, Эдса, Стэна Супермена и Стога своё прозвище от Ричи получил Майк — «Баунти». Омега подумала, что в этом что-то есть.

* * *

  
Площадь, на которой из года в год проводилось торжество по случаю дня основания Дерри, сама по себе была довольно мрачной. Как отметил Бен, на главной деррийской Площади, близ ратуши, преобладал готический архитектурный стиль: высокие стрельчатые арки, страшные скульптуры и барельефы, витражные окна, тонкие шпили, стремящиеся в небо. На уроках истории Америки им почти ничего не рассказывали об истории самого Дерри, ссылаясь на «белые пятна». Полгода назад Майк с Беном решили начать «копать», лишь бы больше не слышать многочисленных бредовых предположений Ричи о некой таинственной силе, заставляющей по всему городу пропадать детей. _Пусть даже они знали, что это было правдой._

Несмотря на общий праздничный вид Площади, первым, что бросилось в глаза, а точнее, в нос — были запахи. Обилие запахов: сладкие, солёные, пряные, но больше было именно сладких — на торжестве продавалось множество различных конфет, тортов, пирогов и пирожных, а также продавались бургеры, пицца, хот доги, сахарная вата и карамельный попкорн.

И только после этого глаза разбегались от множества по-праздничному ярких цветов: огромный плакат с надписью «Поздравляем с двухсот пятой годовщиной Дерри!», палатки с конкурсами и аттракционами, множество украшений и гирлянд, протянутых от одного фонарного столба к другому и разноцветные блестящие на солнце шарики, обрамляющие сцену. Море воздушных шариков. Они повсюду. И все они летают.

— Летают… — заигравшая из колонки неподалёку громкая музыка переключила его внимание, и Бен, пусть не без труда, но смог отвести от шариков взгляд и сморгнуть наваждение. Ежегодный концерт, посвящённый дню Дерри начался.

Вообще Бен Хэнском в свободное время предпочитал собирать дома или машины из конструктора, подаренного матерью. И это у него неплохо получалось! Мама всегда спрашивала, как он делал так, чтобы архитектурный дизайн того или иного дома не позволял ему прогнуться и упасть от собственного веса, на что Бен просто пожимал плечами и говорил, что нужно сделать именно так.

Кстати о весе. У Бена его было предостаточно, хватило бы на троих дрищей, таких, как тот же Ричи.

Беверли как-то посмотрела Бену в глаза и сказала, что он хранит в своей душе несметные сокровища. С того дня он решил для своего же блага исключить из рациона сладкое и мучное, попросил ребят по очереди составить ему компанию на утренней или вечерней пробежке по Бэсси-парку. И каждый раз он судорожно вспоминал, как бежал свою первую милю — чуть не сдох. Пока что результат был совсем не заметен, однако поддержка матери и друзей сильно мотивировали альфу.

Бен и Беверли отпустили Джорджи к Биллу, который сам от них недалёко отошёл к каким-то конкурсным играм, посмотреть на соревнование Майка и Стэна в меткости. Бен осмотрелся на месте и заметно успокоился, заметив как Бев покупает что-то вкусное в ларьке. Бен подошёл ближе к сцене, оглянулся и продолжил скользить взглядом по толпе, из которой внезапно вынырнули большие будто вечно изумлённые глаза Ричи.

— Эй, Стог! Го с нами? Джорджи захотел посмотреть на танцующего клоуна. Эдди, мой герой, ты же меня защитишь от клоунской мразо́ты? — Ричи театрально поник и сгорбился, жалобно поджав губы и прислоняясь щекой к плечу Эдди.

— Не ведись на этого жалкого актёра второго плана, а то сядет тебе на шею.

Ричи резко обернулся, (отчего его очки грациозно сместились на самый кончик носа, чудом не упав вниз) хищно разглядывая подошедшего вместе с Биллом и Майком Стэна.

— Я щас тебе на шею сяду, не думаю, что тебе понравится, — Ричи снова изменил свой голос и подтянул очки выше.

— О-о-ой. Да я с тобой на одном поле срать не сяду. Какой же ты ничтожный, — сухо ответил Стэн.

— Ой, какой же ты душный, Стэнли.

— Так, за-аткнитесь! Мы п-пришли сюда ра-азвлекаться, а не как вы о-оба… П-позор.

Ричи нехотя отлип от Эдди, подходя к Стэну и насильно обнимая его за плечи. Иногда Ричи оценивающе скользит по нему взглядом: маленький, худенький, терпеливый, слишком чистый и опрятный для омеги. Даже Эдди со своими заскоками не так зациклен на внешности, порядке во всех мелочах и чистоте. Эдди совсем не элегантный, не такой _правильный и педантичный_ как Стэн. Среди них двоих Ричи выделял Беверли. Она простая. Бев — обычный ~~очень симпатичный~~ парень. И это по какой-то причине притягивало Ричи в разы сильнее. Стэнли слишком собранный и сдержанный в движениях, всегда с прямой спиной, словно его идеально выглаженная и заправленная в джинсы рубашка сковывала верхнюю часть тела.

— Вот видишь, Большой Билл, мы со Стэном-Суперменом лучшие друзья, мы любим друг друга и всё такое, — худой как щепка Ричи мощно обхватил несопротивляющегося Стэна за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Да-да, о-отлично, — Билл закатил глаза, — и-идём, ребят.

Стэн немного наклонился вперёд и уткнулся в грудь Ричи щекой и носом, затем попытался отстраниться, на что только был прижат сильнее. Несмотря на то, что Ричи было всего двенадцать, и он был альфой, их разница в росте ощутимо бросалась в глаза. Ричи был как минимум на голову выше Стэна. Фактически, выше Ричи были только Майк и Билл. Стэн проникся искренним сочувствием к Эдди — тот был ещё ниже и иногда не мог оказать достаточного сопротивления.

— Ричи! От тебя воняет! Отпусти меня немедленно!

— Это от тебя воняет, ты перепутал, — Ричи улыбнулся и подмигнул ему.

Какие бы слова не использовал Стэн, чтобы хоть как-нибудь отцепить от себя Ричи, он прекрасно знал, что если Тозиер не захочет сам — он не отцепится. Этот приставучий альфа как пиявка — не отпадёт, пока не высосет из тебя «всю кровь». Стэн подумал, что с Ричи актуален тот же принцип. Вот только своей крови было жалко.

Запах Ричи окружал его слабым ореолом, концентрировался где-то в области его шеи, и буквально удушал. Но он был каким-то сладковатым, _по-взрослому приятным_ , притягательным, не таким ягодно-сладким как месяц назад.

— Я тебя сейчас заткну, отпусти меня.

— Ты заткнёшь меня, малявка? Надеюсь, губами? В мои губы? — Ричи просиял и взлохматил уложенные светлые волосы омеги. — Даже не знаю, но я обещаю подумать над твоим щедрым предложением.

Стэн опешил. Одна рука альфы отпустила его плечи, давая свободно вдохнуть, а вторая — нашла ладонь омеги и сжала не менее крепко. Ричи повёл изумлённого ещё больше Стэна за собой. Они порядком отстали от друзей.

От красоты темнеющего неба захватывало дух. Когда Солнце зашло за горизонт, всё ещё оставались яркие следы и всполохи от его пребывания на чарующем взоры лиловом небе. Белоснежные летние облака за день накопили в себе солнечные лучи и яркой розовой лентой опоясывали фиалковую небесную даль.

Джорджи продолжал смотреть на небо, разглядывая быстро плывущие мимо и тающие облака, пока его плеча не коснулось что-то по-воздушному лёгкое.

Воздушный шарик!

* * *

  
Стэн с Ричи о чём-то оживлённо говорили и всё ещё держались за руки, Ричи внезапно усмехнулся, отчего омега громко вздохнул. Стэнли почти что простонал, даже прорычал, в который раз за сегодня закатив свои ярко-карие глаза, и лениво, словно делая величайшее одолжение, согласился с Ричи, у которого уже начала запотевать ладонь. Альфа протянул руку и аккуратно поправил торчащие волосы на голове омеги. Лучший день в жизни — Стэн с ним согласился, но поморщился, вытирая свою вспотевшую ладонь о любимую рубашку Ричи. Ричи вскрикнул от неожиданности и в отместку ещё раз крепко обнял Стэна за плечи.

Бен рассказывал Эдди и Майку придуманную им смешную легенду о строительстве ратуши.

— Бен, тебе нужно стать писателем, — Эдди хохотал, пока не почувствовал, как у него начал болеть живот. Ему даже стало труднее дышать.

— А где Бев? — Майк переглянулся с Беном и осмотрелся вокруг.

— Она отошла купить конфет, — Бен пожал плечами и посмотрел на Билла.

Майк вслушался в доносящуюся со сцены музыку. Баллада в стиле кантри о Дерри. Да, безусловно, красивая песня. Кстати о красоте. Бев тихо подошла к нему сзади и резко ткнула указательными пальцами в его бока, отчего Майк подпрыгнул с громким вскриком, обращая на себя несколько недовольных взглядов рядом стоящих людей.

— Чёрт возьми! Беверли!

— Прости, — засмеялась она. — Меня этому научил Джорджи. Кстати, а где он? — улыбка Бев быстро сошла на «нет», пока она посмотрела каждому из мальчиков в глаза, получая в ответ лишь удивлённый взгляд.

— Э-э-э-эм, — растерянно протянул Ричи.

— ДЖОРДЖИ!

— Не ори, Билл, — Стэн высвободился от ослабевших объятий Ричи и легко дал Биллу подзатыльник. — Успокойтесь все! Мы его найдём. Кто и где видел его последним?

— Кажется я, — несмело отозвался Бен.

— Да, — кивнула Бев, — Джорджи сказал нам, что хочет к тебе, Билл, и мы его отпустили, потому что ты был буквально в двадцати шагах…

— Вот за-араза! Он с-снова за своё. Ну я ему устрою, ко-огда найду!

— Билл, стой! — окликнул альфу Ричи. — Джорджи сказал мне, что хочет посмотреть на какого-то клоуна. Так что ищем его тоже.

— Хорошо. То-огда разделимся: Майк с Ри-и-ичи, Стэн с Бев, Э-э-эдди с Беном.

— Мне не нравится, когда ты заикаешься на моём имени, — вздохнул Эдди, получая в ответ от альфы многозначительный взгляд.

— Но как же ты, Билли? — Беверли обеспокоенно смотрела то на Билла, то на подошедшего к ней Стэна.

— Это я — его брат. Я д-должен сделать это сам. С-спасибо, что помогаете.

Если признаться честно, Стэн сам не знал, что чувствует по отношению к Беверли. Он искренне её любил, но в те моменты, когда она переглядывалась с Ричи или Биллом, будто говоря с ними на только им понятном языке, Стэну хотелось беспринципно встать между ними и привлечь внимание альф к себе. Хотя кто обратит внимание на столь неинтересного и некрасивого омегу? Другое дело его полная противоположность — пусть немного грубая по натуре, но поистине великолепная в своей естественной красоте Беверли, Беверли…

— Беверли! — третий раз вскрикнул Эдди, привлекая её внимание к себе. — Вам со Стэном лучше обойти сцену вон по той дороге — сразу выйдете к шатрам.

— И откуда ты всё знаешь? — Бев подняла брови и улыбнулась.

— У него компас в голове, — хмыкнул Ричи, увлекая Майка за предплечье к главному выходу с фестиваля.

— Да уйди ты наконец! — Эдди не любил поднимать тему его внутреннего чутья, и Ричи снова удалось временно ввести его в смятение.

Когда же Стэн вынырнул из собственных мыслей, оказалось, что Билл и Майк с Ричи уже ушли. Беверли, обеспокоенная состоянием друга, взяла его за руку и уверенно пошла по направлению к сцене. Музыка стихла. На сцену вышел ведущий и объявил, что концертная программа приостановлена на пятнадцать минут.

Ничего примечательного: огромная толпа людей, маленькие дети мешаются, бегают под ногами и шумят, ларьки с вкусной едой и аттракционы невольно привлекают к себе. Будто _что-то_ специально хочет перенаправить их внимание на что-то более насыщенное и яркое, отвлекая от обыденного и неброского. Например, такого как… Выход? Обычный выход.

Билл с трудом перевёл взгляд от красочного шатра к забору и медленно будто во сне смог различить нечёткий силуэт брата. В голову хлынул поток людских разговоров и детских криков, и Билл увидел, что его брат стоит не один. Альфа нахмурился. Чувство необъятной тревоги и страха резко заполнило сознание, и Билл закричал не своим голосом.

Среди этого возросшего гама голосов раздался громкий крик Билла: «ВОН ОН!»

Неудачники тут же откликнулись и нашли Билла взглядами. Его рыжеватые волосы трепал лёгкий ветер, по виску стекала капля пота, а синие глаза неотрывно смотрели в одну точку. Билл указывал пальцем на выход из ограждённой под праздник территории, чтобы самому не отвлечься и не потерять этот ориентир.

Они заметили _его_ все одновременно. Просто знали — это _то_ , что каждый из них видел по отдельности задолго до этого дня. И сейчас _Оно_ находилось перед ними в другом облике. В непосредственно опасной близости к Джорджи.

Ричи одёрнул Майка за рукав футболки, вытягивая руку вперёд, и без стеснения, как и Билл, указывая пальцем на клоуна, стоявшего на самой окраине Площади, ближе к выходу в Мемориальный парк. Если углубиться в него и идти напрямик минут десять, то можно выйти к Водонапорной башне и купальне для птиц, куда Стэн в течение месяца берёт с собой как минимум одного из своих друзей. А там через Канзас-стрит по склону до Пустоши рукой подать.

— Господи, неужели опять… Что за… — на Майка нахлынули те же ощущения, что и при встрече с огромной птицей на руинах старого металлургического завода. Страх, отчаяние, подсознательное стремление спастись и убежать как можно быстрее.

_Оно умеет изменять свою форму._

  
Солнце зашло и уступило место тревожным светлым сумеркам.

Альфа прищурился, стараясь разглядеть фигуру клоуна в сгущающихся сумерках. Майк никак не мог понять одну вещь. Жирно нарисованный красной краской рот клоуна — это помада или грим? _Или кровь._

— Кто вообще сейчас так одевается клоуном? Больше напоминает дешёвый хоррор из восьмидесятых.

— Бип-бип, Рич. Не видишь нигде…? — Майк глазами смотрел на Джорджи, но никак не мог заметить его сознанием. Не мог, потому что…

_Оно этого не хотело._

  
Фигура стояла за оградой и казалась далёкой, хотя на самом деле их разделяло не такое уж обширное пространство. Одна рука в белой перчатке держала связку разноцветных наполненных гелием воздушных шариков, серебристо-белый клоунский мешковатый костюм блестел и отражал искусственный свет фонарей. Эти дурацкие оранжевые пуговицы-помпоны спереди и жёлтый галстук-бабочка над жабо покачивались на слабом ветру, огромные оранжевые башмаки смотрелись слишком нелепо… Отталкивающий белый грим на лице, красный круглый нос и жирно накрашенные красные губы. Ярко-оранжевые клочья искусственных волос смешно торчали во все стороны. Жуть.

_«Ты умрёшь, если попытаешься»._

  
Билл моргнул.

  
Альфа ясно и чётко увидел перед фигурой клоуна мальчика. Мальчика в костюме своего старшего брата-альфы, который он полчаса никак не хотел надевать и этим заставил всех себя ждать.

Эдди моргнул.

  
Клоун наклоняется и протягивает брату Билла красный воздушный шарик.

Бен моргнул.

  
Жирно накрашенные губы клоуна изгибаются в кровавой улыбке.

Ричи моргнул.

  
Мальчик поднимает руку и берёт красный шарик.

Стэн моргнул.

  
Джорджи поднимает голову и смотрит в глаза клоуна, улыбка исчезает с лица мальчика.

Беверли моргнула.

  
Рука в перчатке обхватывает Джорджи за спину, чьи крики тут же становятся отчётливо слышны ребятам.

Майк моргнул.

  
Клоун с невообразимой для человека скоростью поднимает мальчика и убегает через выход в Мемориальный парк.

Несколько игравших неподалёку маленьких детей повернули головы в том же направлении и изумлённо посмотрели им вслед. Некоторые дети лет пяти показывали пальцами в ту же сторону. Совсем маленькие испугались и заплакали.

За мгновение до того, как клоун исподтишка схватил Джорджи, часы на ратуше неподалёку пробили ровно пять вечера, и раздался громкий гудок. Гудок, который привёл семерых ребят в чувство и прояснил сознание.

Билл отчаянно завопил и молнией рванул с места вслед за исчезнувшим клоуном.

Как зачарованная сильным заклятием Беверли, не моргая, смотрела на клоуна. И только тогда, когда она поняла, что у неё пересыхает во рту, она будто очнулась от наваждения. Пятичасовой гудок на ратуше словно пробудил её ото сна и очистил сознание от густого тумана. Внезапно она поняла, что всё это время стояла на одном месте с раскрытым от ужаса или удивления ртом. Она быстро его закрыла, отчего зубы звонко клацнули друг о друга. Девочка чаще задышала, и с её губ сорвался крик.

— Помогите! Разве вы не видите? — она побежала вслед за своими друзьями.

Концерт продолжился, снова громко заиграла музыка, в которой потонули крики множества детей. Неужели дети Дерри и дальше будут бесследно пропадать?

Ричи, не зная как ему быть, приоткрыл рот, обнажая большие передние зубы. Его мозгу потребовалось менее секунды, чтобы по интонации Билла понять, что происходит что-то _опасное_. Он, не задумываясь, подбежал к какой-то девочке и беспардонно отобрал её стеклянную бутылку с газировкой, что-то прокричал ей вслед и побежал за остальными.

Казалось, клоун, нёсший Джорджи одной рукой, передвигался в разы быстрее. Ричи боялся потерять их из виду. Он орал что есть мочи, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание взрослых, но они будто не видели происходящего. Ричи прекрасно понимал, что когда они покинут пределы массового скопления людей, они будут сами по себе. Им никто не поможет.

Они пробежали достаточное расстояние до того, как клоун соизволил остановиться близ поворота на Нейболт-стрит. Отсюда до Площади было около мили. Дальше только грузовой двор. Они загнали его в тупик. Или думали, что загнали.

Ричи сам не понял как, но они с Майком были единственными, кто смог сохранить и поддерживать определённый темп бега. Все от них отстали. Почти все. Пока что Стэн — единственный, кто смог нагнать их.

— Блять, Ричи!

— Отойди! — резкий звук разбивающегося о перила стекла заставил омегу вздрогнуть. — Ну блядские сосалки!

Ричи обречённо простонал, выкидывая в сторону отбитую по горлышко бутылку. Увы, она была более непригодна в качестве «розочки». Нужно было срочно найти подручное средство для нападения или хотя бы для обороны. Джорджи он так просто никому не отдаст.

— Ричи? Майк? — Стэн испуганно положил ладонь Ричи на плечо, инстинктивно становясь позади него. — Что нам делать?

О, Ричи бы сам с радостью встал за кем-нибудь большим, чтобы скрыться от неприятного пронизывающего нутро взгляда.

— Не бойся, Стэнли. Они видели, куда мы бежали. Через три минуты кто-нибудь да появится, вот увидишь. Лучше отойди подальше и позови наших, — некогда по-мальчишески яркий голос Ричи начал немного хрипеть.

Ричи, конечно, недолюбливал Стэна. И это было абсолютно взаимно. Однако перед лицом опасности Ричи не отступит, тем более не позволит этому ебанутому клоуну и пальцем дотронуться до Стэнли. Он, конечно, был таким… _Стэном_ , но в первую очередь он был омегой. Защитить его — прямая обязанность Ричи.

Неужели этот кошмар продолжается до сих пор? Самое время спросить, носит ли Стэнли с собой орнитологический атлас. Но спасёт ли он их на этот раз?

Тот оборотень в подвале жуткого дома в конце Нейболт-стрит, от которого еле «сделали ноги» Билл и Ричи. В том же месте Эдди столкнулся с прокажённым. Ожившая статуя, чуть не изрубившая Ричи топором. Утонувшие мальчики в Водонапорной башне, чьи мёртвые голоса завлекали Стэна. Фигура на замёрзшей воде Канала со связкой воздушных шариков, плывущих к Бену против зимнего ветра. Кровь и голоса мёртвых детей в ванной Беверли. Что их объединяет? То существо, что они видят сейчас?

Стэн отошёл к ближайшему дереву и начал что-то искать на земле, а вернувшись — быстро просунул в ладонь Ричи какую-то палку. В принципе она довольно прочная, выдержит пару хороших ударов.

— Эй, урод, нас семеро, слышишь! — Майк смело шагнул вперёд, готовый ко всему на свете.

— Отпусти мальчика, ты, жалкая пародия на клоуна! — не то, чтобы Ричи пытался придать своему голосу «взрослости» или использовать что-то из своего арсенала Голосов, но в этот раз он пробасил эти слова более чем уверенно, даже (как отметит по секрету позже Стэн) _не своим голосом._

— _Ты умрёшь, если попытаешься._

Стэн, Майк и Ричи одновременно вздрогнули и переглянулись. Они ещё не осознали этого в полной мере, но им троим казалось, что озлобленный голос клоуна звучит только в их головах. Но клоун открывал рот, и они думали, что слышали этот голос ушами. Этот ужасный голос. Подсознательно или вполне осознанно, но он навевал отчаянный леденящий душу бесконтрольный страх.

— Это ты умрёшь, гандон! — Ричи было безумно страшно, однако он не прекращал кричать, просто не мог остановить собственный поток слов.

Внезапно рядом оказался запыхавшийся Билл. За ним Беверли быстрым шагом вела Эдди и еле живого от таких физических нагрузок Бена. Она крепко держала обоих мальчиков: одной ладонью Эдди за предплечье, другой — за руку Бена. Эдди тряс в свободной ладони свою «сосалку для лёгких» и периодически вдыхал спасительную жидкость.

Майк протянул раскрытую ладонь, и Ричи с готовностью отдал ему палку.

Лукавый голос клоуна зазывал их к себе, предлагал полетать. Беверли позже признается, что ей показалось, что их звал мужской голос, хотя она не могла утверждать этого однозначно. Будто этот голос был бесцветным и обезличенным и звучал только у неё в голове.

Бен не знал, что вселяло в него бо́льший страх: голос, внешность или исходящий со стороны клоуна затхлый запах трупного разложения, тысячелетнего слоя пыли и сгнивших пропитанных пряностями бинтов. Прямо как у…

— Мумий…

В конце Нейболт-стрит было довольно темно, и клоун будто бы специально выбрал именно это место. Грузовой двор был совсем рядом, и шум редко проезжающих мимо грузовых поездов отвлекал, будто не давая сознанию окончательно помутиться. Одинокий фонарь над головой клоуна загорелся на долю секунды и начал быстро мерцать, прежде чем снова погаснуть на неопределённое время.

Но даже одного малейшего отблеска света вполне хватило для того, чтобы привести детей в истинный ужас: клоун не отбрасывал тени. Но по-прежнему удерживал Джорджи за плечо, не отпускал от себя ни на шаг и улыбался будто бы заострёнными зубами, пока белая перчатка зажимала мальчику рот.

Джорджи начал что-то мычать и попытался вырваться, но у него ничего не получилось. Билл зарычал.

— Тебе пиздец, сука! — взрослый голос Ричи помог ему сделать смелый шаг навстречу своей судьбе, но в этом его успели обогнать Билл с Майком.

— Ричи! — к нему подошёл взъерошенный Эдди. — Билл сказал нам возвращаться на Уитчем-стрит, к его дому.

Сумерки плавно перетекали в ночь, над головами детей начали загораться первые звёзды, но, увы, сейчас ими было некому любоваться.

— Серьёзно? Типичный Денбро: отправить неженок в безопасное место и самому угандошить этого ебучего клоуна здесь и сейчас? — альфа совсем по-взрослому ухмыльнулся. — Хах, вот уж нет, этот триумф он разделит со мной, хочет он того или нет. МАЙК, ДЕРЖИ ЕГО!

— Я НЕ БОЮСЬ ТЕБЯ! БОЯТЬСЯ НАС ДОЛЖЕН ТОЛЬКО ТЫ! — крикнул Билл, переглядываясь с Ричи и Майком.

Билл коротко кивнул Майку и Бену. Он наконец-таки смог выговорить все слова, надо же…

_Они однажды дали Оно отпор поодиночке. На этот раз смогут выстоять только всемером._

Майк едва ли смог схватить клоуна за цветной широкий рукав, как внезапно заброшенная улица стала одновременно расширяться и растягиваться. Пустующий дом в конце Нейболт-стрит убегал от него с бешеной скоростью.

— Что это за херня?

— Ты тоже это видишь, Ричи? — Майк стал кричать, потому что голос Ричи прозвучал для него на расстоянии не менее полумили. Майк был готов поклясться, что Ричи только что стоял в двух шагах от него. А теперь он боялся его потерять.

— Это всё нереально, — твёрдый голос Билла с лёгкостью пробил барьер расстояния, — это всего лишь фокусы, иллюзия.

Когда Майк с Ричи очнулись, улица сжалась, возвращаясь к прежним размерам.

— _Но это весьма реально для Джорджи._

Билл с Ричи вдвоём буквально за секунды нагнали разделяющее их с Джорджи расстояние в шестьдесят пять футов и накинулись на клоуна с кулаками за неимением особых подручных средств. Кулак Билла попал аккурат по загримированной скуле, и голова клоуна откинулась в сторону, но даже при таком невыигрышном раскладе он не переставал улыбаться своими острыми зубами. Бен догадался использовать камни, даже один раз попал в лысоватую белую голову, но при этом он боялся попасть по своим, особенно в Джорджи, и справедливо решил, что старый добрый кулак ничто не в силах заменить. Майк ударил сзади по сгибу коленей палкой, заставив ноги клоуна подкоситься. Бен одёрнул руку в белой перчатке от Джорджи, и Билл с трудом смог освободить мальчика.

— Беги!

Ричи побежал ему навстречу и тут же поднял Джорджи на руки.

— Стэн, Эдс, Бев, на Уитчем, ЖИВО! — повторил приказ Билла Ричи.

Эдди аккуратно забрал у Ричи Джорджи и поспешно решил отступить, как и велел ~~Ричи~~ Билл до этого. Эдди отошёл на безопасное расстояние и спокойно опустил мальчика, к ним тут же подошла Бев. Они взяли Джорджи за руки и начали успокаивать, уводя его обратно к пересечению Нейболт-стрит и Шоссе 2, рядом просёлочная дорога, оттуда легко дойти до Уитчем-стрит и дому Денбро.

— А как же ты, Ричи?

— Я думал, ты умнее, Стэнли. Они без меня пропадут, — Ричи подмигнул ему и указал вперёд. — Уходи! Мы вас догоним. Встретимся у Билла.

Стэн ошеломлённо посмотрел на Ричи. Увидел его _по-другому_. Впервые за четыре года их «издевательской» дружбы Стэн увидел в нём альфу. Альфу, готового защищать своих друзей до последнего вдоха.

Вопреки произнесённым словам большие чёрные глаза Ричи комично моргнули, и он указательным пальцем подтянул очки по вспотевшему носу к переносице. Стэн сглотнул, немного помедлил, будто сомневаясь и не зная что ему следует сделать, и поцеловал Ричи в щёку, прежде чем убежать вслед за тремя омегами.

Впервые в жизни Ричи Тозиер пребывал в столь сильном замешательстве.

* * *

  
— Нет, ну вы видели этого грёбаного клоуна?! Клянусь, я чуть в штаны не наложил! — заорал Ричи, подбегая к своей компании, развалившейся на чуть влажном газоне дома Денбро из-за опустившегося на Дерри плотного тумана.

— А по-моему наложил, от тебя воняет! — Стэн, бежавший за ним следом, начал смеяться, но внезапно закашлялся от быстрого бега и опустился на колени рядом с Беверли.

Вопреки приказу ~~Билла~~ Ричи, Стэн остался ждать альф у Шоссе 2, и после на протяжении всего обратного пути его отчитывал Ричи. Дожили. Придурочный раздолбай делает дисциплинарное замечание идеальному омеге.

— Это от тебя воняет, Стэнли.

— Ра-ади Бога, вы о-оба воняете, п-просто заткнитесь! — Билл постарался вдыхать спокойнее, чтобы не было одышки, и опустил младшего брата с рук. — Дж-Джорджи, по-попрощайся со всеми и иди домой, ладно? Я с-скоро к тебе приду.

Валяющиеся на траве ребята по очереди обняли мальчика, провожая его измученными взглядами до дома. Даже после того, как за ним закрылась входная дверь, никто не произнёс ни слова, но все, как один, облегчённо выдохнули.

— Это и правда был полнейший, дичайший пиздец… — Беверли очнулась первой. — То есть, это действительно было безумно страшно, — сдержалась она, обессиленно падая спиной на траву.

— Мне вот просто интересно: какого, извиняюсь, хрена за нами погнался этот жуткий чувак в клоунском костюме? Мне этих чучел на ферме с лихвой хватает.

— А ты его лицо и зубы, видел, Майки? Вот что было действительно жутко, — рыжая девочка скривилась в отвращении.

Ричи вздрогнул одновременно с Бев и положил голову сидящему рядом Эдди на плечо и медленно взял Стэна за руку. Эдди подумал, что от Ричи пахло потом, кислой вишней и _страхом_ , в котором он наверняка до сих пор не может признаться даже самому себе.

— Ебучие клоуны. Ненавижу. Дыши глубже, Эдди, — Ричи успокаивающе провёл ладонью по его спине.

— Я в порядке, — Эдди растерянно улыбнулся в ответ. — Во-первых, мне кажется, этот ненормальный клоун погнался за Джорджи, будто он хотел…

— Украсть его? Убить нашего малыша?! Ну что за пиздец, ребята? Сначала этот нудный парень, который не дал мне доиграть на трубе…

— И хорошо, что не дал. От твоей уродской «игры» житья никому нет. И это была не труба, а валторна.

— Ой, ну вот какой же ты… Но не такой уродской как ты, с тобой мы позже договорим, Стэнли, — недовольно цокнул Ричи, сжимая сильнее его ладонь. — А теперь с твоего позволения я продолжу ныть: потом этот обкуренный мужик в стрёмном костюме клоуна. Да он точно чокнутый, раз преследовал нас от Площади до Уитчем-стрит, ведь на этой улице было полно людей! А когда мы пробежали Мемориальный парк? И всем было насрать! Им кажется, что это весёлое развлечение. Позвольте представить вам новый аттракцион — догонялки с клоуном-убийцей. Танцующим, сука, клоуном! Танцующим на костях своих жертв, — не задумываясь над тем, что он делает, Ричи в точности воспроизвёл голос мужчины, ведущего концерт и под конец своей пламенной речи начал хрипло кричать.

Его тут же за руку одёрнул Стэн и шикнул, призывая немного успокоиться.

— Пиздец… — голос Ричи стал тише, но не сильно. — Мы пробежали на своих двоих полгорода. А ещё я чуть не раздолбал свои очки! Да и вообще если бы не Б-б-билл, Майк и я так бы и остались стоять там с охуевающими выражениями на наших лицах, когда эта улица стала больше…

— Оно до сих пор на твоём лице, к слову.

— Как и на твоём, Стэнли.

— Справедливо, — кивнул ему мальчик и наконец-то рассмеялся вместе с Биллом, Беверли и Майком.

— А во-вторых, Эдди? — спокойно напомнил ему Бен.

Эдди плотнее прислонился к тёплому боку Ричи, поднимая голову вверх к тусклому звёздному небу.

— А во-вторых, клянусь, я больше никогда в жизни не пойду праздновать день Дерри.

— Поддерживаю, — улыбнулся Бен, — в таком случае я больше никогда не выйду из дома, пока по улицам Дерри разгуливает этот маньяк.

— Ребята, вы же все видели… тень? — тихо спросила Беверли.

Эдди сглотнул и вытащил ингалятор из кармана отвратителтной рубашки Ричи, потряс его, мешая жидкость, и сделал судорожный вдох.

— Её не было, — покачал головой Билл, на что Беверли кивнула.

Майк вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

— Вы чувствовали запах?

— Да, Стог, резкий и неприятный… — отозвался Ричи, — от Стэнли.

— Ой, замолчи! — огрызнулся Стэн.

— Зато как наш Билли-бой ловко увернулся, когда этот тип чуть не схватил Джорджи второй раз, — Ричи вернулся к своему привычному состоянию — трёпу.

— Вы все молодцы! — вздохнула Беверли и, получив молчаливый кивок Бена, медленно опустила голову на его бедро, на котором рядом уже покоилась голова Майка.

— Да! А вы заметили, что когда Билл ударил его по лицу, грим не размазался! — Бен поднял длинную косичку Беверли с красным бархатным бантиком на конце и стал им щекотать её по щеке.

— Вот это сейчас было действительно страшно, Бен, — Эдди бесцеремонно оттолкнул надоевшего Ричи, сел и взял Билла за руку, обеспокоенно её осмотрел. — И правда ничего нет, никаких следов. Надеюсь, они просто стёрлись.

Должно быть, сейчас от Эдди фонит страхом, раз Билл смотрит так понимающе в его глаза.

— Зато фантазии твоей мамашки обо мне никогда не сотр… АЙ! Не щипай меня, Стэнли!

— За-аслужил, — усмехнулся Билл, сжимая ладонь Эдди в знак поддержки.

— Ты ни разу не заикнулся, когда кричал, что хочешь выпустить клоуну кишки, — снова открыл рот Ричи.

— Да. Но и чу-увствовал я себя иначе. Будто бо-олее взрослым.

— Честно, я не знала плакать мне или смеяться, когда этот дьявол в клоунском обличье погнался за Билли с Джорджи, а Майк с Ричи приняли на себя весь удар.

— БИЛЛ ДЕНБРО ОБОГНАЛ САМОГО ДЬЯВОЛА!

— Заткни его, Эдди, — не выдержал резкого крика Майк.

— Лучше заткни его навечно!

— Но я же люблю тебя, Стэнли!

— Не взаимно, — усмехнулся тот. — Но, знаешь, ты тоже молодец Ричи. Хочешь совет на будущее? Когда в следующий раз захочешь сделать «розочку», то бей бутылку не сверху, а сбоку.

— Я д-даже не буду с-спрашивать, откуда т-ты это знаешь, — Билл поднял брови и улыбнулся своим друзьям. — Я п-попрошу отца п-подвезти вас, мало ли что…

— Меня со Стэнли необязательно подвозить — я провожу его, — Ричи прижал к себе Стэна так, что омега, вскрикнув, перевалился через его бёдра на траву и недовольно пнул альфу.

— О-оу, это так мило, — улыбнулась Бев.

— А ты сам как дойдёшь до дома? — спросил Майк.

— Вот что за глупые вопросы? Я выжму из Стэнли каплю его змеиного яда, им полгорода перетравить можно.

— Лучше молчи, дубина, — фыркнул Стэн и усмехнулся.

— Но признайте, я был хорош?

— Ты был, Ричи, — сказал Эдди и улыбнулся.

Стэн протянул руку, поправляя альфе очки и убирая мягкие кудри за ухо. Омега отметил, что запах Ричи изменился. Альфе больше не было страшно, и он снова пах самим собой. Сладко и притягательно.

Эдди устроился рядом с Биллом поудобнее, прислонился плечом к его тёплому боку и стал чаще вдыхать успокаивающий запах альфы: миндаль, мёд, ваниль и роза. Невообразимое сочетание. Невообразимо приятное и сладкое для Эдди.

Розовый запах Билла медленно окутывал и усыплял своей теплотой омегу, Эдди устало закрыл глаза, опуская голову альфе на плечо.

— Да, детка! Это был момент моей славы! Я прославился на весь город! Даже Эдди со Стэном в этом признались!

— Ещё чего? Не знаю, как Эдди, но я ни в чём не признавался!

Ребята дружно рассмеялись, надеясь, что через несколько долгих дней воспоминания о клоуне померкнут и забудутся как страшный сон наяву.

* * *

  
Альфа остановился напротив дорожки к дому омеги, отпустил его ладонь и повернулся к Стэну лицом.

— Ты меня так достал за сегодня, — омега вздохнул и посмотрел альфе в глаза, — Ричи, хватит.

Альфа неловко поправил очки, смущённо поднял ладонь Стэна и поцеловал её тыльную сторону.

Нет. Нет. Не смей в него влюбляться. Нет!

— Стэнли, ты же знаешь, что меня невозможно заткнуть? — Ричи отнял ладонь омеги от своих мягких губ и небрежно, будто в привычном жесте, обнял Стэна за талию.

Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Альфа не издевался и не сжимал его в объятиях, не давая нормально дышать. Наоборот, он столь бережно гладил и прикасался к спине омеги, что Стэн сделал шаг навстречу, опуская руки на плечи Ричи.

Сладкий запах Ричи немного усилился, выдавая его намерения с головой. Но вместе с тем появился ещё один запах, но Стэн не знал, как он называется, однако от него прилично кружило голову.

— Я просил тебя быть тише, но ты просто не умеешь говорить тихо, — улыбнулся Стэн и обеими руками обнял Ричи за шею.

— Надеюсь твоя мамаша не будет возмущаться, что я так поздно привёл тебя, — альфа крепче обнял омегу за тонкую талию и осторожно прислонил к себе.

— Заткнись, а? — Стэн, стоя на цыпочках, немного подался вперёд и коснулся кончика носа Ричи своим и немного приоткрыл губы, слегка выдыхая.

И как только альфа почувствовал опаляющее его губы дыхание, терпкий запах лайма и свежей мяты омеги начал стремительно заполнять сознание Ричи. Всё, о чём он мог думать — Стэн. Всё, чего он когда-либо желал — Стэн. Всё оказалось настолько просто?

— Я правильно тебя понимаю?

Омега кивнул, стащил с его носа старые очки и сжал их дужки в ладони. Ричи предсказуемо начал щуриться, но даже с такого близкого расстояния смог разглядеть ярко-карие красивые глаза омеги, которые блестели от предвкушения.

Стэн не хотел, чтобы Ричи увидел, но всё же альфе удалось заметить, как омега нервно облизывает свои губы. Ричи улыбнулся и наклонился к мальчику, закрывая глаза и мягко соединяя их губы. Стэн ахнул и сжал пальцами плечи альфы, на что тот поднял одну руку и удобно устроил её на идеально ровной спине.

Ричи чувствовал, как в груди стучит его сердце, и этот неровный ритм лишний раз подтверждал, что всё происходящее в эту секунду не было очередным сном. Это не было разочарованием. Это не было его мечтой. Всё, чего он когда-либо хотел, сбылось сегодня.

_Но хотел он, или хотели за него?_

  
Ещё вчера Ричи мог только дрочить в своей комнате и отчаянно мечтать о таком: пусть и от недавно пережитого страха, но Стэн вжимается в него всем телом, его тонкие руки слегка дрожат, влажные ладони сжимают и тянут его рубашку, а сбитое поцелуем дыхание омеги обжигает щёку.

А его запах невольно заставляет дышать глубже, затмевает сознание, заставляя трепетать перед неизведанным и запретным чувством _желания_.

Они теперь типа встречаются?

Стэн медленно разорвал поцелуй, чтобы сделать спасительный глоток воздуха, и за эти несколько секунд Ричи сам перевёл дыхание и снова наклонился, слегка увлажнив языком свои губы.

Новый поцелуй получился отнюдь не таким целомудренным, как первый. Губы Ричи мягко обхватили нижнюю губу омеги, невольно заставляя Стэна крепче сжать пальцами плечи альфы. Ричи не раз видел как взрослые целуются в фильмах. Но чтобы испытать это чувство самому…

Инстинктивно альфа знал, что ему нужно делать. Ричи запустил ладонь в волосы мальчика против линии их роста, в который раз за этот вечер навёл небольшой беспорядок и слегка оттянул их назад, отчего Стэн приоткрыл губы, тихо простонав на выдохе.

— Ричи, пожалуйста…

Ричи посмотрел на его яркие мягкие губы и с готовностью подарил ласковый поцелуй. Если Стэнли попросит, Ричи готов целовать его всю свою жизнь.

Их губы снова соединились в нежном поцелуе, и Ричи почувствовал, что безумно хочет поцеловать омегу в шею. _Укусить его_. Руки альфы не отпускали его от себя ни на миллиметр. Омега потерся бёдрами о бедро Ричи, и тот внезапно осознал, что у него _встаёт_. На улице. Перед домом Стэна. И если омега это почувствует… Какой конфуз.

Ричи не прервал поцелуя и шумно втянул носом воздух, показывая омеге, как нужно правильно дышать, чтобы лишний раз не отвлекаться впустую от столь приятного занятия. И тут же пожалел об этом. Должно быть, Стэн почувствовал его возбуждение, но не на физическом уровне. Омега сам впервые начал возбуждаться от действий и насыщенного запаха альфы, и его организм отреагировал таким образом на Ричи.

Их запахи будто начали сплетаться между собой, и преобладающая нота в запахе альфы — мускус (как считал Ричи, но не считали остальные) почти слился с лаймом омеги. Вишнёвый шлейф альфы нежно окутал омегу, в то время как Ричи вдыхал сочный мятный запах.

Они раскрывались друг для друга. Альфа готов был поспорить на все сокровища мира, что истинность ощущается именно так. Это действительно тешило его самолюбие. Но заставило его разорвать поцелуй.

 _Что-то не так. Всё должно быть не так._ Но разве сам Ричи в последнее время не был влюблён в Стэна? Так почему сейчас он думает вовсе не об этом? Ему снова становится страшно без особой на то причины.

— Иди домой, Стэнни, мы встретимся завтра и обо всём поговорим, хорошо?

Омега не моргая посмотрел в чёрные глаза Ричи, не преминул облизать свои сладкие от слюны альфы губы и сглотнул, не торопясь возвращать на его нос очки.

— Ну, отдай, — улыбнулся Ричи.

— И что мне за это будет?

— Я тебя поцелую?

— Это я тебя поцелую, если не боишься умереть от моего «змеиного яда», — усмехнулся омега.

— Твой яд самый сладкий на свете… Ты же знаешь, что на самом деле _я не такой_ , каким стараюсь казаться?

— Знаю, — просто ответил Стэн, — мы все это заметили.

Омега опустил ладонь на грудь Ричи, снова привстал, опираясь на него, и поцеловал в губы.

И когда окружающая действительность вновь обрела для альфы привычные очертания, он облегчённо выдохнул. Весь мир стал каким-то мрачным и неприветливым. Заставлял опасаться.

— Хорошо, я ухожу.

— Уходи, — ответил альфа.

Ричи не мог не поцеловать этого сладкого милашку в последний раз и не пожелать ему на прощание не менее сладких снов. Также он не смел отвести от Стэна глаз, когда омега поднялся по лестнице и скрылся за дверью своего дома около десяти часов вечера.

Альфа начал думать о Стэне и поймал себя на мысли, что уже по нему скучал. Ричи думал о вкусном запахе омеги, и разливавшаяся по телу сладкая радость заставила его улыбнуться и оставить все страхи позади.

Туман продолжал низко расползаться и клубиться среди редко стоящих домов. Фонари мерцали холодным неживым светом, но именно он вёл альфу к дому через тьму, в которой оживали кошмары, с которыми каждые двадцать семь лет приходилось сталкиваться детям, живущим в Дерри.

Ричи был безумно счастлив и ощущал в себе невероятную Силу, чувствовал, как она прокладывает ему путь в ночи. Она _является противодействующей_ и оберегает его, и не позволит _Оно_ причинить ему вред. И теперь альфа, несмотря ни на что, легко мог найти дорогу к своему дому. Даже без очков.

Ричи подумал: «Наверно одолжил у Эдди его компас?»

_Где-то неподалёку, в кромешной темноте, лопнул красный воздушный шарик._

  
Но Ричи больше не верил своим страхам. Этого хлопка он не услышал и, всё ещё смеясь от собственной шутки, неуклюже повернул в нужном направлении, и стал что-то радостно насвистывать себе под нос.

_Густой туман начинает рассеиваться._


	3. 6. Майкл Хэнлон выигрывает спор

« **Loser team** »

  
Майк: я так устал от этого дерьма

Билл: жиза

Бен: как же хорошо, что нас отпустили с последнего урока...

Ричи: кайф, Бев, го покурим

Бев: го

Эдди: РИЧИ! ты задолжал мне новые кеды

Ричи: да я помню, детка) 

Бев: я — патриот! (нет)

Бен: ну после того, как на Канзас-стрит упало дерево, его выкорчевали и построили на его месте торговый центр, я сомневаюсь в адекватности администрации Дерри

Стэн: Согласен.

Майк: я же говорил тебе, Билл, что на этом сайте годный контент

Ричи: лайк, подписка

Стэн: ...о невыезде?

Ричи: если только для тебя, Стэнли

Бев: я уже пришла домой

Бев: а где баунти?

Бен: кто?

Бев: где майк?

Майк: а его нет

Бев: жаль.

Бев: хороший был парень, молодой…

Майк: да…)

Майк: к тому же красавчик;)

Стэн: Уйди.

Стэн: Однако я горжусь тем, что живу в Америке!

Бев: [Стэн: Однако я горжусь тем, что живу в Америке!] пф, пиздабол.

Майк: [Бев: [Стэн: Однако я горжусь тем, что живу в Америке!] пф, пиздабол.] +

Эдди: ты сам три часа назад написал, что Америка — отстой-_-

Стэн: Уйдите.

Бев: уйди первым:D

Стэн: Вот и валите отсюда.

Майк: у Стэна иногда такой ледяной характер

Билл: хах, иногда?

Ричи: холодный как говно в проруби

Стэн: Ты сейчас такого йогурта отхватишь!

Ричи: ой, боюсь

Эдди: этой ночью ты покойник, Ричи, спи с одним открытым глазом.

Бев: что у вас опять случилось? (´･ᴗ･`)

Эдди: о, ничего.

Эдди: не знаю как вашей, но нашей группе дали доклад по маркетингу на тему «мое любимое животное», нужно было презентовать его так, чтобы все захотели его купить

Эдди: и знаете, что сделал Тозиер после того, как вы выступили и вас отпустили раньше?

Эдди: ОН НАЧАЛ РАССКАЗЫВАТЬ ПРО МЕНЯ ПЕРЕД ВСЕМ КЛАССОМ!

Билл: ууууу…

Бен: я помолюсь за тебя, Ричи

Ричи: ключевое слово «любимое»

Майк: я с нетерпением жду, когда Эдди устроит Ричи анал-карнавал

Бев: я засниму это Х)

Бен: так это поэтому сегодня Ричи сбежал с предпоследнего урока лмао?

Билл: я тоже видел, как он скакал через школьный двор

Бев: а Билл скейтер бой

Билл: вообще-то, я sk8er boi

Бев: ооой придира

Майк: скакал на школьном? Ричи-то?

Ричи: я везде скакал, ало

Стэн: Вы все. 

Стэн: Умрите.

Стэн: [Ричи: я везде скакал, ало] Особенно на хуях. Сейчас три часа ночи, какого хера вы не спите?

Ричи: упс, древнее зло пробудилось D: я не буду онлайн до завтра, всем спокойной ночи~

Стэн: Иди уже спать, а?

Ричи: пошёл вон отсюда

Ричи: вообще-то нужно выключать оповещения на ночь, если ты не знал

Стэн: Вообще-то с тобой мы завтра поговорим.

Ричи: жду с нетерпением

* * *

  
Бев: я хочу розового пони...

Ричи: я тоже...

Стэн: (Не)уважаемый мистер Тозиер, сдерживайтесь, пожалуйста, в моём обществе.  
  
Бев: да, тут приличные люди собрались, вообще-то

Стэн: Как не стыдно, большой уже мальчик.

Ричи: молчание — золото, слышал о таком?

Эдди: а что за болезнь «сиф»?

Майк: тиф?

Билл: сифилис

Стэн: Она называется «Ричи Тозиер».

Ричи: она называется «может ты закроешь свой рот»

Эдди: а может быть ты закроешь свой ебальник?

Ричи: а Эдди сказал слово на букву «ебальник» ууууу...

Бев: дегенераты...

Билл: Ричи, прекрати уже эту травлю, сколько можно

Ричи: а у Билла проблемы с самоидентификацией 

Билл: что?

Ричи: ты гей, говорю

Билл: я тебе тоже много чего хочу сказать

Билл: кто сегодня выйдет? Пуствшь нас заждалась…

Бев: пуствшь лмао

Ричи: у меня голова болит, мне не можно

Ричи: вы же меня знаете, я постоянно занят: кокаин, ночной клуб, шлюхи…

Стэн: Звучит как дешёвая отмазка.

Ричи: твой рот как дешёвая отмазка, а я занят

Эдди: какой же ты позор…

Бен: эх, сейчас бы в 2к17 засирать Ричи:)

Стэн: Это не отменяет того факта, что Ричи — человек-позор.

Эдди: но мне стыдно находиться с ним в одной беседе!

Стэн: Мне стыдно жить с ним на одной планете.

Билл: а мне просто стыдно

Эдди: уходим.

Ричи: зАбАнЬтЕ иХ

* * *

  
Эдди: ребят, я на три дня один дома)

Ричи: Эдди, детка, ты никогда не будешь один, у тебя есть я<3

Эдди: уйди.

Бев: а ричи парит вейп

Ричи: я парю вейп только со вкусом мохито, да, Стэнли?

Эдди: черт! Сейчас мне позвонил Ричи и сказал, что придет ко мне домой, что мне делать?

Ричи: детка, ты же в курсе, что я тОжЕ еСтЬ в ЭтОй БеСеДе?!

Бен: Эдди, когда он подойдет к двери твоего дома, просто встань по ту сторону и скажи, что никого нет дома:)))

Бев: лол (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

Стэн: [Бен: Эдди, когда он подойдет к двери твоего дома, просто встань по ту сторону и скажи, что никого нет дома:)))] Годно.

Ричи: как грубо! Стэнни, любимый, я думал ты всегда будешь на моей стороне кровати!!!

Билл: ох... отвали уже от Эдди

Стэн: Забаньте его.

Майк: ахахахахахахвхвазазвахахах

Бев: но ты ведь сам никогда не забанишь ричи?)

Стэн: …нет.

Ричи: люблю тебя<3

Стэн: Завалист.

Бев: стэн опечатался!!! он смущен!!!!!

Стэн: У тебя нет доказательств.

Ричи: а у меня есть<3

Стэн: Да ты вообще дебил, кто тебе поверит.

Ричи: а слабо сказать это мне в лицо?

Стэн: Сейчас час ночи…

Ричи: это НЕ оправдание

Стэн: А по скайпу считается?

Ричи: …да

Стэн: Сейчас позвоню.

Ричи: жду

Билл: я понимаю, что не должен, но в такие моменты я чертовски ревную

Бев: кого ревнуешь?

Билл: Ричи аххахахааххаха

Ричи: взаимно, Билли<3

Эдди: Ричи, прекрати уже флиртовать с Биллом при всех

Бев: и со стэном тоже 

Ричи: я флиртую со всеми, если ты ещё не заметила, крошка;)

Бев: крошка у тебя в штанах;)

Ричи: ;(

Ричи: и вообще ты не завидуй, Эдс, я не виноват, что Билл такой огузок

Билл: Рич, я угощу тебя подзатыльником)

Ричи: и вообще мы со Стэнли НЕ флиртуем

Ричи: но иногда немного бывает…

Стэн: Я не буду комментировать это заявление.

Ричи: потому что это правда

Ричи: пссс, Эдс, я уже собираюсь выходить к тебе, доставай бухло~

Стэн: И монополию.

Стэн: Вот тебе лишь бы бухать. 

Ричи: закройся, ты один пьёшь за нас обоих

Эдди: за что мне это, господи

Бев: в бутылочку поиграем 

Майк: а как же карты на раздевание?

Билл: Майку снова захотелось раздеться хааххаахха

Майк: оой будто вам не понравился мой стриптиз 

Ричи: Биллу понравился, он же гей, но ещё больше ему понравится, если разденусь я 

Билл: отвали

Билл: хотя в каждой шутке есть доля шутки, я не против)

Бен: я надеюсь, что все научились на своих прошлых ошибках, и никто не догадается притащить бин бузлд

Билл: мне попалась конфета со вкусом блевотины, а потом я заблевал пол...

Бев: а мне со вкусом соплей

Эдди: уж лучше сопли, чем тухлое яйцо

Ричи: зачем ты так нелестно о себе отзываешься?

Эдди: Ричи, заткнись!

Эдди: ему попался тухлый сыр, и он его съел, даже не поморщился 

Ричи: я же был в нетрезвом состоянии, я вообще не заметил разницы)))0))0) я даже не заметил разницы между правой рукой и ртом Стэнли...

Эдди: ты отвратителен

Эдди: зато я заметил, как у тебя изо рта воняло 

Ричи: ну и нехер было лезть ко мне в рот своим языком 

Ричи: лучше залезь к Биллу...))

Ричи: и вообще это ты воняешь

Эдди: уйди

Ричи: вы все воняете

Бев: мы тоже тебя любим) 

Ричи: Стэнли совсем офигевший, ему тогда достались все сладкие конфеты

Стэн: На самом деле мне попалась одна белая конфета со странным вкусом, но я перетерпел и соврал, что она сладкая.

Билл: ну и мразь же ты (я любя)

Ричи: ах белая? она была со вкусом моей спермы 

Ричи: ох, погодите-ка... это была не конфета 

Стэн: Ещё одно слово и ты пойдёшь на хуй.

Ричи: если на твой, то я согласен

Билл: Ричи, можно потише, пожалуйста?

Эдди: вы меня все уже задолбали 

Ричи: я твою мамку долбал)))0)0))

Эдди: и долго мне вас ждать?

Майк: я уже подхожу к твоему дому 

Бев: мы с беном и билли только встретились, сейчас придем

Эдди: хорошо)

Ричи: а Эдди — гоблин

Эдди: а ты не приходи

Ричи: но ты всё равно хочешь меня видеть? я уже подхожу

Бев: никто не хочет тебя видеть ахпахзахахааха

Ричи: Билли-бой тебя тоже подзатыльником угостит, Беверли...

* * *

  
Стэн: Каждый день Майк меня изводит своими спорами.

Билл: а я говорил тебе об этом

Ричи: о чём? о том, что ты гей?

Билл: ты гей

Ричи: на самом деле я принял весь удар на себя и сказал, что это не я, я не гей

Ричи: а вот Стэн гей

Стэн: Я ждал от тебя этого комментария, ты весьма предсказуемый.

Ричи: да) как и твоё желание заткнуть меня поцелуем

Стэн: Выучи английский сначала.

Ричи: вообще-то не английский, а американский

Эдди: сегодня Ричи шлепнул меня!

Ричи: не ври, я нежно погладил!

Ричи: вы видели эти шикарные гей-посты у Билла в инстаграме?

Билл: меня взломали, блин

Майк: я тоже успел заценить отборное гей-порно в свой ленте

Бев: о дааааа билли ты ни разу не палишься

Ричи: прикиньте, если бы мой батя или мама это увидели... я бы сказал «помните, это мой друг Билл»

Стэн: Они бы спросили: «Билл? Это тот, что сверху или снизу?»

Ричи: АХАХАХАХАХАЗПХА вот за это чувство юмора я люблю тебя, я даже угощу тебя сегодня чем-нибудь

Билл: Стэн, с твоей стороны это было подло и вообще не смешно

Бен: а я еще лайки ставлю на автомате, смотрю что-то не то

Бен: но потом я их убрал, так что не считается

Бев: а я нажала на «пожаловаться»

Билл: на себя пожалуйся(((

Стэн: Не надо мне ничего, хотя бы просто перестань говорить про меня гадости.

Ричи: да чтобы я что-то плохое про Стэна сказал... неслыханно

Эдди: вы каждый день разводите дикий срач

Бен: эй, когда мы уже пойдем в кино?

Майк: послезавтра

Ричи: а с кем мне сходить на фильм?

Билл: у тебя есть Эдди, я и Стэн)

Эдди: Ричи, ты не пойдешь со мной на этот фильм, там надо думать

Ричи: ха-ха

Ричи: как он хоть называется?

Стэн: «Восстание обезьян», фильм про тебя.

Ричи: а может про тебя?

Майк: давайте я попробую разрядить обстановку и объявлю результаты нашего последнего спора со Стэном?

Бев: го

Бен: кам он

Стэн: Ничего не изменилось. 

Майк: я выиграл, а Стэн наспор съел три пачки мятной жевачки

Стэн: Ужас. У меня скулы дико свело, жевать было невозможно.

Ричи: Стэнли знает, что это ещё не то, что можно в рот засунуть наспор

Стэн: Ага. Да.

Ричи: я бы поспорил с ним на отсос

Ричи: я бы даже ему поддался...)

Стэн: Молчи, а?

Эдди: ~~не~~ намек

Стэн: Все же помнят, что сегодня собираемся у меня?

Стэн: Поможете мне украсить комнату?

Эдди: да)

Ричи: я — твоё главное украшение

Стэн: Тогда почему ты ещё не у меня дома?

Ричи: <3

Ричи: я уже был сегодня у тебя

Ричи: ребят, дома у Стэнли ничего нет

Ричи: кроме смерти

Ричи: я официально выполнил дневную норму, простебал Стэна — аж от души отлегло…

Ричи: я умру, если не смогу хотя бы сутки над нам издеваться…

Стэн: Ты не приглашён.

Ричи: фак ю

Бев: между вами такая любовь ٩(◕‿◕)۶

Ричи: а Бев красит спагетти ногти

Эдди: это было один раз, и то наспор!

Бев: не отмазывайся;)

Ричи: кстати, Стэнли, давно хотел тебе сказать одну вещь

Стэн: И какую же?

Ричи: ты ужасно чавкаешь, когда ~~сосёшь мой~~ жуешь жевачку, без обид

Ричи: она у тебя распласталась по зубам как выпавший из окна человек

Стэн: Вот что ты опять нагнетаешь? Я приму это к сведению.

Ричи: ты хотел написать «проигнорирую»?

Стэн: Именно это, да.

Ричи: ну в общем, Бев, в итоге Стэнли плюнул в меня этой жевачкой, до сих пор не могу её остатки с рубашки соскрести…

Стэн: Безвкусной рубашки.

Ричи: такой же безвкусной как и ты

Стэн: А ты пробовал?

Ричи: кхм… ты сам знаешь ответ

Эдди: так

Билл: блэт

Бен: чего мы о вас двоих еще не знаем?

Ричи: отстаньте, лучше помогли бы с рубашкой

Бев: рич, попробуй ледяной водой

Ричи: это же Стэн! тут даже святая вода не поможет, только экзорцист…

Стэн: Вонючий позер.

Ричи: понторез.

Стэн: Ты Скуби-Ду.

Ричи: а ты его корм.

Стэн: Ты — дужка от очков Велмы.

Ричи: а ты оранжевый гейский шарф Фреда.

Билл: может вы уединитесь и перейдете в лс?

Ричи: ой, Большой Билл меня ревнует, я замолкаю

Стэн: Наконец-то.

Майк: вот не надо тут, этот шарф унисекс

Стэн: А унисекс тут только Ричи.

Ричи: оооооОООООО!!!!!!!!!!!!! СТЭН ВЫДАЁТ КЛАССНЫЙ ПРИКОЛ

Стэн: А вообще закрой рот.

Ричи: а вообще уйди отсюда.

* * *

Бен: а куда делся Билл?

Эдди: они с Ричи вышли пошептаться

Стэн: Он его бьёт?

Эдди: да)

Стэн: Ну и слава Богу. Давно пора.

Бен: я этот бургер оставил 1,5 часа назад на подоконнике

Бен: а ещё он на солнце полежал, смекаешь?

Ричи: я не виноват, что забыл обед, так что ничего, съем твой бургер и потом недельку полежу с пищевым отравлением…

Эдди: неужели мы сможем отдохнуть от Ричи целую неделю? спасибо, Бен)

Эдди: чтоб вы знали бургеры вредные! их неизвестно на чем жарят

Ричи: ух, я был бы сейчас не против пожарить Стэнли...

Стэн: Скройся.

Майк: да не испортится этот бургер, это же не пирожки с анашой

Ричи: а жаль

Стэн: Я маме твоей всё расскажу.

Ричи: она их тоже любит ахахзхахаха

Бев: забыл-правда-забыл или забыл-«забыл»?

Эдди: он никогда не приносит с собой обед, зато уминает мой(

Ричи: второе

Бев: мы с майком и стэном поделимся с тобой))

Ричи: я люблю вас

Майк: нашего со Стэном мнения никто не спросил, но ради Ричи я готов пойти на такие жертвы

Стэн: Я — нет.

Ричи: ты же еврей, неудивительно

Ричи: но я всё равно вас ВСЕХ люблю)

Стэн: [Ричи: ты же еврей, неудивительно] И в каком месте это должно быть смешно?

Ричи: а не должно быть, сладкий!

Ричи: в том месте, что любая религия — отстой, людей объединяет любовь, а не какое-то там вероисповедание 

Стэн: Согласен.

Стэн: Неужели ты эволюционировал и теперь умеешь думать как человек?

Майк: ребзи, срочно заскриньте это!!!!!!!

Бев: чтоооооооооо стэн согласился с ричи??? я умерла???????!!

Билл: им двоим все не нравится: политика — отстой, религия — отстой

Ричи: …образование — отстой

Стэн: Современное искусство — отстой.

Ричи: рот твой — отстой

Билл: зато рок вечен

Стэн: Это да.

Ричи: ++++++++

Ричи: а Билл со мной не поделился...

Билл: с какой это стати? я скоро накоплю на машину

Стэн: Стиральную?

Билл: максимум на игрушечную ахахаххаха

Ричи: подожди, Стэнли, а у тебя же сегодня шабат — тебе нельзя печатать в телефоне своими сладкими пальчиками

Ричи: и раскрывать пасть

Стэн: Идиот, сегодня пятница. Шабат завтра.

Стэн: А Ричи нельзя сегодня есть мясо. Ебучий католик.

Ричи: Стэнни, пошёл бы ты уже в… синагогу, в Бангор, а?

Стэн: Я-то пойду. Да вот ты будешь по мне скучать, кола.

Ричи: буду, мохито:с

Стэн: Не пиши мне больше ничего в лс, католик.

Ричи: я при всём желании не могу — ты меня в бан кинул, еврейский кабачок

Ричи: мне больше негде тебя донимать как здесь

Стэн: Ах, ну да. Какой же я предусмотрительный.

Ричи: мне нечего скрывать, пусть все видят!

Бен: я просто хочу напомнить, что эта беседа — не место для ваших «шер мон шер»

Ричи: но самое место для наших йогуртов

**Эдвард Каспбрак** покинул беседу

**Стэнли Урис** покинул беседу

  
Ричи: два обидчивых огрызка

Бен: [Стэн: Я ему отгрызу всё, что можно и нельзя.] Стэн просил тебе переслать

Ричи: Стэнли не отстанет от меня даже после смерти…

Бев: твоей или его?

Ричи: та обоих

Билл: ну вы и дали жару аахаххахахахпаазахаха я чуть вслух не засмеялся

Майк: Ричи, я еле успокоился, думал, меня выгонят с урока, черт…

Ричи: хоть кто-то смеётся над моими шутками <3

Бев: над ними даже мамка твоя не смеется

Ричи: а вот это правда( удар ниже пояса

Бев: будто там у тебя что-то есть 

Билл: помимо мозгов

Ричи: ооооооой вы двое, уходите, вам здесь не рады

Бев: пс рич, билл, вы где были-то?

Ричи: не суть важно

Билл: он мне отсосал в туалете

Бев: геи, я так и знала

Ричи: Билл, хватит всем врать

Ричи: вообще-то, мы там просто пососались

Майк: надеюсь, что это был сарказм

Билл: если бы...

**Эдвард Каспбрак** вернулся в беседу

  
Эдди: я уже жалею, что вернулся

**Стэнли Урис** вернулся в беседу

  
Стэн: Так уж и быть. По многочисленным просьбам.

Ричи: мНоГоЧиСлЕнНыМ

Бен: я думал, только омеги ходят по двое в туалеты, хм...

Ричи: я как-то ходил вместе со Стэном, сами понимаете зачем

Эдди: ты воняешь

Ричи: Эдс, я этого даже не отрицаю

Стэн: Помоечники.

Билл: Ричи хреново целуется, к слову...

Стэн: +

Ричи: ...

Эдди: нормально он целуется

Билл: Эдди, какого хрена?!

Ричи: Эдди лучший:3

* * *

  
Майк: это самый скучный урок в моей жизни

Ричи: давайте поиграем в ролевую игру?

Бев: что опять

Стэн: Мне не нравятся твои глупые идеи и предложения, Ричи, лучше бы хоть одну книжку в своей жизни прочитал…

Бен: о господи

Стэн: А ещё мне не нравится Бен, который пишет «о господи», а дальше не поясняет.

Ричи: тебе всегда всё не нравится, лучше молчи, мохито

Стэн: Такими темпами ты не доживёшь до следующей перемены, Балабол.

Ричи: так всё, завалитесь: я буду Трампом

Ричи: а Эдди — моим бюджетом

Ричи: Стэн — Мексика, а Билл — стена между нами

Билл: это еще что за намеки такие?

Стэн: Грубиян, опять ты лезешь со своей политотой.

Ричи: ах вот как ты поступаешь со мной, Мексика! что же завтра будет с нами?

Билл: заткнись

Бев: бип-бип, ричи

Ричи: бибикайте сколько душе угодно, мне плевать

Стэн: Закрой свой рот.

Ричи: скажи мне это в лицо

Стэн: Я и говорю.

Ричи: нет, ты шепчешь неприличные слова на иврите и пинаешь мой стул, и ты в прямом смысле делаешь это за моей спиной

Эдди: вообще-то у нас урок, ало

Стэн: Ща допишу а, погоди?

Ричи: ладно

Эдди: так с меня хватит, я выхожу из беседы

Ричи: из-за таких как ты, Стэнли, из этой беседы уходят лучшие, красивейшие, умнейшие!

Бев: я все еще здесь XD

Стэн: Лучше бы какой-нибудь Ричи ушёл.

Майк: кстати, прости Рич, когда я пришёл, почти все места были заняты

Майк: я бы оставил тебе место рядом со мной, но если хочешь, может, пересядешь к нам…

Стэн: Или сядешь на бутылку?

Ричи: не, максимум на кешью

Ричи: ах да, Стэнли, из-за твоего антивирусного диска мой комп теперь глючит, он что вирус (???) словил

Стэн: Нет там вирусов.

Ричи: но зато ты вирус поймал, хах

Стэн: Чтобы подхватить от тебя вирус не нужно прилагать усилий, достаточно просто постоять рядом.

Стэн: И вообще. Ты нарвался, нытик.

Ричи: не нытик, а понторез

Бен: кого-то сегодня после уроков отмельничают…

Ричи: да, готовь вазелин, Стэнли

Стэн: Приготовлю для твоей мамаши.

Ричи: ой какой же ты душный, хватит воровать мои шутки

Стэн: Хватит быть таким идиотом.

Эдди: уйдите

Билл: оба

Бев: обоюдная рррревность

Майк: успокойтесь! го сегодня мяч погоняем на пустыре?

Ричи: почему не бейсбол? подавать, бегать, считать деньги и ныть — единственное в чём преуспел Стэнли

Стэн: Приятно.

Билл: я не хочу на коробку

Бен: главное, чтобы не песок

Майк: Ричи, ты идёшь на футбол?

Ричи: на ваши гейские забавы?

Бев: да здесь вообще нихуя нет коробок, есть нормальный газон?

Ричи: ладно, я в деле

Ричи: я вас всех тогда по-быстрому выебу) Эдс, ты же будешь болеть за меня?

Эдди: размечтался, попроси об этом Стэна

Стэн: Фу, никогда. Если вы, ребята, удавите Ричи, я буду только рад. И, к слову, это Бев вас всех нагнёт.

Майк: пфф ничего нового)

Бев: через десять минут перемена, ричи, мы идем курить

Ричи: да

Билл: я с вами

Эдди: сколько уже можно

Ричи: не ворчи, детка<3

Стэн: Билл, мы с Майком идём пить кофе.

Бев: и думать о нем…

Билл: хорошо)

Майк: о допуске на финальный тест Лэйна?

Ричи: о НЕдопуске

* * *

  
Ричи: Стэн, Бев, вечером гулять пойдёте?

Бев: тупой?

Стэн: Ну дурачок, всё ясно.

Стэн: Не советую тебе вообще что-либо писать сюда.

Стэн: Ты маслёнок.

Ричи: у тебя опять «эти дни», Стэнли??!

Стэн: А Ричи умер, кстати.

Бев: #ричиживи

Ричи: ты гнилой кабачок

Ричи: да и вонючий к тому же

Стэн: Ричи как был, так и остался весёлым ~~вонючим~~ парнем.

Ричи: поздравляю, твои шутки немного эволюционировали

Ричи: жаль только, что она одна такая, да и то не твоя

Стэн: Это того стоило? Тебе не лень отвечать мне? Это такая честь для меня…

Ричи: ой, того и гляди вонять перестанешь, только в кровать мою не ложись, когда опять наклюкаешься

Стэн: В лс пройдём, сухарик?

Ричи: даун просто, лс закрыты

Ричи: лучше завтра не приходи в школу

Билл: когда же вы двое угомонитесь 

Эдди: напомните мне первое правило нашего клуба?

Майк: «затыкайте Ричи, а в особо тяжелых случаях бейте его»?

Эдди: это второе, хотя тоже сгодится

Ричи: а почему Эдди отсел от меня? у меня на коленках полно места, даже для Стэнли хватит…

Стэн: Такой ты примат, конечно. 

Ричи: я? пират? уууу вот это реально приятно

Эдди: Ричи совсем стал слеп как крот, не видит текста сообщений

Билл: не в этом дело, он просто тупой

Стэн: Почему я с тобой ещё общаюсь?

Ричи: потому что ты меня любишь, мохито~

Стэн: Сейчас я достану свою огромную розовую биту со стразами и изнасилую тебя ею.

Ричи: звучит здорово, я в деле

Билл: да, Ричи любит такие вещи

Эдди: а ты откуда знаешь?

Майк: пошли все вон отсюда

Бев: и не говори, майки.... они еще те извращенцы 

Бен: Стэн, передай мне карандаш плз

Майк: Бен делает вид, что не в теме, хотя сам такое вытворял на этих выходных 

Бев: он это со мной вытворял, а не как стэн с ричи аххахахахаха

Ричи: а ты откуда про это знаешь, мы где-то спалились? 

Бев: только посмотрите на лицо стэна о:

Бен: он весь красный сидит...

Ричи: сейчас взорвётся 

Стэн: Заткнитесь лучше.

Эдди: вы со Стэном каждый день палитесь

Билл: да

Майк: +

Бен: ну мы же не слепые)))0)0) 

Билл: Рич, меня даже Джорджи спрашивал, когда вы со Стэном уже встречаться начнете?

Стэн: Никогда.

Ричи: никогда не говори «никогда», сладкий, я тебя добьюсь

Стэн: Может хватит уже шутить на эту тему?

Ричи: вообще-то я абсолютно серьёзно, а впрочем, скоро ты и сам в этом убедишься

Эдди: такой Ричи меня настораживает

Билл: даже пугает

Ричи: это твоё лицо всех пугает, а я предусмотрителен

* * *

  
Стэн: Мне нужно руку срочно вытереть.

Ричи: можешь о меня её вытереть, только не о рубашку

Стэн: Ладно. Подставляй лицо.

Ричи: я тебе о лицо потом вытру свой кулак

Стэн: Как грубо. На первый раз ограничимся предупреждением. 

Стэн: Надеюсь, больше такого не повторится. 

Стэн: Иначе буду вынужден сообщить твоей маме.

Ричи: о нет, только не маме!!!!!!!

Ричи: блять, какой же Стэн охуенный!!!!!

Ричи: и шутки у него что надо!!!

Ричи: я хочу от тебя детей

Стэн: Я выйду за тебя, когда ты возьмёшь у меня за щеку.

Стэн: А потом у всей футбольной команды.

Майк: не приплетай в ваш интим мою команду!

Ричи: скажи мне правду

Ричи: Стэнли врёт всем, что он натурал

Ричи: но на деле он каждый день гоняет с друзьями в клуб

Ричи: а гоняет только в один клуб — в гей-клуб «Сокол»

Бен: ты-то откуда знаешь?

Ричи: я же с ним езжу, чё вы думали, я там подрабатываю

Стэн: Глядите, Ричи от чёрной зависти сейчас удавится.

Билл: мудак тупой

Ричи: а я — Ричи

Билл: быть Ричи хуже — твое лицо, что моя жопа 

Ричи: это ещё не конец, Большой Билл

Стэн: Зачем тебе вообще работать?

Ричи: а зачем тебе свою пасть раскрывать?

Билл: Ричи копит деньги, капитал, чтоб его

Ричи: я коплю на рот Стэнли

Стэн: Не попадайся мне сегодня на глаза.

Ричи: сегодня в завтрашний день

Майк: ахахаххааххахаахах вы все такие дебилы, я вас обожаю 

Бев: вот что ты смеешься, ты тоже такой 

Майк: я знаю)

Ричи: вы же понимаете, что мы все подходим друг другу?

Билл: как коллективный разум? 

Ричи: ну почти, ты понимаешь, что мы идеальны?

Ричи: нам нужно семь наших мозгов соединить в один 

Стэн: Сверхразум.

Ричи: и как всегда Стэнли всё портит 

Ричи: вечно ты сливаешь все мои идеи, сколько уже можно?

Стэн: Тихо.

Ричи: вот за это я люблю тебя 

Стэн: Оу...

Бев: заткнись ричи

Ричи: ладно

Билл: черт! мне тоже нужны салфетки

Стэн: Ты плачешь?

Бев: он дрочит

Ричи: на гей порно

Ричи: то есть на Эдди

Бев: (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

Билл: вы оба, уйдите, пока я по-хорошему прошу

* * *

  
Ричи: эй, Эдди, я прав? Быстро ответь да или нет?

Эдди: ээээ… да?

Билл: никто в здравом уме не ответил бы Ричи «да»

Эдди: замолчи, Билл

Ричи: вообще-то Стэнли каждый день говорит мне «да» на моё предложение перепихнуться на большой перемене 

Стэн: Это была самая твоя несмешная шутка. 

Стэн: И в следующий раз я отвечу «нет».

Ричи: фак... 

Ричи: так вот, Эдди ответил «да»

Ричи: вот видишь, Стэнли, Эдди тоже назвал тебя бесчувственной сукой

Эдди: чтооо

Ричи: многоходовочка

Стэн: Когда же ты перестанешь, бесишь неимоверно.

Ричи: чел, если ты не понимаешь шуток то это твои проблемы.

Стэн: Чел, если ты не умеешь шутить, то это твои проблемы.

Билл: почему ты его челом называешь?

Ричи: а почему ты тут уши греешь?

Бен: может, потому что это общая беседа?

Бев: лучше не лезь к ним

Билл: я их не просто грею

Билл: красные уже все

Билл: я их уже поджариваю на ваших россказнях

Стэн: Начинается.

Ричи: я тя знаю пожизненно

Стэн: К сожалению.

Ричи: ну, во-первых, это раз

Ричи: а, во-вторых, мы играем со Стэнли в игру — говорим друг другу гадости с влюблённым взглядом

Стэн: Я думал, ты играешь в эту игру только с Эдди.

Ричи: с твоей мамашей играю, а вообще-то да, лет с девяти...

Ричи: спасибо, Эдс, что заметил)

Эдди: не за что

Майк: я вообще не понимаю, что здесь происходит

Ричи: поверь, я тоже

Ричи: но все мы знаем, что Стэнли не отличается особым чувством юмора, а в особенности своими своеобразными шутками~

Стэн: Ричи постоянно находится в таком диком напряжении оттого, что я его постоянно гноблю здесь.

Ричи: здесь вам не тут

Стэн: Поэтому его мозг не работает.

Ричи: он никогда не работает

Стэн: Вау, ты-таки это признал.

Ричи: Стэнли, ты подаришь мне на др свою фотку? 

Стэн: Какую? 

Бев: ты хочешь селфи стэна?) 

Ричи: буду носить его фото в кармане у сердца 

Стэн: Хорошо, я рассмотрю твоё предложение.

Билл: да ладноооо???? 

Майк: Ричи удостоился такой чести 

Ричи: для Стэнли я — вип-персона

Стэн: А вот и нет.

Ричи: а вот и да

Бев: и этим ребятам по 18 годиков...

Ричи: тока сфоткайся нагишом и в шоколадной пасте<3

Стэн: Сегодня вечером я соберу свои вещи и уеду из этого города навсегда.

Ричи: но тебе никогда не уехать от меня и моей искромётности 

Эдди: если только на тот свет, от Ричи нигде нет спасения

Майк: вот зачем Ричи подталкивает Стэна к суициду?

Ричи: потому что я люблю его, разве не очевидно? 

Бен: ну, неочень

Бев: очень!!!

Ричи: и этим ребятам по 18 годиков...

Бев: я тебя сейчас побью 

Ричи: нет, пожалуйста! я боюсь её в гневе

Бен: жиза

Билл: я боюсь всех омег из нашей компании, когда они в гневе

Майк: согласен 

Эдди: D:

Бев: ٩(ఠ益ఠ)۶

Стэн: :c

Ричи: ну вот! вы их расстроили, довольны теперь? они нас убьют...

* * *

  
Ричи: ловите фотку { _Ричи_сосётся_с_Эдди.jpg_ }

Ричи: ой, Эдс, прости, я компромат ~~не~~ случайно отправил

Эдди: я не ЭДС!!!!!

Стэн: Какой же ты нелепый.

Ричи: пошёл ты и так раком стоишь

Стэн: Оооой.

Бев: ричи с эдди так смачно засосались, когда играли в бутылочку╰(*´︶`*)╯

Билл: да, надо было их снять на видео

Ричи: не знал, что Билл такой любитель домашнего порно...

Билл: и не узнаешь

Бев: все уже знают ахаххахаха

Стэн: Давайте лучше обсудим, какую игру мне скачать? Может, Saints Row 4?

Бев: кому это нужно?

Бен: Стэн, иди в политику

Ричи: Стэн, иди нахуй лучше

Билл: забаньте его.

Бев: уже не смешно и не актуально, билли<3

Стэн: А там я тоже смогу поиграть?

Стэн: Или такого петушка как ты ещё поискать нужно?

Ричи: да, я тебе сейчас прогуглю одного петушка (тебя)

Эдди: клюв свой закрой, будь добр

Ричи: вообще-то я максимально очень

Эдди: вообще-то ты максимально НЕочень

Стэн: Фу, убери свой гугОл обратно в свои отвратительные вельветовые штаны. И вообще сожги их. Ужасный цвет…

Стэн: Беверли, как он называется? Грязно-розовый?  
  
Ричи: я думал, что для тебя важны не мои штаны, а то, что в них

Стэн: И это тоже.

Бев: дохлый коралловый

Ричи: это рот Стэнли грязно-розовый, я проверял

Эдди: Я ВАС ВСЕХ СЕЙЧАС ЗАБАНЮ

* * *

**Стэнли Урис** изменил название беседы « **Loser time** » на « **Гетеросексуальная беседа** »

  
Ричи: гетеросексуалы чтоли?

Ричи: вы ёбнулись?

Ричи: это зашквар в 2key17

Стэн: Иди выёбывайся в свою ориентацию.

Ричи: ты сначала мою сперму с губ вытри, а потом рот раскрывай 

Стэн: Я сейчас тебя исключу отсюда.

Ричи: на правду не обижаются 

Ричи: вы все тут ебанутые

Бев: не новость

Майк: кам он, Ричи, ты единственный, кто читает «50 оттенков серого» и «сумерки»

Ричи: это уже не актуально, сейчас я читаю «ванильное небо»

Стэн: Ты научился читать?

Ричи: молчи, рваный фантик

Бен: почему вы такие?

Эдди: ты о чем?

Бен: Эдди, вот как ты думаешь, мне было красиво видеть, как Майк со Стэном начали спорить про количество сисек у свиньи?

Бев: красиво xd

Эдди: конечно мда, они превзошли самих себя

Майк: а я выиграл кстати~~~~

Ричи: а ты и рот свой закрыть можешь кстати

Эдди: а я думаю, Ричи может пойти нахрен

Ричи: а Эдди не умеет думать

Ричи: и вообще ты воняешь

Эдди: нет ты!

Билл: хватит заигрывать с Эдди

Ричи: а то что? что ты мне сделаешь? признаешься, что ты не гетеро?

Билл: бляяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяяять Тозиер

Ричи: а Билл сказал слово на букву «блять»

**Ричи Тозиер** изменил название беседы « **Гетеросексуальная беседа** » на « **неГетеросексуальная беседа** »

  
Эдди: забаньте меня:с

Ричи: а Стэнли взял у меня за щеку

Стэн: Это правда.

Бев: (⊙_⊙)

Бев: (⊙‿⊙)

Эдди: что блять??!

Стэн: Ричи расщедрился и специально для меня купил «Чупа-чупс» со словами «соси, сладкий».

Билл: а, тогда ладно

Бен: Билл, не верь им, они теперь заодно

Стэн: Твоя догадка не верна.

Майк: это была годная шутка, Рич

Ричи: ещё бы

Стэн: А что у него вкус такой хуёвый?

Ричи: потому что у моего хуя такой вкус, тренируйся 

Стэн: Кто создал эту беседу? Исключите его к херам?

Стэн: Хотя если сравнивать размеры... Думаю, эта конфета подходит идеально.

Ричи: мелочь, а приятно, да?

Стэн: Уйди.

Ричи: тЫ нЕ сУкА кОнЕчНо

Ричи: вечно тебе всё не нравится, я же стараюсь тебе угодить!

Стэн: Отстань от меня уже, пожалуйста.

Ричи: слышите взрывы?

Ричи: это Стэнли бомбит

Бев: меня больше интересует вопрос про размеры и почему стэнли о них столь осведомлен...

* * *

  
Стэн: Что мне прикупить для сегодняшней вечеринки?

Ричи: купи мне пачку чипсов, ну как обычно?

Стэн: Хорошо.

Ричи: спасибо

Ричи: продажная конфетка:Р

Эдди: я уж было подумал, что вы двое способны на адекватный диалог…

Майк: не в этой жизни, Эдди

Стэн: Ты сейчас получишь по чумелю. Вариант с баном ещё в силе?

Билл: да

Билл: Стэн, купи заодно торт, а то у нас нет сладкого

Ричи: зачем нам сладкое, если у нас есть Стэнли?

Бев: оооооооооу это так милоооооооооо (っ˘з(˘⌣˘)♡

Стэн: Тебе меня не разжалобить. 

Стэн: Будешь сидеть в чс до нашего поступления в университет Мэна.

Бев: если кто не заметил, я вернулась в онлайн!!! поспорила с ричи и провела одну ночь без интернета, а будто говна поела…

Бев: а ещё раздавала ему подзатыльники, за то что он постоянно задротит, сама не лучше кмп:с

Ричи: все мы совершаем ошибки, но я тебя великодушно прощаю

Бен: а ты где был, Ричи?

Ричи: у нас с твоей…

Ричи: ах, ну ладно…

Ричи: я был на рыбалке с Майком и его отцом

Ричи: но словил только лещей

Стэн: Клещей?

Эдди: ФУУУУ

Ричи: лещей! и ты сейчас тоже словишь

Стэн: Ооой, да я твои тухлые бейсбольные подачи на раз ловлю. Что ты мне сделаешь? Заплачешь как девчонка?

Ричи: конечно заплачу ахахаха твоим лицом только детей пугать

Стэн: Уйди.

Билл: вы рыбачили на Кендускиге?

Майк: да

Бен: там же нет рыбы, только сток и канализация

Ричи: рыба есть выше по течению миль на 5, где ферма Майка

Ричи: Ну кароч на кендускиге клёво { _красота.jpg_ }

Стэн: Зачем ты сфоткал наш школьный пруд и выдаёшь его за какой-то Кендускиг?

Ричи: ой, ну какой же ты душный

Эдди: какой ты шумный, Рич

Билл: скинемся Ричи на лечение?

Эдди: это не лечится

Майк: Эдди должен был стать медиком

Ричи: я бы сказал педиком

Эдди: как смешнооо

Стэн: Тем более вы же знаете, что мозг Ричи, он одноразовый.

Бев: как презик

Ричи: как Эдди

Эдди: как ты!!!

Ричи: хорошо, а ты как?;)

Эдди: БАН!!!!!!!!

Ричи: кто-нибудь выключите Эдди, он уже закипел xd

Стэн: Может быть, это был сарказм?

Бев: а ричи идиот)

Ричи: а Бев глупая юбка)

Бев: нет, ну вы слышали то дерьмо, что он льет мне в уши

Ричи: но тя хуй разберёшь, Стэнли, ты всё обсераешь практически

Стэн: Теоретически ты прав. Практически — нет.

Стэн: [Бев: а ричи идиот)] Неоспоримая истина. Априорное суждение. Аксиома.

Ричи: если бы Стэнли буквально стал всё обсерать, то он начал бы с меня лол

Стэн: Слышите псина воет?

Стэн: Это Ричи заплакал.

Ричи: разнылся

Стэн: Как тёлка.

Ричи: ты заплакал-то

Стэн: Я разнылся?

Ричи: азхахахазаха

Майк: вы оба претендуете на звание самого пиздливого участника нашего клуба, без обид)

Ричи: я претендую только на задницу Эдди

Ричи: и Стэнли

Стэн: сейчас докукарекаешься, огурчик

Ричи: да я рофлю

Стэн: Уйди в лес и не возвращайся.

Ричи: ща я пройдусь по твоему лесу

Ричи: наломаю там дров

Ричи: наточу свой «осиновый кол»

Стэн: Уже наломал. Закрой ебало.

Ричи: сам закрой, иначе ты сейчас пойдёшь в лес развивать грибницу

Стэн: Гробницу?

Стэн: Ты пойдёшь со мной.

Бев: шли бы вы оба уже в свою гробницу 

Билл: ++++++

Эдди: ++

Ричи: Эдс, не поддакивай!

Ричи: Стэнни, конечно я пойду с тобой, это даже не обсуждается

Ричи: и вообще я тебе в рот дам

Стэн: Я твой рот наоборот.

Ричи: когда мы со Стэнли обнимаемся, мы как зефир в шоколаде

Ричи: я чёрный и сладкий как шоколадная кожа Майка

Ричи: а Стэнли ванильно-белый как засохшее собачье дерьмо

Стэн: Говномес. Один твой «бу-бу-бу».

Ричи: а вы знали, что Стэнли смеётся как машина бати Майка, когда мы её заводили после того, как она перевернулась?

Бен: я поражаюсь способности Ричи подбирать такие странные сравнения)

Ричи: это истинное искусство, талант, моя суперспособность

Стэн: Я думал, твоя суперспособность — быть нашей общей головной болью.

Ричи: а я думал, твоя суперспособость — быть нудным недовольным чистоплюем

Стэн: А ты вообще уйди отсюда.

Ричи: а ты вообще закрой рот

Стэн: Сейчас закрою тебе.

Бен: я обожаю ваши переписки

Майк: я обожаю ваши переписки [2]

Бев: я обожаю ваши переписки [3]

Ричи: я обожаю наши переписки [4]

Билл: я обожаю ваши переписки [5] так уж и быть)

Эдди: не смотрите на меня

Ричи: мы не можем на тебя смотреть, мы же все сейчас не (???) вместе

Стэн: Он образно, придурок.

Эдди: Ричи, если я сейчас начну пиздеть про твои некорректные вопросы, ты скажешь, что я как Стэн?

Ричи: мм…

Ричи: да.

Стэн: …

Эдди: …

Бев: …

Майк: …

Бен: …

Билл: …

Ричи: …

Ричи: ???

Эдди: БАН

Стэн: +

* * *

  
Бев: майки, а что ты писал сегодня весь последний урок?)

Майк: интерлюдии, это такие короткие жизненные зарисовки и описания) Билл мне помогает с ними

Майк: должен заметить, у него дар к писательству

Билл: да ладно тебе, у тебя на самом деле получается ничуть не хуже, чем у меня)

Бев: оооу вы оба такие сладкие скромняжки:3

Ричи: оу, класс! Билл помогает Майку вести (???) дневник

Майк: Ричи, это не одно и то же

Майк: к тому же я написал всего лишь две страницы…

Ричи: ого! да я в школе за год столько не писал!

Билл: очень смешно, Ричи

Эдди: Билл, Ричи не соврал, поверь мне

Эдди: он постоянно либо спит на уроках, либо достает меня и Стэна

Майк: кстати, Стэн, как там наш спор поживает?

Стэн: Превосходно.

Ричи: ЧТО ЗА НОВЫЙ СПОР А Я НЕ В ТЕМЕ

Майк: мы со Стэном поспорили, кто лучше напишет тест по предмету мистера Лэйна

Бев: фу, отстой

Билл: и кто выиграл?

Бен: а на что спорили?)

Стэн: Как же мне сейчас стыдно.

Майк: я написал на «А», Стэн на «А-»

Ричи: фу, ботаники

Эдди: бип-бип

Майк: я долго не мог решить, что загадать Стэну…

Майк: но, тщательно взвесив все «за» и «за», я поспорил на классику, на Джастина Бибера

Бен: ээээ

Билл: ээээ [2]

Майк: не в этом смысле! Стэн должен весь учебный день ходить в футболке с принтом Бибера и при мне слушать его ранние песни

Бев: ты чудовище

Ричи: ВХААХАХААЗААХАХАЗВПХА ТЫ ЛУЧШИЙ 

Ричи: Я БУДУ ВЕСЬ ДЕНЬ ФОТКАТЬ СТЭНА В ЭТОЙ ФУТБОЛКЕ

Эдди: Держись, Стэн ((((

Майк: победитель получает всё!

Бен: лучше бы вы как в прошлый раз поспорили на двадцать пачек «Орео»

Бев: ага, половину из которых сожрал ричи, а потом блевал ими в моей ванной

Бен: о да, помню как мы с Бев, Эдди и Стэном отмывали ее после этого…

Ричи: фу нет, только не эти печеньки, они мерзкие

Стэн: Такие же мерзкие как и ты.

Стэн: Ой! Надо же, опечатался.

Стэн: Хотел написать «как твоя мамаша».

Майк: двойной удар XD

Бен: империя наносит ответный удар:D

Бев: ахахазпахаххахахапаххрхах

Билл: тебя унизили, Ричи

Эдди: аннигилировали

Ричи: ооооооооОООООО ЗАЧЁТ, СТЭНЛИ<3 

Ричи: НО ЭТО НЕ ОТМЕНЯЕТ ТОГО ФАКТА, ЧТО ТЫ ВОНЯЕШЬ

Стэн: Какая неожиданность! Стоило лишь немного поговорить с тобой. Твоя болезнь крайне заразна.

Ричи: подожди, Стэнли, а тебе же нельзя есть сладкое?

Стэн: А тебе нельзя рот открывать, но ты же открываешь?

Эдди: я искренне ненавижу вас всех.

Стэн: Приятно.

Билл: мы с Джорджи вас тоже взаимно ненавидим

Бев: да кому ты врешь? вы оба постоянно угораете с этого диалога -_- 

Бен: Билл, когда ты добавишь к нам Джорджи?

Билл: чтобы он стал таким отбитым как мы? вот уж нет

Билл: я хочу, чтобы у меня был хотя бы один адекватный родственник

Эдди: многого же ты о нём не знаешь...

Билл: сегодня ты идёшь со мной гулять, Эдди, и всё рассказываешь.

Ричи: поглядите! у Билла с Эдди свидание!

Бев: совет да любовь °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

Ричи: а Беверли фея любви

Бев: а ричи сладкий кексик

Майк: вы заставили слезы радости выступить на моих глазах...

Бен: аналогчно

* * *

Стэн: Ребят, пойдём сегодня погуляем?

Ричи: пойдём погуляем, красотка

Ричи: кто может?

Стэн: Я тебя забил, Ричи.

Ричи: забил как забронировал или ногами?

Стэн: Хотелось бы второе. Но пока что первое.

Ричи: оке

Майк: я возьму с собой мистера Чипса, самое время его выгулять~

Ричи: лающую картошечку? (я сейчас не про Стэна, хотя мог бы так о нём пошутить)

Ричи: конечно бери его, баунти

Бев: а жирный в лифте застрял

Эдди: в смысле в лифте?

Билл: ща все отпишутся, решим во сколько

Бев: каппо киппо

Бен: не обращай внимания, она своего кота зовет жирным) мы идем

Ричи: а Бев задротит в твич:Р

Майк: в 6

Ричи: в лифте

Билл: в 6?

Ричи: в 6

Стэн: Этаже?

Ричи: в 6 гулять, даун

Стэн: Не пиши больше ничего.

Ричи: от тебя говном пахнет, отсюда чувствую

Стэн: Закрывай скорее беседу.

Ричи: сука (((((

Майк: значит уже 6 человек

Билл: 6?

Эдди: можно, в 6 так в 6

Билл: давайте тока без опозданий

Ричи: мы со Стэном уже вышли сосать и вы давайте, а то заебали

Майк: а вот я уже на месте

Майк: один... с собакой...

Бен: мы с Бев уже идём, Майки

Ричи: вы где?

Стэн: Да они вышли уже. Прочитай выше, днищеватый.

Билл: будем что-то пить?

Стэн: Рутбир.

Ричи: заебись опьянею

Стэн: Опьянеешь от своей любви ко мне? 

Эдди: Стэн такой самоуверенный ахахахаха

Ричи: оооОООО именно! кстати я уже накатил 

Эдди: вот поэтому каждый раз после того, как я трогаю Ричи, я дезинфицирую руки

Стэн: Я тоже. 

Ричи: тогда не забудь заодно продезинфицировать свой сладкий ротик и задницу

Стэн: Не подходи ко мне больше.

Бев: ты его что, облапал? или... ОУ 

Стэн: Никаких «ОУ», Беверли!

Стэн: Тебе нужно было откликнуться на вакансию членососа, а не бармена.

Ричи: я уже разместил, кстати, такую вакансию

Ричи: на неё, как видите, уже откликнулся Стэнли 

Стэн: В следующий раз я возьму с собой биту.

Эдди: я тоже

Ричи: а я возьму и не приду:Р

Билл: они рано или поздно явятся по твою душу)

* * *

  
Бев: чё как

Билл: может вечером погуляем?

Эдди: ало, какой «вечером», уже полночь

Ричи: мы только что гуляли, Билли, ты снова захотел пропердеться?

Бен: он уже забыл

Бен: я его еле до хаты Ричи дотащил, пусть там проспится 

Майк: ну такое

Стэн: Вот алкаши, а.

Бен: уууууууууу…

Ричи: это ты выпил три моих банки пива! 

Ричи: алкаш тут только ты

Ричи: понял, гниль?

Стэн: Ого. Кто обзывается, тот сам так называется.

Ричи: тебя обоссать или как?

Стэн: Ты — пьяница, дуроёб. Пиши нормально.

Ричи: яяяя? это ты позорный алкоман

Стэн: Когда же ты начнёшь использовать в своей речи человеческие слова?

Ричи: да ну? не тебе меня учить манерам, Стэнли

Стэн: Лучше бы помолчал, не усугублял.

Ричи: ну, золотой дождь — это по твоей теме

Стэн: Чмошник.

Ричи: девуля.

Ричи: а Стэн — моя соска

Стэн: По моей теме как исполнителя.

Ричи: неа, путаешь, девуля

Стэн: А объект — твоя мамаша.

Стэн: Понял?

Майк: Господи, Стэн, прекрати

Бев: стэнни, продолжай!

Ричи: рот открывать ты дома у себя будешь, где никто твою вонь не чувствует

Стэн: Ясноооо.

Ричи: вот давай так, ты извинишься и всё

Ричи: разойдёмся, а?

Стэн: Давай так, ты просто помолчишь и йогурт мой поешь. Окей?

Бен: вы оба такие мерзкие

Эдди: ++++

Билл: ++++++

Майк: ++

Бев: Билл же спит?

Ричи: это я написал с его телефона

Бев: да ладно...

Ричи: ну, он не возражал 

Стэн: Мммм? Не слышу.

Ричи: сначала извинись, а потом посмотрим

Ричи: мне даже свой йогурт не жалко

Ричи: отдам тебе порцию Эдди

Эдди: я тебя просто ненавижу, Ричи.

Ричи: меня ты ненавидишь, а мой вишнёвый йогурт с удовольствием ешь, плохой мальчик

Эдди: это неправда! 

Эдди: не смей подходить ко мне больше никогда

Стэн: Ну всё. Ты натравил на себя пожилую билибобу.

Бен: пожилой боров Стэн вышел на охоту!!!!

Майк: Ричи, за тобой выехали

Бев: …на самокате лол

Ричи: ну ты и бибастер, не порть мои дружеские отношения с Эдди

Стэн: Бибабой. Было бы что портить.

Ричи: вообще-то у меня бибандриус имеется в больших количествах

Стэн: Но в маленьких размерах.

Стэн: К сожалению.

Ричи: приятноо

Ричи: а ты проверял?

Стэн: А что если я отвечу «да»?

Ричи: а ничего))000)))00)0

Ричи: хочешь проверить ещё раз?

Стэн: [Стэн: А что если я отвечу «да»?]

Майк: мдааа предлагаю нам всем выйти из этой беседы и больше никогда не списываться

Билл: поддерживаю

Эдди: Билл восстал из мёртвых?

Ричи: точнее, из бухих

Ричи: Стэнни, завтра я зайду за тобой, сладкий

Бев: господи, когда вы уже начнете встречаться...

Эдди: ++++

Ричи: я буду флиртовать здесь со Стэнли столько, сколько посчитаю нужным

* * *

  
Бев: че за название?

Стэн: Меняйте.

**Ричи Тозиер** изменил название беседы « **неГетеросексуальная беседа** » на « **Стэнли упырь** »

Ричи: как тебе такое НаЗвАнИе

Стэн: Идеально.

Ричи: согласен

**Ричи Тозиер** изменил название беседы « **Стэнли упырь** » на « **Гейская туса** »

Стэн: Данное название может быть оскробительным для некоторых членов данной беседы.

Ричи: чё несёшь, упырь?

Стэн: Так как не касается их.

Ричи: название это даааа

Стэн: Под это описание подходят только четыре члена.

Ричи: в твоём рту

Стэн: Пальцами указывать не буду.

Стэн: Я же не называю тебя «Дик». А следовало бы…

Ричи: лучше быть диком, чем таким членососом как ты, да, Стэнли?

Стэн: Я всё ещё жду того дня, когда его чс-нут отсюда.

Бев: вы двое опять перепутали лс с общим диалогом?

Ричи: нет, пусть все знают, как я люблю Стэнни

Стэн: Конечно, мда. Подкат 0/10.

Ричи: не жди от меня валентинок в феврале

Бен: Ричи, тебя опять понесло?

Ричи: меня хотя бы понесло словесно, а от Стэнли воняет

Эдди: от него не воняет

Ричи: от него говном воняет, просто у тебя нос забит, а вот я с ним нахожусь почти круглосуточно, так что инфа сотка

Стэн: Ты себя-то слышишь, микробик?

Ричи: чел, хочешь потрогать мой бицепс?

Стэн: Не хочу.

Эдди: никто не хочет-_-

Майк: если у тебя нет мышц, это не повод трогать мои…

Бев: майки, а ты знаешь себе цену)

Стэн: А Ричи не стоит ничего.

Ричи: как и твоя мамаша

Билл: эти шутки устарели еще в том десятилетии

Ричи: заткнись, чучело

Ричи: я пошучу про всех ваших мамок, если сочту нужным

Бен: Эдди, сейчас только ты можешь его остановить!

Билл: используй биту!!!

Эдди: еще одно слово, Ричи, и ближайший месяц ты будешь трахать только свою руку

Ричи: я буду трахать только Стэна

Стэн: Блять, сука! Не приходи завтра в школу.

Эдди: завтра я возьму биту с собой

Ричи: намёк понял, Эдс с:

Стэн: Ну и каблук же ты.

Ричи: завтра вечером: звёзды, вино, ты, я, махач<3

Стэн: Договорились. Ты такой романтик.

Ричи: а ты такой безотказный

**Стэнли Урис** исключил **Ричи Тозиера**

  
Майк: ого, не думал, что Стэн отважится на такое

Стэн: Если когда-нибудь Ричи обнаружат умершим при странных обстоятельствах, просто знайте, что это я его убил.

Эдди: не волнуйся, мы обеспечим тебе алиби

Бев: настоящие друзья) в душе ричи романтики не найти

Бен: да ладно вам, Ричи просто тешится как малолетка

Стэн: Пусть тешит своё эго, пока ещё может себе это позволить…

Билл: я боюсь вас всех о:

Бев: я уже скучаю по ричи

Майк: я тоже 

Бен: может, вернем его?

Эдди: нет!

Стэн: Не просто нет, а НЕТ!

Билл: я боюсь перечить им обоим, я хочу ещё пожить 

Стэн: Правильно мыслишь.


	4. 5. Стэнли Урис даёт совет

Четверг 9 ноября, 2017 год

— Ебать, — прошептал Ричи.

— Если тебя, то я согласен, — Стэн вгляделся в темноту своей комнаты и медленно моргнул. — Напиши в беседу, что я сегодня не выйду, лучше буду тусить дома.

— Только не дрочи. Если только моей рукой…

— Заткнись!

— Заткни меня?

Стэн бессильно прорычал, слабо толкая Ричи ладонью в плечо. Омеге не хватило сил на полноценный шлепок, однако, привлекая Ричи к себе, Стэну удалось крепко сжать своими пальцами плечо альфы.

Если бы кто-нибудь спросил Стэнли Уриса, любит ли он Ричи Тозиера… Он бы ответил, что да.

Где-то в глубине души, наверно. Иногда. И очень-очень редко. Одно брошенное вскользь упоминание о Ричи заставляло его нервничать, автоматически закатывать глаза и избегать того или иного разговора. Что у Стэна отлично получалось. Игнорщик.

Если честно Стэн и сам не знает, какая тёмная Сила заставила его ответить «да» на присланное Ричи личное сообщение «го вечером на променад, красотка?» Но Стэн никак не ожидал, что надоедливый альфа явится на порог его дома к шести часам вечера с алкоголем.

Отчего-то Ричи около двух недель всё крутился рядом и хотел что-то сказать или спросить, но в последний момент будто передумывал и отступал.

По «странному» стечению обстоятельств сегодня, точнее уже вчера, никто не смог выйти. Вероятно, все действительно были заняты, или решили дать шанс утихомирить их с Ричи отношения. Но омега никогда не видел в них никакой проблемы: да, они разводят дичайший срач в личной переписке и в общей беседе; да, они не упустят возможности побольнее унизить друг друга, но только в обществе неудачников, никогда на публику; но Ричи никогда не оставит Стэна один на один со своими проблемами — они уже это не раз проходили; к тому же Стэн любому выскочке голову открутит за косой взгляд в сторону Ричи — закрывать ему рот имеют исключительное право только неудачники. А у Стэна так вообще имеется пожизненный абонемент на каждодневное унижение Ричи, в том числе и на закрытие его рта. Разными способами.

И сейчас, лёжа в одной кровати со спящим Ричи и постоянно прокручивая в голове сегодняшний вечер, Стэн никак не мог понять, почему он поддался ему. Безусловно, Ричи было под силу очаровать любого человека. Он как был, так и остался таким же добрым и открытым, его эмпатия казалась безграничной.

И сейчас спокойный тёплый запах Ричи заставляет омегу трепетать и испытывать перед ним благоговение. И он никогда не признается в этом Ричи. Нет.

Стэн обнял за плечи сопящего альфу и погладил по голове, аккуратно растягивая короткие пружинистые локоны.

Это — полный бред. Такое вообще не возможно.

Стэн едва не сорвался достать свой телефон из-под подушки и зайти на какой-нибудь омежий форум, прочитать что-нибудь о подобных случаях. Он обречённо выдохнул, закрывая глаза. Они выпили не так уж и много — пару банок пива. Затем Ричи не без ироничного блеска под линзами очков перешёл на мохито, а Стэн — на фруктовое вино.

Этого было недостаточно для того, чтобы не нести ответственности за свои слова и поступки, но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы хорошенько развязать язык. И у одного альфы развязался.

— … развязался.

— Что?

— Говорю, у тебя шнурок развязался.

— Так завяжи, чего встал? Тоже мне, друг, — Стэн наигранно закатил глаза, прекрасно понимая, что Ричи обводит его вокруг пальца: на его обуви не было шнурков.

— Блин, какой ты умный, просто фу, — Ричи прицелился и точным броском отправил пустую банку пива в мусорное ведро.

— Это ты — «просто фу». Должен же хоть кто-то из нас двоих быть умным? Я думаю за нас обоих, — под конец Стэн не выдержал и прыснул от смеха, прикрывая губы ладонью.

— Хах, и правда, чел.

— Ну так? Что ты от меня хотел? — Стэн так же быстро успокоился, изменился в лице и заговорил своим спокойным «взрослым» голосом.

На долю секунды эти слова застали Ричи врасплох, однако он, не показывая своего замешательства, взял себя в руки и неуверенно произнёс лишь одно слово. Альфа сел к омеге на лавочку около его дома, и Стэн любезно прикрыл его тёплым пледом.

Ночное небо манило густой россыпью звёзд, однако Стэн не мог оторвать взгляда от взволнованных глаз Ричи — с детства он не видел его в столь подавленном состоянии. К тому же, далёкие и холодные звёзды омега увидит ещё много раз за свою жизнь такими же равнодушными и сияющими миллионы лет в бесконечном холодном мраке.

_Но такого живого и нуждающегося Ричи он видит только в этот момент._

— Совета? — удивлённо переспросил омега. — От меня? Ты совсем больной?

— Да. Именно от тебя, дорогой.

— По поводу? — Стэн фыркнул, услышав несвойственное Ричи слово — «дорогой».

— Ты знаешь. Эдди. Я не знаю, что мне следует сделать, чтобы наладить с ним отношения. Мы с ним поговорили месяц назад и, в принципе, нормально общаемся сейчас. Но это не то. Совсем не то, понимаешь?

Стэн отлично слышал альфу, но как будто не мог уловить сути сказанных слов. Омега тупо кивнул.

— Почему ты решил спросить совета у меня? _У меня?_ А не у Беверли? Она ведь тоже омега и разбирается в этих делах куда лучше меня, если честно.

— Потому что, ты первым стал мне другом из этой компании, пусть даже с твоей стороны я был «другом», — Ричи одной рукой плавно изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — с большой натяжкой. А Бев — девушка. Как ни крути. Это не одно и то же, а ты — единственный парень-омега из нашей компании, который не пошлёт меня куда подальше.

— А вот это — спорный вопрос.

— Ну… Только ты всегда видел настоящего меня, что в детстве, что сейчас. Тем более, ты способен на адекватный диалог. У тебя идеальная логика, ты умный. А все эти «ох» и «ах» от Беверли мне не нужны.

Стэн рассмеялся. Он ожидал, что Ричи вот-вот скажет какую-нибудь глупость, и Тозиер оправдал все возложенные на него ожидания. Альфа нехотя встал с лавочки на заднем дворе дома Стэна, поправил очки и пробежался взглядом по спящему в объятиях осени саду.

— Уходишь?

— Почти полночь.

— Ты можешь переночевать, если хочешь? — Стэн сам не понял, задал ли он вопрос или произнёс неуверенное утверждение.

Ричи молча помотал головой в ответ.

— Ты дурак? Ты пьян! Тебе до твоей хаты полгорода шагать, иди в дом.

— А как же твой отец…

«А разве ты не мог задать мне этот вопрос, прежде чем целовать на виду у всех соседей?» — Стэн был готов взорваться, но чудом сдержался и переключил себя на другую тему. Омега встал, накидывая плед себе на плечи.

— Его не будет до субботы, забей. Иди уже спать, я покажу куда. И да, я подумаю завтра над тем, что ты мог бы сделать с Эдди. Ладно?

Ричи устало улыбнулся, подошёл к Стэну и обнял его, опустив голову и прислонившись лбом к плечу омеги.

— Знаешь, Стэнли. Иногда ты такой сладкий зайчик, что просто… Да и вообще, я думаю, что если бы в этом мире не было истинных…

— Я знаю. — Стэн тихо выдохнул и сглотнул, делясь с ним своим теплом.

— Ты всё равно был бы моим. — Ричи совсем не задумывался о смысле этих слов, сами собой они так легко и просто слетели с его губ.

А правда (так или иначе) всегда слетала с губ Ричи слишком просто. Стэнли улыбнулся.

Эти слова казались настолько очевидными и правильными. Омеге хотелось ответить, но остатки здравомыслия заставили его закусить нижнюю губу. Он не издал ни звука. Стэн уткнулся носом в шею альфы и крепче сжал между пальцами его куртку — прислоняться ближе было некуда.

Бывало, Ричи в детстве (да и сейчас) мог подшутить над тем, что Стэн пахнет «каким-то безалкогольным мохито»: кислым лаймом, душистыми листьями мяты и талым кубиком льда. Иногда от Стэна веет холодом. В детстве Ричи воспринимал его слишком ощутимо, а сейчас… Стэн пахнет приятным холодом. И сейчас омега был как никогда тёплым.

— С одной стороны мне нравится, как ты пахнешь вишнёвой колой…

— Говнюк, — перебил его Ричи и весело усмехнулся.

— Но с другой, — невозмутимо продолжил Стэн, — меня правда немного удушает твой запах. Слишком уж альфий. Фу.

— Офигеть, Стэн сделал мне комплимент, — они оба начали смеяться.

— Хах, один-один, мохито. Мне становится холодно от одного прикосновения с тобой, — Ричи поднял голову и подмигнул, на что Стэн вскинул брови.

— Терпи.

— Я тебя всю жизнь терплю. И да. Сегодня я сплю в твоей комнате.

Стэн и сам не заметил, как вытирал уголки глаз от выступающих от смеха слёз. Он бы не сказал, что сегодня ему не понравился поцелуй с Ричи. Точнее, поцелуи. Точнее, очень понравились. Но как он будет смотреть в глаза своим друзьям, когда они узнают, что Стэн всё же сдался Ричи после месяца скрупулёзной «осады»? Ричи-то похер, его совесть никогда не донимала…

— Ты хоть зубы почистил?

— Да. Вчера.

— Я сейчас буду блевать дальше, чем видеть…

— Ой, да как же. Кому ты врёшь.

Стэнли сверкнул ярко-карими глазами и жалостливо посмотрел Ричи в глаза.

— Я должен тебе кое-что сказать.

— Я знаю. Я тоже тебя обожаю, — ловко продолжил его мысль Ричи.

— Да помолчи ты, я вообще не об этом. Хотя взаимно.

Стэн был готов поклясться, что таким смущённым и растерянным Ричи не довелось увидеть никому.

— Помнишь, как только ты уехал из Дерри, все про тебя забыли? Все, кроме Эдди, потому что он — твоя пара. Так сказал Майк, объясняя это тем, что между истинными особая связь, на которую _Оно_ не способно повлиять или изменить?

— Конечно, — альфа прищурился, — но к чему ты клонишь?

Ричи до мелкой дрожи ужасался своей догадке, он знал, что ему вот-вот скажет Стэн, но альфа должен был лишний раз убедить себя в этом.

— Тебя помнил не один Эдди, — тяжело вздохнул омега, — я тоже о тебе не забывал. Я был очень зол и расстроен, я хотел тебя забыть, но просто не мог этого сделать. Не мог себя заставить. Я не знаю почему. Все ребята тебя забыли, будто тебя никогда и не было, и я решил, что тоже больше не буду жить прошлым. Даже Эдди! Он помнил тебя дольше всех, не знаю почему. Но пару лет назад он начал пожимать плечами на мои вопросы о тебе. Поэтому я считаю, что Майк ошибся с вашей истинностью. Здесь дело в другом.

Стэн перевёл дыхание, пока альфа удерживал его рядом с собой и гладил по спине.

— Но ты вернулся, — продолжил омега, — и они разом всё вспомнили. То, что _Оно_ творит с нами… с нашей памятью… это ужасно. Мне кажется это странным и неправильным, но я ничего не сказал об этом ни Майку, ни Эдди, ни кому-либо ещё. Только тебе. Они больше не вспомнят. Думаю, со временем они будут считать, что для них ты будто никогда не уезжал. А я останусь помнить всё так, как есть.

Ричи вздрогнул, и мурашки разбежались волной вниз по его коже. Он поднял одну руку и осторожно вытер ладонью стекающие по щеке омеги слёзы.

— Скажи, мы ведь всегда были истинными?

— Да? Ещё с детства я чувствовал что-то _такое_.

— Тогда почему ты всё помнил? Я прекрасно помнил вас всех, несмотря на то, что выбрался за пределы воздействия _Оно_.

— Я не знаю! Да и вообще я думаю, что сейчас это не так уж и важно. _Оно_ хочет нас запутать, понимаешь? Помешать. Поссорить. Разъединить. И один раз у _него_ это отлично получилось провернуть на тебе. Поэтому нам не стоит поддаваться, а уехать отсюда как можно быстрее.

— Если уедем далеко — забудем. И через двадцать лет детей снова начнут убивать по всему городу. Беверли права, мы должны их спасти. Вспомни Джорджи… Нам просто повезло стоять с этим существом лицом к лицу и выжить, просто поверив в Билла.

— Я бы не хотел прожить всю жизнь в этих местах, хотя даже если уеду далеко отсюда… далеко от тебя. Я буду тебя помнить.

— Скорее всего, — согласился Ричи, — но об этом думать рано. Вы — мои самые близкие люди. Мы все должны держаться вместе хотя бы ближайшие годы.

Омега кивнул, прислонившись щекой к груди Ричи, продолжал всхлипывать и дрожать ещё какое-то время. Стэн почувствовал такое необходимое ему сейчас тепло и обнял парня за пояс.

— Как думаешь, мы со стороны похожи на обжимающихся восьмиклашек?

— Ты про внешность или про уровень развития?

— Ой, лучше не высовывай свой нос, — Ричи поцеловал омегу в щёку, тихо усмехнулся и прикоснулся кончиком носа к открытой шее Стэна.

* * *

Среда 21 марта, 2018 год

Стэн снял со своей головы лифчик Бев и швырнул его в Ричи.

— Майк, я больше никогда не буду с тобой спорить!

— Вау, Стэнли, да у тебя второй размерчик.

— Убейте его кто-нибудь?

— Это мы ещё бутылочку не крутили.

— А смысл? Мы тут уже все друг с другом пересосались.

— Если Стэн ещё раз поцелует Майка или Бена, то я признаюсь, что я…

— Признаешься, что ты — гей?

— Заткнись!

— Пойду-ка я наверх спать, а то мы сейчас разнесём Бену дом, — громко сказал Майк, перебивая смех неудачников и начиная собирать со стола пустые бутылки, — Билли, сегодня тебе выпал жребий уборки.

Губы Бена накрыли губы Бев, и она, успев тихо вскрикнуть от неожиданности, обняла его за плечи и пересела на бёдра альфы.

— Фу, не соситесь так громко у меня под ухом, — Ричи придвинулся ближе к Стэну. — Идите уже спать.

— Мы пойдём, — согласилась Бев и хихикнула, — но не спать.

— Ну хоть не шумите и трясите кровать потише, — крикнул Ричи им вслед и бросил в Бев печенье.

— Эй, алло, я тут убираюсь вообще-то.

— Прости, Большой Билл.

Билл уже убрал остатки еды со стола и, порядком уставший, только собрался выйти, как в дверях неожиданно возник полуголый Бен, заставив Билла невольно вскрикнуть. Ричи присвистнул. Бен же только что был в футболке? Оу.

— Билл, эти двое надолго тут засели, — Бен одарил Ричи насмешливым взглядом, — так что проводи, пожалуйста, Эдди наверх спать.

* * *

  
— И что мы будем делать дальше?

— Согласно плану. Сдаём экзамены и поступаем в Ороно на разные факультеты. Я на экономику, Бев на арт дизайн, Бен на архитектуру, Билл с Майком на английскую литературу и искусствоведение, Эдди на бизнес, а ты нахуй.

— Ой. Да ладно… Я на журналистику и связи с общественностью, балда. Но я спрашивал не совсем об этом.

Ричи сглотнул и сполз с дивана, уравнивая их рост, и прижался к плечу Стэна своим.

— Я очень боюсь будущего, — прошептал Ричи. — Это хорошо, что даже в университете мы будем все вместе.

— Почему? Предчувствие? — Стэн вздохнул, не желая признавать правильность слов альфы — омега чувствовал то же самое.

— Что-то вроде того…

Они молчали целую вечность, разглядывая лица друг друга в полутьме. Сейчас они казались такими взрослыми и уставшими. Как никогда прежде.

Рука Ричи давно устроилась на бедре омеги и плотнее прижимала его к себе. Стэн поудобнее развернулся боком и откинул голову на изгиб спинки дивана. Взгляд омеги медленно опустился с сияющих в темноте глаз под широкими линзами очков Ричи на его нос, губы и задержался на шее. Стэн протянул ладонь и коснулся груди альфы.

— Я тебя ударю, если ты сейчас пошутишь.

— М?

— Я правда переживаю за нас, ведь… Я не знаю, разве так бывает?

— Я уже не раз тебе говорил — всё нормально. Просто живи, — Ричи перехватил раскрытую ладонь омеги и прижал вплотную к своей груди, позволяя почувствовать изменившееся сердцебиение.

— Предлагаешь мне спокойно прожить ещё двадцать один год, чтобы после снова встретиться с непостижимой хренью под Дерри?

— А у тебя есть выбор? — Ричи успокаивающе погладил его второй рукой по ноге.

— Выбор всегда есть, просто ты его ещё не видишь. Зато я видел. Я видел то, что больше никогда меня не заставит участвовать в этом, во всех смыслах, дерьме снова.

— Ты ведь уже не помнишь, что видел?

— Давно не помню, — нехотя кивнул Стэн, — но это _ощущение_ … и повсюду эта _грязь_. Это ужасно. Я ненавижу быть грязным. Не думаю, что выдержу это снова.

Омега закрыл глаза и сжал между пальцами рубашку Ричи.

— Не бойся, ладно? Мы не оставим тебя. Я тебя не оставлю.

Омега отпустил рубашку, но Ричи не отпустил его руки, Стэн словно во сне слышал какие-то скрипы, свойственные старым диванам при изменении давления веса на его поверхность. Он почувствовал удушающий вишнёво-мускусный коктейль и обжигающее щёку дыхание Ричи.

Стэн открыл глаза и смело обнял удивлённого Ричи за шею. Если альфа так пытался его отвлечь от гнетущих мыслей, то ему это прекрасно удалось. Руки Ричи медленно обвили талию омеги, а его дыхание стало ровнее: они успокаивали друг друга.

И когда сладкие губы Ричи коснулись его, Стэн очередной раз в своей жизни почувствовал невероятное облегчение и радость.

Он не отстранился.

* * *

  
— Пс, они там заснули, — Ричи глупо хихикнул и выглянул в коридор из-за двери. — Иди сюда, супермен, погляди на этот разврат.

Стэн зашёл в комнату и посмотрел на мирно сопящих вместе на одной кровати Билла и Эдди. Билл накрыл его одеялом и прилёг рядом, упершись лбом омеге в грудь. Эдди мягко обнимал альфу за плечи. Ричи посмотрел на их обоих с нескрываемым обожанием.

— Неужели ты не ревнуешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Стэн, заметив странный блеск в глазах Ричи.

— Абсолютно нет. Они же не пристают к тебе. Я чертовски люблю их обоих. Тем более, они не ревнуют, когда мы с тобой заигрываем.

Ричи пропустил Стэна и вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

— А мы заигрываем?

— Да, дорогой. Мы. К слову, вот так и становятся свингерами…

— Я тебя сейчас ударю.

— Губами в губы?

— Да. Пойдём уже спать.

Стэн самодовольно усмехнулся, когда Ричи покраснел и взял альфу за руку.

— Пойдём спать, красотка.

— Замолчи, а?

— Я тебя тоже люблю.

— И я люблю тебя, Ричи.


	5. 3. Ричи Тозиер обретает покой

Суббота 9 сентября, 2017 год

Неясные тревожные сны становятся только сильнее. Детские страхи возвращаются, но им больше не хватает прежней силы, чтобы оказать былое влияние, чтобы _подчинить себе и управлять_. То, что некогда их питало, сейчас спит, и то, что он видит в своём сне… Что-то яркое, что-то древнее, что-то непостоянное и изменяющее свою форму.

Когда страница дневника сама собой перевернулась с тихим шелестом, Майк проснулся от внезапного удара о стену резко открывшейся двери. Ему в очередной раз снилось что-то насыщенно-яркое и далёкое, с каждым новым днём набирающее силу. И только когда он медленно поднял голову со сложённых на столе предплечий, до него донеслись голоса: Стэн с Беверли зашли в класс, о чём-то перешёптываясь и хихикая. Омега тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Удружил.

— Давно не виделись, Майки, — улыбнулась ему девушка.

— Если полдня для тебя «давно», то для меня — целая вечность, — зевнул альфа. — Здравствуй, Стэн.

— Здравствуй, ты опять заснул? — Стэн подошёл к нему со спины, сел на заднюю парту и наклонился вперёд, опуская ладони на сильные плечи.

— Немного подремал. Билл и Эдди были здесь, но решили пробежаться до магазина, пока Лэйн не спалил. А Бен проспал немного.

— И почему я не удивлён? — фыркнул Стэн и перевёл взгляд в окно, всматриваясь в широкое спортивное поле.

Стэн ещё немного наклонился вперёд, опираясь на альфу, и безо всякого интереса посмотрел на то, чем тот здесь недавно занимался. Взгляд омеги равнодушно упал на дневник Майка, из которого Стэн смог выцепить и прочитать пару строк.

_«Осень ещё не вступила в свои права, однако рано пожелтевшие кленовые листья отчасти опали, местами усыпали беговую дорожку на стадионе и блестели на солнце широкой золотой рекой._

_В последнее время я начинаю всё чаще обращаться к своему прошлому. Я вспоминаю своих друзей, то время, когда мы были детьми, и оно без преувеличений было лучшим в моей жизни. Но одно слово мне никак не удаётся выкинуть из головы._

_Оно._

_Но скоро грядут изменения, и все мы это чувствуем… и очень скоро мы вспомним то, о чём хотели бы забыть. Первым вспомню я. Но я вспомню… Мы вспомним, когда снова будем все вместе. Не только физически, но и духовно…»_

И под последним предложением, внизу страницы, Майк нарисовал небольшой овал, а в нём четыре линии, пересекающиеся в неровную решётку. Стэн моргнул и увидел, как линии рисунка сложились в черепаху. И как он её раньше не признал? Ведь на зрение он не жалуется, в отличие от… Вот же голова и четыре лапы, а решётка — своеобразный панцирь и…

— А новенького не было? — взбодрилась Бев.

— Какого новенького? — омега отвлёкся от маленькой черепахи, теряя связную мысль и тут же словно забывая о записях в дневнике, согласно которым о чём-то важном никак не мог вспомнить Майк. Зато отлично помнил Стэн. Только этого им уже не узнать.

Стэн снова вгляделся в страницы дневника альфы, перечитал последние два предложения, на этот раз посчитав их полным бредом. Они и так все вместе. Все, за исключением Ричи. А внизу увидел небольшой овал. С решёткой. Странно.

— Мы же недавно рассказывали тебе, Стэнни. В наш класс перевёлся новый альфа, он приходил один с документами в этот понедельник. Но он ещё не приходил на уроки, его имени даже в журнале нет. Это он же в четверг подрался с Гордоном и наверняка получил выходной день.

— Что? Новичок уделал Гордона? По такому случаю я не поленюсь и пожму ему руку, — Стэн усмехнулся, хлопнул Майка по спине и слез с парты.

Сегодня омеге захотелось одеться неформально. Стэн предпочитал классический стиль одежды, считая его наиболее практичном и удобным. Беверли каждый раз смеялась, когда видела его в рубашке, чёрных брюках, пиджаке и кроссовках. Вчера вечером температура опустилась, и Стэн решил надеть зелёную толстовку с джинсами. Когда они несколько минут назад встретились с Бев у школы, она сказала, что с поднятым капюшоном он похож на лягушку.

— Я принесла всем сок, — девушка похлопала по своему объёмному рюкзаку и села за одну парту с Майком.

Телефон Стэна завибрировал в заднем кармане джинс, секундой позже просигналил телефон Бев, им вторил и телефон Майка.

— Они сейчас вернутся, Бен с ними, — лениво оповестил Стэн, закрывая общий диалог и блокируя экран своего телефона.

— Говнюк Лэйн снова назначил отработку на субботу, в девять часов утра. Думаю, снова заставит нас копаться в библиотеке, расставлять книги по алфавиту или разгребать барахло в подвале, — вздохнул Майк, закрыл свой дневник и убрал его в рюкзак, а затем положил голову обратно на предплечья.

— Уж лучше разбирать сценические костюмы, они мне понравились, — Бев открутила крышку от банки яблочного сока и сделала глоток.

Дверь резко распахнулась, ударилась о стену и задребезжала — ещё пару таких «эффектных» появлений, и она точно слетит с петель. Майк подскочил во второй раз, приложив ладонь к области сердца.

— Хэй, это мы, — уведомил собравшихся в классе Бен. — Стэн, помоги, пожалуйста, с пакетами.

— Да чтоб вас! У себя дома дверью хлопать будете, — проворчал Майк, нехотя вставая со своего места.

— Да брось, Майк, просто ляг спать пораньше, — пожал плечами Билл.

Билл забрал бумажный пакет у Эдди и положил на парту. И пока он трепался со Стэном и Майком, альфа не прекращал иногда подглядывать за слаженными действиями Эдди. Билл тряхнул головой, откидывая в сторону ровную чёлку, и забрал у Эдди сэндвичи, коснувшись своими пальцами его. Омега заметил (конечно же он это заметил и почувствовал!) и отвёл взгляд. Билл раздал сэндвичи, а Беверли — сок, и друзья наконец-то смогли по традиции позавтракать вместе, наслаждаясь тишиной раннего прохладного утра.

— У тебя один лишний остался, Бев.

— Не говори с набитым ртом, Майки. Хм, и правда. Наверно, случайно взяла больше, можешь выпить, если хочешь, — Бев пожала плечами.

Как странно, вроде бы вчера она брала ровно шесть. Слишком много странностей за последнее время. Ей захотелось выкурить пару сигарет.

* * *

  
До предполагаемого появления заместителя директора оставалось около получаса. Он предсказуемо опаздывал, не желая тратить своё драгоценное время в выходной день на кучку оболтусов. Некогда наполненная тишиной, сейчас классная комната наполнилась весёлым смехом Беверли и Бена, жарким спором Стэна и Майка, острыми комментариями Эдди относительно наитупейшего предмета спора его друзей и тяжёлыми вздохами Билла относительно сложившейся ситуации. В этот момент костяшки пальцев постучали об дверной косяк, и внимание ребят мгновенно переключилось. Разговоры быстро стихли, хотя отголоски хора их голосов ещё звенели эхом где-то под потолком.

— Хэй, лузеры. Я так и знал, что найду вас здесь, — в дверях застыл высокий парень. — Успели по мне соскучиться?

Бев почувствовала накатывающую на тело слабость, колени сами собой подогнулись, и она опёрлась одной ладонью о поверхность парты. Девушка почувствовала, как стремительно потеют её ладони, а банка с соком становится адски тяжёлой и, подвластная гравитации Земли, неумолимо падает вниз как в замедленной съёмке. Но никто не обратил на это ни капли внимания. Омега уставилась на парня широко раскрытыми глазами, которые сейчас наверняка были больше юбилейной монеты. Беверли при­от­кры­ла от изумления губы, неотрывно смотря на… Чёрт! Как же его зовут?

В её голове не прекращала повторяться одна и та же фраза: «Майк говорил тебе, а ты не слушала. Ты никогда не замечаешь ничего важного. И не хочешь замечать. И вот — упустила. Упустила. Упустила его имя, его самого. Забыла…»

— Ри­чи, — тихо прошептал Майк.

Альфа постепенно начал понимать, что к чему. Майк переглянулся с Бе­ном и Бил­лом, чтобы удостовериться, что те смогли вспомнить хоть что-то. Майк справедливо решил, что в данную минуту альфам лучше не попадаться под горячую руку. Сейчас начнётся шоу.

Эд­ди замер на одном месте, стоя спиной к тому человеку, с которым не имел никакого желания встретиться именно в этот период времени. Он боялся пошевелиться, боялся сделать один грёбаный вдох. Это давно забытое чувство опять накатывает на него волнами.

Конечно же он вспомнил о существовании Ричи, пусть даже в последние пару лет не мог вспомнить его имени. Его внешности и голоса. А почему он забыл?

Левое предплечье резко прострелило болью, и Эдди громко ахнул и закрыл глаза, схватившись за свою руку в тот момент, когда тупая как зубья пилы боль почти ушла. На краю сознания возникла мысль, что он должен держаться за эту боль, иначе с лёгкостью провалится в темноту. Он чувствует себя под водой, на такой непроглядной глубине, что толща воды давит на всё тело, особенно на лёгкие, с одинаковой силой.

_Необъяснимой силой, которая желает тебя убить._

  
И давит на ушные перепонки так, что начинает мерзко звенеть в ушах. Он опускает голову, подносит к ней ладони с обеих сторон и прижимает их вплотную к ушам. Отгораживается от целого мира. Вдох-выдох. Белый шум становится тоньше и преобразуется в слова.

Звонкий голос одиннадцатилетнего Ри­чи пробивается сквозь глухую толщу воды и кричит одним из далёких забытых воспоминаний: _«Ну же, дыши, Эдс!»_

Звон не прекращается, как и ощущение свободного падения вниз. Эд­ди прекрасно помнит, что однажды с ним уже случалось такое, и как он преодолел этот приступ.

Он помнит, как Ри­чи, не раздумывая ни секунды, прыгнул за ним в карьерное озеро и вытащил его на берег без сознания, после чего от­ка­чива­ли Эд­ди целой командой. Должно быть, после этого случая он стал относиться к Ричи _иначе_.

Затем около часа ребята «отходили» от последствий своих же развлечений. Ри­чи клялся, что больше никогда никого не столкнёт без предупреждения. Позже Эд­ди скажет, что чувствовал себя как задыхающийся драйвер, которого медленно тянуло на дно.

_«Умоляю, дыши!»_

  
Это происходит снова. Но воды здесь нет. Только настоящий момент. Только воздух. Воздух, который он должен вдохнуть. Это Эдди сознательно должен контролировать свой организм, а не наоборот. Он больше не подчинится, он должен открыть глаза и прогнать все свои страхи прочь, ведь Эдди давно смог побороть их, когда они спасли Джорджи. Или до сих пор так и не смог? Врал себе всё это время…

_«Эд­ди!»_

  
Голос Ри­чи начал ломаться в двенадцать, когда он охрип от постоянного панического крика в день, следующий за днём их удачного побега от «клоуна-убийцы из того жуткого фильма». Его голос немного охрип и стал ниже и… _сексуальнее_.

Эдди вспомнил стоны. Или помнил до сих пор? Стоны Ри­чи. Свои собственные стоны. Помнит, как их голоса сливались в один. Ри­чи так нежно касался его щёк, и Эдди не мог не смотреть в его чёрные глаза. Как тогда, так и сейчас.

_«Эд­ди, посмотри на меня!»_

  
Эд­ди медленно смаргивает, его взгляд фокусируется на одной точке. Цветастая рубашка под бордовой толстовкой. Омега пытается сосредоточиться и понимает, что не дышал более минуты. Он разворачивается и жадно вдыхает воздух ртом, и наваждение из прошлого медленно растворяется в чёрных глазах напротив. Всё ещё дико кружит голову, но омега чувствует в себе силу, всё же он может протянуть дрожащую от боли левую руку и убедиться в том, что это — очередной мираж, всего лишь воспоминание. Пальцы осторожно касаются предплечья, затем тёплой груди альфы.

Вот только воспоминание не может быть таким материальным, не может так крепко прижимать к себе.

— Да блять, очнись, Эд­ди! — Ри­чи сильно встряхнул его за плечи, испуганно глядя в серые глаза.

Звон в ушах прошёл так же быстро, как и начался. Эдди ошарашенно посмотрел в глаза Ричи, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь. Омега никак не мог понять, что же сейчас с ним произошло. Какая Сила заставила его забыть, а потом вспомнить Ричи, что между ними произошло в самом конце? А как же история спасения Джорджи? С приходом Ричи её должны были вспомнить все.

— Привет, Эдс, — такой взрослый, но одновременно такой мальчишка, Ри­чи закусил от волнения нижнюю губу. — Я долго думал, что скажу тебе, когда снова увижу. Однако я не планировал доводить тебя до панической атаки.

— Эд­ди? Всё хорошо? — тихо спросила Бев, не давая Бену подойти к ним.

— Бен, не переживай так. Ри­чи сам всё сделает, — усмехнулся Майк, положив ладонь альфе на плечо.

Бен не думал, что полностью отдавал себе отчёт в происходящем. Ему показалось, что появление Ричи — это иллюзия прошлого. Однако, знакомый с детства вишнёвый запах, принадлежавший только _ему_ , говорил об обратном.

Бен чувствовал, как в нём просыпается тигр, но сейчас, увы, не его черёд. Его время ещё не пришло. Альфа просто почувствовал, что свою решающую роль он сыграет позже. Тигр внутри лёг, опустил голову на сложённые лапы и сонно заурчал.

Стэн нахмурил­ свои ровные брови и утробно зарычал. Видят высшие силы, он долго сдерживался, слишком долго для того, чтобы как все делать вид, что всё в порядке.

— Сволочь! Какого хера ты вернулся?

— Майк! Держи его! — взвизгнула девушка, отреагировав первой на резкое движение Стэна в направлении к Ри­чи.

— ДА ТЫ ХОТЬ ЗНАЕШЬ, КАКОВО НАМ БЫЛО БЕЗ ТЕБЯ? ЛУЧШЕ БЫ ТЕБЯ С НАМИ НЕ БЫЛО!

— Стэн, пожалуйста, успокойся, — Майк вздохнул, сильно обнимая Стэна за талию и прижимая его спиной вплотную к себе.

— С-Стэн, пусть Э-Эдди придёт в себя, — сказал Билл.

Вот оно. Снова начинается. Снова _оно_ будет поглощать голос Билла изнутри, не позволяя от нервного напряжения и волнения произносить отдельные звуки и выговаривать целые слова. А ведь Билл не заикался уже три года. Что же происходит?

Альфа устало закрыл глаза, не желая сталкиваться с Ричи взглядом. Билл должен быть сильным сейчас. Должен быть сильным ради ребят, должен контролировать свои эмоции. Чем спокойнее будет Билл — тем спокойнее будет ­всем его друзьям. Они равняются на него и подмечают изменения в его запахе — все эмоции пахнут по-разному, и Бев с Эдди, как ведомые, время от времени поддерживают ментальную связь со своим лидером. Но теперь успокоить Стэна даже на таком небольшом расстоянии Билл не мог — только что их связь оборвалась. Билла заменил кто-то другой, и лидерство перешло к нему. Кто-то истинный для Стэна?

С той самой секунды, как Билл узнал Ричи и до того, как потерял ментальную связь со Стэном, он стал постоянно чувствовать дикую боль в своей груди. Боль потери. _И он не мог точно сказать, что эту боль чувствует он один или только Стэн. Или они оба. Или все семеро._

— Отпусти меня.

Безэмоциональный голос Эд­ди заставил вздрогнуть абсолютно каждого в этом классе.

Стэн невольно расслабился и опустил руки, но переводил злой взгляд с Ричи на Эдди и обратно, позволяя Майку немного успокоить себя физически. Стэн больше не чувствовал эмоций Билла, Бена или Майка. Не чувствовал эмоций ни одного из альф. Только Ричи…

Только Ри­чи вдохнул и приоткрыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, как его мгновенно перебил Эд­ди.

— Я не могу поверить, что у тебя хватило глупости вернуться в Дерри и смотреть мне в глаза, будто ничего не произошло. Ты знаешь, о чём я. Я тебя ненавижу, Ри­чи. Зря ты приехал. И Стэн прав. Лучше бы тебя не было.

Эдди с невероятной для хилого омеги силой оттолкнул от себя Ри­чи, отчего альфа ударился спиной о стену и тихо зашипел. Эдди посмотрел на него так, будто это не он годы назад этими же глазами молил альфу спасти его. Этот безразличный ко всему взгляд омеги заставил Ри­чи стушеваться и отвести глаза.

— Ты — трус, ты это прекрасно знаешь. Плевать на отработку, я домой.

Через секунду после того как Эдди забрал свои вещи, и за ним захлопнулась дверь, раздался тихий вздох Беверли. Майк отпустил Стэна и встал напротив двери, не позволяя Биллу пуститься в погоню. Билл зарычал, на что Майк обезоруживающе поднял ладони.

— Билли, ус­по­кой­ся, сейчас не лучшее время, когда он и ты в таком состоянии…

Билл закрыл глаза, вдыхая ровнее, испуганный малиновый запах Эд­ди уже растворялся в воздухе, очищая сознание.

Ричи удивлённо посмотрел в спину Билла, создавая заметку в своей голове и сразу же откладывая её рассмотрение до лучших времён. Как же они все изменились! Как же изменилось их отношение друг к другу.

Ричи тоже удалось поймать настроение Эдди. Но на смену этому запаху страха пришли другие: Ри­чи почувствовал радость Майка, волнение Билла и страх Беверли, Бен пах спокойствием и родным домом, отчего слёзы невольно выступили на глазах.

Только холодный запах Стэна пропитался напускной ненавистью, стал ещё неприятнее, так и отталкивал от себя, но в то же время был до безобразия сладким. Кажется, Ри­чи знает, что ему следует сказать.

— Ты воняешь, Стэнли.

С детства это было их «кодовой фразой». Фразой, понятной лишь им двоим. Когда они познакомились, сразу признали, что запахи друг друга звучат для них весьма неприятно и отталкивающе. Однако наперекор природе, отношения Ри­чи и Стэна в детстве складывались довольно-таки нормально. Иногда даже хорошо.

А иногда настолько хорошо, что они несколько раз целовались.

За столько лет запах Стэнли изменился в лучшую сторону, но остался таким же _чистым_. Не может быть. В детстве он был более кислым, а сейчас наверняка привлекает альф. Да и сам Стэн расцвёл: его светлые волосы стали немного завиваться, красивые янтарные глаза смотрели на Ричи с ожиданием и осуждением. Омега немного поджал пересохшие губы, придавая им аккуратную форму, и, как завершающий штрих, альфа подметил, что на нём была идеально чистая одежда. Сам омега идеален. Как и всегда.

А фраза «ты воняешь» имела два значения: во-первых, да, они действительно непереносимо воняли друг для друга. Но в спокойном состоянии их запахи будто аккуратно сплетались между собой. Альфу подсознательно всегда влекло к Стэну, что, безусловно, было взаимно.

— Ты _всё ещё_ воняешь, Стэнли, — Ричи и кивнул в подтверждение своих же слов, казавшихся присутствующим абсурдными без должного контекста.

А, во-вторых, это означало _«ты мне нравишься»._

Стэн отпустил ладонь Беверли, неопределённо кивнул ей и медленно подошёл к Ри­чи. Омега пару раз сморгнул, заставляя мешающие видеть слёзы скатиться вниз по его щекам, в то время как Ричи попытался ему улыбнуться и сам подошёл ближе.

— Ты бросил нас на пять грёбаных лет и считаешь, что можешь явиться из ниоткуда, довести Эдди до приступа и в заключение сказать, что я воняю? — Стэн говорил своим обычным приятным низким и весьма спокойным голосом для человека, у которого буквально минуту назад был эмоциональный взрыв.

Омега тут же начал смеяться от своих же слов. Он смеялся около минуты, держась за живот одной рукой, до тех пор, пока из глаз снова не потекли слёзы. От его ледяного смеха даже рыжие волосы на голове Билла Денбро зашевелились и были готовы встать дыбом.

— Ублюдок, где же ты был, когда я проводил лучшее время своей жизни? Клянусь, без тебя оно было лучшим.

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что это не так, — Ри­чи улыбнулся, протягивая руки и обнимая Стэна за талию. Омега вдохнул такой знакомый и напоминающий о детстве, такой волшебный запах Ричи и облегчённо вздохнул, касаясь носом его груди. Альфа крепче прижал омегу к себе. Стэн по-прежнему отдавал сочным кислым лаймом, мятной свежестью и сладким льдом. Совсем не изменился. Безалкогольный мохито.

Теперь Ри­чи не без удовольствия отметил, что он был выше его на ­голову, а Стэн за пять лет особо не прибавил в росте. Альфа усмехнулся своему открытию и вдохнул мягкий мятный запах.

Стэн также продолжал изучать Ри­чи, прислонившись щекой к его плечу. Он подумал, что альфа как и раньше пах тягучим мускусом и сладкой черешней. Совсем не изменился. Вишнёвая кола.

Альфа даже начал довольно мурлыкать оттого, как омега неглубоко зарылся своими тонкими пальцами в его волосы и мягко оттягивал кудри.

— Не бросай нас больше, — гордость явно не позволяла Стэну сказать то, что он действительно хотел.

Но если его догадка была верна, то Ричи почувствовал всё правильно. И Ри­чи смог понять его как надо. Ментально.

— Я больше не брошу тебя, Стэнни, клянусь, я всегда… — альфа прошептал ещё несколько слов на ухо Стэну и мягко поцеловал в щёку.

Все присутствующие выдохнули разом от облегчения. Сегодня кровопролития не будет.

— Я сделал это, Ри­чи. Я смог закрыть год разницы экстерном, и теперь мы все учимся в одном классе после перераспределения, — в ярко-карих глазах Стэна застыли слёзы, и говорил он медленно и тихо.

— Я же говорил тебе, Стэнли. Ты — супермен, ты можешь всё! — Ри­чи весело подмигнул ему, на что получил ответный тычок в бок и тихо зашипел, не желая выпускать омегу из объятий.

Нетерпеливо поджидавшая своей очереди Беверли радостно взвизгнула и побежала к Ри­чи, который уже отпустил Стэна и смотрел прямо на неё. Но правая нога девушки вдруг начала скользить в сторону по мокрой поверхности пола. Чёртов сок! Беверли опасно наклонилась вперёд, готовясь к радушной встрече с полом, как её подхватили за талию, и вместо ожидаемого «приземления» её плечи и грудь встретились с грудью Ри­чи.

— Бев, — альфа посмотрел ей в глаза, поднимая за талию, — прости, я…

— Я знаю, — девушка искренне улыбнулась, одной рукой обнимая Ри­чи за плечи, в то время как ладонь другой руки нежно гладила парня по щеке. — Я страшно за тебя беспокоилась, я боялась, что тебя больше нет, понимаешь? Какая же я дура! Я так рада, что ты снова со мной! — Беверли не удержалась и поцеловала альфу в губы, пусть её запах слабо откликался на запах Ри­чи, но альфа не мог не ответить на столь желанный порыв.

— Ты такое прекрасное солнышко, Бев, — Ричи поставил её на ноги, — ты всё так же красива, как и в последний раз, когда я тебя видел.

— А ты всё такой же жополиз, — Беверли прищурилась, но искренне засмеялась, не сдерживая слёз, пока Ри­чи обнимался с альфами.

Билл никогда бы не подумал, что возвращение друга настолько сможет облегчить то нарастающее несколько дней подряд чувство тревоги. Когда-то единственным другом Билла был Эдди. Пока к ним не присоединился Бен и Ричи со Стэном, и Беверли, и Майк. Билл в последнее время обострённо чувствовал омегу, а потому и волновался за него. Около трёх дней Билл не находил себе места, он чувствовал, как было плохо Эдди. И если бы Билл спросил сейчас у Ричи, когда тот выехал в Дерри и сколько дней добирался, то нисколько не удивился бы услышав в ответ «три».

— Какого хрена, Майк? — «галантно» поинтересовался Ричи.

— Отец по моей просьбе перевёл меня в старшую школу Дерри из Церковной на Нейболт-стрит. Сам знаешь, после _того случая_ , я не мог даже смотреть в её сторону, — Майк улыбнулся и пожал широкими плечами, — мама сначала была против, но уже смирилась.

Удовлетворённый ответом, Ричи задумчиво кивнул, подошёл к альфе и крепко его обнял. Когда Майк произнёс что-то про _«тот случай»_ , мозг Ричи долго не мог понять, о чём же именно идёт речь. Но несколько секунд спустя Ричи смог догнать своё время, и когда его настоящее время и прожитое в Дерри детство стали идти в унисон с его сердцебиением, только лишь когда они синхронизировались, он вспомнил, что у Билла Денбро есть младший брат. Он вспомнил о Джорджи, вспомнил про «гонки с дьяволом». И почему он об этом забыл, если всегда помнил своих друзей? Как он мог?

Радостное предчувствие не обмануло Майка. Как предсказывали непонятные строчки из его дневника — первым вспомнил он. Вспомнил, как только его взгляд встретился со взглядом Ричи. Сразу стало легче дышать, сознание прояснилось, и добрая улыбка не хотела сходить с его лица.

_Круг замкнулся._

  
Интересно, что чувствовал Ричи, находясь столько времени вдали от них? Пришлось ли ему хуже, оттого, что он противостоял в одиночестве? Ричи был вне досягаемости влияния _Оно_ , а, значит, должен был помнить их всё это время.

Счастливой семерке снова должно полегчать. Точно! Майк понял: отсутствие хотя бы одного звена заставляет каждого чувствовать неясную тревогу и напряжение. Постоянный стресс. Раздражительность. Отсюда берут корни постоянные замечания в их сторону от учителей и всеми «обожаемые» отработки.

— Обнимашки без меня? Вот уж фиг, — улыбнулся Бен, обнимая парней сбоку.

— Подвиньтесь! — возмутился Билл и пристроился со свободной стороны, обнимая Ричи и Майка.

Беверли и Стэн понимающе переглянулись: «Эти альфы никогда не повзрослеют!»

* * *

  
— Блять! Я безумно скучал по всем вам… И, может, здесь и сейчас не самое лучшее место и время. Но я чувствую, что должен рассказать вам, где я был все эти годы. Готов поспорить, вы думаете, что я никому не звонил и не писал.

Ри­чи тяжело вздохнул, погружаясь в свои детские воспоминания. Сейчас, когда он обрёл вторую жизнь, когда снова встретил своих давних друзей, он всё ещё, как в детстве, видит в их чистых глазах бескрайний океан любви. Ричи заглянул друзьям по очереди в глаза и бегло осмотрел их лица, про себя отмечая произошедшие в них изменения.

Ричи никогда бы не подумал, что Беверли может стать _настолько_ красивой. Быть такой как она — преступление. Издевательство над человечеством. А вот Стэн какой-то очень уж подавленный и бледный, но всё такой же маленький и аккуратный. Идеально чистый. Ричи скучал даже по этой его черте. Волосы Билла за лето выгорели на солнце и из рыжих превратились в золотисто-медные, как у Беверли. Бен тоже стал на редкость красивым парнем. И таким худым. Фигура Майка издалека выдавала в нём атлета с большой буквы. Наверняка сейчас он играет в американский футбол.

— Наш переезд связан с моей матерью: когда я вернулся со школы домой четвёртого июня, у неё случился очередной приступ, я позвонил отцу, и он немедленно приехал с работы и сказал мне собирать вещи. Она заболела гриппом в конце весны, а к началу лета в нашем госпитале у неё обнаружили пневмонию — грипп дал осложнения на лёгкие. Отец принял решение переехать в Бангор, чтобы положить маму в частную клинику. Но там у нас были свои проблемы, сейчас это неважно. Два года назад её успешно оперировали в Бостоне, и сейчас она совершенно здорова, — Ричи улыбнулся. — Однако мы остались там жить. И знаете, когда мы уехали из Дерри, она сразу пошла на поправку. Вы тоже думаете, что это было… специально?

Стэн и Беверли вздрогнули и посмотрели на Майка. Стэн закусил нижнюю губу и перевёл взгляд на Беверли — она смотрела ему в глаза, чувствуя, что он помнит _намного_ больше. Стэн приоткрыл рот и быстро посмотрел на Ричи.

— Я просто не мог её бросить, понимаете? И когда мы переехали в Бостон, нам нужно было оплачивать её реабилитационный период, так что отец помог мне с работой, хотя по законодательству мне было рано — не было шестнадцати. Не суть. Главное, что сейчас всё хорошо, я наконец-таки смог приехать обратно, и у меня достаточно денег. А ещё мне долго пришлось возиться с оформлением документов на перевод в нашу школу от имени отца. Но нужно заново искать работу, чтобы снимать квартиру. Рядом с тобой, Бев, — Ричи подмигнул ей. — Кстати, мы виделись с тобой вчера.

— В магазине?

— Да, — просто ответил Ричи.

— Почему ты меня не позвал?

— Потому что «вчера» ещё не пришло время, — Ричи пожал плечами, а Майк кивнул головой, — но если бы ты смогла меня окликнуть… Не важно. Ребят, я писал вам письма, правда. Я писал Эд­ди, писал Биллу. Я не мог найти ваши телефонные номера в справочнике, словно оттуда их кто-то… _что-то_ … Я смог отыскать только номер Стэна, и когда позвонил — на том конце не было ничего, кроме помех. Неужели вам не приходили мои письма?

Ребята растерянно переглянулись.

— Нет, Ри­чи, — помотал головой Стэн и взволнованно переглянулся с Беверли и Бил­лом, — но я помню, как однажды зазвонил телефон, отец снял трубку, а потом сказал, что не слышал ничего, кроме помех. Да, это было. Думаю, ему просто _не дали тебя услышать_.

Ричи вздохнул, закрыл глаза и прислонил ладонь ко лбу.

— Ричи, — хрипло окликнул его Билл, — мне приходили.

Четверо человек с тревогой посмотрели на своего лидера.

— Мне приходили письма без отправителя с маркой Бостона. Пустые письма, а в них были пустые листы. Готов поспорить, что отправитель и текст стёрлись за секунду до того, как я достал их из почтового ящика, ведь как-то они туда попали…

— Господи, — Майк сел за парту и поднял голову, оглядывая Ричи, — мне тоже приходило пустое письмо, но я подумал, что это — шутка, и не сказал никому об этом.

— Класс! Мне и без того было невероятно сложно учиться, подрабатывать и ухаживать за мамой, — Ри­чи зачарованно смотрел в пустоту, а слова сами слетали с его языка, сплетались в предложения, содержание которых не фильтровалось мозгом. — Блять! Только не говорите, что вы вспомнили обо мне только сейчас?

Стэн лишь больше побледнел, ни на секунду не прекращая вслушиваться в каждое произнесённое Ричи слово. Билл знаком показал, чтобы неудачники расселись по партам. Ри­чи замолчал, будто собираясь с духом. Он сел на учительский стол, лицом к ребятам и продолжил.

— Могу предположить, что _Оно_ не давало нам взаимодействовать друг с другом, — голос Ричи звучал непривычно глухо и серьёзно.

— Но мы смогли одержать победу или… В любом случае _Оно_ будет спать до 2039 года, — сказал Бен.

— Не убили, я уверен в этом, я видел… Я не помню, что я видел, но сохранил в себе это чувство неизбежного ужаса до сих пор, — прошептал Стэн, и сидевшая рядом Беверли успокаивающе обняла его.

— Думаю, чёрт, да я почти уверен, что это _Оно_ заставило мою маму, нашу семью пройти через это. _Оно_ хотело разлучить нас, и окончательный выбор пал на меня. Но в конце концов _Оно_ это не удалось сделать. Я здесь с вами и весь год до окончания школы не собираюсь возвращаться обратно в Бостон.

Майку вспомнилось, как однажды он через полгода после исчезновения Ричи проезжал на своём велосипеде по Главной улице. И он видел, как агенты по недвижимости подготавливали пустующий дом к перепродаже, но не обратил на это особого внимания. Только сейчас он понял, что видел тогда тот дом, в котором жил Ричи.

Ричи подумал, что _Оно_ приложило руку и к тому случаю с Эдди, когда он сделал ему больно. Ведь Ричи не осознавал, что делал. Значит, Эдди тоже. И если он себя так повёл — значит, тоже всё вспомнил. К сожалению.

На каком-то подсознательном уровне Билл чувствовал, что Ри­чи не сказал всей правды. И тут его осенило. Да, Ри­чи что-то скрыл, потому что, Билл не имел права эту правду знать. Никто из них не имел. Кроме…

— Что ты будешь делать с Э-Эд­ди?

— То же, что и всегда: наведаюсь домой к его сочной мамаше и хорошенько…

— Ри­чи, бип-бип! Мы поняли, — закатил глаза Стэн.

— Точно! — воскликнула Бев. — Я всегда бибикала тебе, когда ты говорил глупости.

Пока Тозиер продолжал говорить и изливать друзьям свою душу, каждый из них подмечал для себя манеру общения и поведение «нового Ри­чи». Теперь у него новый голос, новый взгляд, новый стиль одежды, который по мнению Беверли не сильно отличался от прежнего, а вот навыки шутить остались на том же уровне. Неужели он так изменился?

Ри­чи закончил свой рассказ о планах на ближайшее будущее, усмехнулся и пожал плечами, таким образом отвечая на вопрос, связанный с Эдди.

— Если честно я боюсь наведываться к нему домой один. Было бы неплохо вытащить его куда-нибудь и поговорить по-человечески.

— Да, — улыбнулась Беверли, — знаешь, после твоего отъезда он был сам не свой. Мы все были. Однако Эдди…

Беверли выдержала паузу, всё ещё обнимая Стэна и думая, что ей следует сказать и как следует сказать это правильно. А о безвкусном сочетании бордовой толстовки Ри­чи с этой пёстрой футболкой она совсем не думала, нет.

— Он… Поначалу он будто закрылся ото всех, но где-то через месяц жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. И ещё через месяцев пять Эдди сказал мне, что это он во всём виноват. Но я не поняла, о чём он пытался мне сказать. О тебе? Я начала забывать к тому времени…

Ри­чи выдохнул и потёр складку между бровей, затем опустил руки себе на бёдра.

— Думаю, Бев права, — сказал Билл, — я спрошу у Эдди завтра. Я знаю, в этот понедельник он придёт в школу.

— Что бы между вами ни произошло, мы все поможем вам. Обоим, — улыбнулся Бен.

— Ричи, — спросил Майк, — а где твои очки?

— Контактные линзы, баунти. Технологии, — усмехнулся альфа, — если честно, моё отвратительное зрение лишь больше ухудшилось, так что перед поступлением в университет я планирую лазерную коррекцию.

Бев ахнула, отпуская омегу. Бен с Биллом и Майком стали обсуждать технологию операции. Бев спохватилась, вытащила из своего рюкзака влажные салфетки и стала вытирать с пола небольшую размазанную лужу пролитого сока.

Стэн подошёл к Ричи и, не говоря ни слова, привстал и обнял его за шею.

— Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это.

Запах Стэна стал гораздо мягче, Ричи немного наклонился и с нескрываемым удовольствием обнял омегу за талию ещё раз, прижимая его к себе. Стэн ровно выдыхал ему в шею, и альфа немного отстранился, коротко вдохнул и нежно поцеловал омегу в губы.

Стэн с готовностью подался вперёд, для удобства наклоняя голову влево, и обнял Ричи за шею.

Билл отвлёкся от обсуждения и присвистнул. Бев снова выронила пустую банку, немного не донеся её до мусорного ведра.

— Воу, ребят, полегче, — Бену почему-то стало стыдно смотреть на это.

Не дав Ричи закончить поцелуй Стэн опустился, подмигнул и отошёл от него к своему месту.

— Рич, а что ты… Как ты вообще тут оказался в субботу?

— Получил выходной день, когда в среду хорошенько отметелил Гордона.

— Так это был ты, — Бев радостно переглянулась с Майком.

— А сейчас я предлагаю нам свалить отсюда в наше любимое место, — громко провозгласил Ричи.

— Так для Пустоши уже холодно, — отозвался Бен.

Ричи задумался.

— Это не проблема, Стог, тогда посидим у меня.

— Лэйн должен явиться через пять минут, — Майк посмотрел на экран телефона.

— Этот хрен ещё жив?

Бев кивнула.

— По­фиг. Я помню «чёрный ход» через зал физкультуры. За мной, неудачники, — Ричи спрыгнул со стола и подождал, пока его друзья соберутся.

Сбегать куда-то вместе им не впервой.

Наконец-то его душа может обрести долгожданный покой: _Оно_ не доберётся до его родителей; пока неудачники вместе им также ничего не грозит. Пусть совсем не надолго, но дети Дерри в безопасности: _Оно_ зря потратило на Ричи столько сил.

Теперь осталось разобраться с Эдди.


	6. 8. Джордж Денбро признаётся в своих проблемах

Пятница 13 июля, 2018 год

Выпускные экзамены были сданы успешно полтора месяца назад. Ричи вовсе не было жаль окончить школу и в перспективе покинуть этот город и его мрачные окрестности на последующие четыре года. В течение года он думал, на какой факультет ему следует подать документы. Он был готов назвать неплохой идею Майка с единовременной подачей документов для всех в один университет Мэна в Ороно, но на разные специальности. Возможность продолжать учиться и оставаться на связи с лучшими друзьями приводила Ричи в неописуемый восторг.

С того дня как Ричи нашёл себе подработку в Дерри, прошло уже около полугода, и он наконец-то смог купить себе новый телефон. Он мог тратить собственные деньги, не задумываясь и не трепеща перед завтрашним днём. Около трети дохода Ричи отдаёт за аренду и коммунальные расходы (дорого!), другую треть тратит на нужды себя любимого, а на оставшиеся деньги балует Стэна.

Не хотелось бы бахвалиться, но презервативы нынче стоят не дёшево!

Когда Ричи впервые преподнёс своему омеге огромную пачку презервативов из двухсот штук, Стэн растерялся. Но довольно-таки быстро он взял себя в руки и стал бить несчастной упаковкой альфу по голове, когда тот сказал, что им этого хватит всего лишь на пару дней.

Ричи усмехнулся собственным мыслям. «Клуб неудачников» нашёл новую базу дислокации в его идеальном убежище. На самом верхнем шестом этаже, в пустующей цветочной рекреации, есть небольшой прибитый к стене деревянный ящик, в нём лежит старый огнетушитель и запасной ключ от его квартиры, так что все друзья могут прийти к нему домой в любое время.

Но сегодня особый день — пятница тринадцатое. Неудачники за неделю до этой значимой даты начали составлять список рекомендованных к просмотру фильмов-триллеров и ужасов.

Да, Беверли снова предложила «Повелитель стихий», аргументируя свой выбор тем, что «ужаснее фильма не видела в жизни».

Да, Ричи со Стэном снова посрались, обсуждая отличия жанра «триллер» от ужасов.

Но сегодня дважды особенный вечер, ибо Билл придёт не один, а со своим младшим братом-омегой — Джорджи, которого Ричи не видел неделю, а уже сильно соскучился.

Да, все неудачники безумно любили Джорджи и недаром сюсюкались и бегали вокруг него как индюки с писаной торбой. Тринадцатилетний Джорджи это откровенно ненавидел, но всё же понимал их чувства. Он сам не очень хорошо помнил «тот случай», но старшие ему постоянно мозги компостировали страшными рассказами про клоуна, который хотел похитить его, когда ему было лет шесть.

* * *

  
— Так вот, я хотел спросить: почему Эдди сейчас зашёл в комнату и так высокомерно посмотрел как на говно? — поинтересовался Ричи.

— Это я тебя увидел, — объяснил омега.

— А тогда ладно.

— Неужели ещё кто-то пользуется «видиками»? — Стэн выключил свет и занял своё место на краю дивана рядом с Ричи.

— Давайте посмотрим этот! — Джорджи вытянул видеокассету из стопки, демонстрируя свой выбор брату.

— У него рейтинг «R», семнадцать плюс, Джорджи, — Билл развёл руками, — а тебе только тринадцать, привет!

— Ты — самый нудный старший брат в мире, Билли, — Беверли закатила глаза, привлекая Джорджи сесть на одноместное кресло рядом с ней, в которое с лёгкостью помещались они вдвоём.

— Ой, да брось, Большой Билл, чего он там не видел? Крови? Постельных сцен? — Ричи ухмыльнулся и переглянулся с Джорджи.

— Почти четырнадцать! И что? — омега выразительно поднял бровь, нагло отвечая на колкий взгляд брата, и ушёл к Беверли.

— И то! — ответил за Билла Ричи, — сидеть на коленях Бев — моя привилегия.

— Бип-бип, — обречённый слушать неуместные шутки Ричи до конца дней своих Билл выдохнул, но его слова потонули во всеобщем дружном смехе.

— Бев… — Джорджи обнял девушку за шею и не понижая голоса продолжил, — у меня огромная проблема. Меня сегодня Эдди на свидание пригласил, что мне делать?

Билл подавился соком и начал сильно кашлять, но вездесущий Майк вовремя подоспел другу на помощь и постучал ему пару раз по спине.

— ЭДДИ? — взревел Ричи, но Стэн своевременно надавил ему на грудь, не давая встать с дивана.

Призывая успокоиться, Стэн нахмурился и недовольно посмотрел в изумлённые глаза Ричи, толкнул его плечом и занял своё пригретое место в объятиях вишнёвого альфы.

Майк с Беном одновременно покосились на Эдди, не решаясь сказать что-либо вслух.

— Вот идиоты! Он говорит про Эдди Коркорэна, — Эдди выдохнул, вежливо забирая из ладони Билла стакан и допивая его апельсиновый сок.

— Коркорэн — альфа, на год нас младше, художник, — начал объяснять Стэн.

— Мы познакомились на клубном занятии: я как обычно занимался фотографией и настраивал экспозицию, а он — рисовал, — Джорджи пожал плечами и мило улыбнулся своему брату.

— Вот в наше время тоже были клубные занятия, вспомните хотя бы наш субботний «Клуб неудачников», — задумался Ричи.

— Не сравнивай клуб наказаний с клубом дополнительного образования, — цокнул Стэн.

— Билл, это ты — его брат, а не мы. И ты ничего не знаешь? У-у-у позор, — подхватила девушка.

— Я… Джордж Элмер Денбро! — Билл нахмурился, вытер губы рукавом и посмотрел на брата.

— Ты серьёзно? — Джорджи иронично вздохнул, обнимая Беверли уже одной рукой — вторая ему явно понадобится для жестикуляции. — Ну, Билли, понимаешь, ты — альфа, к тому же старший…

— И тупой, — поддакнул Ричи и кивнул головой под тихий смешок Стэна ему в шею. — Да разве это — проблема?

Эдди доел свой кусок куриной пиццы с ананасами, блаженно закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь любимыми голосами и прислонился лбом к тёплому плечу Билла. Альфа притянул его за плечи, позволяя расслабиться и опустить голову себе на грудь.

— …вот теперь-то ты понимаешь, почему о таком не говорят со старшими братьями-альфами.

— Господи, эти омеги меня доконают! — Билл театрально поднял руки к ~~небу~~ потолку.

Эдди пихнул коленкой бедро своего альфы. Стэн улыбнулся и взял у Ричи карамельный попкорн, кидая пару штук в Билла, не прекращающего причитать и бухтеть как старый дед.

— За что мне эти испытания! — Билл ловко отмахнутся от летящего в него попкорна и снова обратился к омеге, — Джорджи, я же не собираюсь ругать тебя или… _другого Эдди_. Просто тебе нужно было мне рассказать всё как есть, ведь для меня важно знать, что ты мне доверяешь. Я же люблю тебя, — Билл тепло улыбнулся, на что Джорджи смущённо покраснел и опустил голову на грудь Беверли.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Билли. А родителям ты расскажешь?

— Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказывал, я ничего не скажу.

— Вот видишь, я же говорила, что Билл не будет ругать тебя. И он абсолютно прав: всегда лучше во всём честно признаться, — поучительный голос Беверли ласково шептал прямо в ухо мальчика, она крепко обняла омегу за талию и почувствовала, _насколько_ сильно расслабился Джорджи после этих слов.

— Мне кажется, или Билл отделает этого Эдди? — прошептал Ричи на ухо Стэну.

— Мне кажется, что тебе не кажется, — взволнованно ответил омега, — нужно будет за ними обоими присмотреть.

Ричи кивнул.

— Джорджи, давай договоримся, что мы будем рассказывать друг другу обо всех значимых событиях в жизни, хотя бы до того дня, как на твоём торте появится шестнадцать свечей?

— Прекрати говорить отсылками к фильмам, это уже не модно.

— Не модно быть в каждой бочке затычкой, Ричи.

— Стэнли, нарываешься. Я сейчас заткну тебе…

— Бип-бип! — мгновенно среагировала бо́льшая часть находившихся в комнате.

— Что? Я даже не собирался договаривать: хотел сохранить интригу.

Внезапно Джорджи начал несдержанно смеяться с кристально чистым пониманием всей пошлости этой шутки, больше не стараясь скрыть от Билла своё взросление. Джорджи смеялся так же громко, как и его брат. Они оба делали это смешно, немного истерично, даже заразительно. Стэнли последним примкнул к смеющимся друзьям и несильно ткнул локтем Ричи в живот.

Беверли подняла брови и окинула Ричи нечитаемым взглядом. Остальные мальчишки рассмеялись, главным образом от облегчения. Но Стэн, даже смеясь, укоризненно посмотрел на Ричи: «Когда же ты повзрослеешь!»

— Давайте, интриганы, уже начнём смотреть этот фильм, — предложил Майк, подкладывая себе второй кусок пиццы.

— Бен спит, что ли? — Билл вытянул голову, оглядывая затихших друзей.

— Да не сплю я! Тс, не мешайте. И не забудьте мне пиццу оставить! — Бен приоткрыл один глаз и хитро улыбнулся.

Ричи поставил фильм, вернулся обратно к Стэну, взял его за руки и ловко поднял за талию прямо с того места, где он сидел. Омега вскрикнул, обнимая Ричи за шею. Альфа спокойно сел на диван, опуская омегу себе на бёдра, и поцеловал его в губы.

— Блять, Ричи, не затыкай меня!

— Не матерись при Джорджи, Стэн, — сказал Билл, — я всё слышу.

Беверли с Джорджи дружно вздохнули. Всё ещё улыбаясь, Эдди обнял Билла за пояс, привлекая внимание к себе, и поцеловал альфу в шею.

— У-у-у, Денбро, я же говорил, что ты — гей, — Ричи прищурился, играя в гляделки с Биллом.

— Заткнись уже, Тозиер, — беззлобно фыркнул Билл, наклонился и поцеловал Эдди в губы, подтверждая сказанные Ричи слова.

Эдди обнял альфу за плечи и развернул корпус тела в его сторону. Омега сам поцеловал свою пару и аккуратно, больше игриво, прикусил зубами его нижнюю губу. Сладкий медово-розовый вкус Билла смешивался с терпким миндалём. Билл обхватил ладонью внутренний сгиб коленки омеги и помог ему перекинуть ногу через свои бёдра — Эдди сел сверху. Альфа привлёк его вплотную к себе, обнимая за бёдра, дал Эдди выровнять дыхание и нежно поцеловал в губы ещё раз.

Сладкий малиновый запах Эдди стал ярче, но даже так Билл отлично знал, насколько сильно этот великолепный запах уступает малиновому вкусу омеги. Альфа наклонил голову, углубляя поцелуй, его язык альфы медленно коснулся губ Эдди и без сопротивления проник в сладкий ротик. Эдди тихо простонал от удовольствия, сильнее сжимая плечи Билла и сдавливая коленями его бёдра. Омега выдохнул носом и нетерпеливо повёл бёдрами, стараясь сделать это как можно менее заметным для окружающих, но весьма чувствительным для альфы.

Стэнли Урис издал рвотный звук.

— Вы тут вообще-то не одни. И помните про рейтинг!

— Он просто ревнует, — усмехнулся Ричи.

— А я завидую, — мечтательно протянула Бев, посылая Бену воздушный поцелуй.

— Завидуешь тому, что они бегали друг от друга пару лет, пока я не пришёл и не подтолкнул их? Ну такое, если честно, — оповестил Ричи.

Джорджи почувствовал, как кровь хлынула к его щекам, однако довольно правдоподобно выдал гримасу отвращения, стараясь не смотреть на своего брата, занимающегося ТАКИМИ вещами со своим бывшим лучшим другом на глазах собственного младшего брата. Попахивает крупным конфузом.

— Да я не об этом, балда. Неужели мы так же выглядим со стороны? Это просто ужасно! — Стэн передёнул плечами и прислонился ближе к Ричи.

— Нет, мы с тобой выглядим волшебно, — ответил Ричи, — просто эти дураки не умеют красиво целоваться. Продемонстрируем им, как надо?

— Я вообще чувствую себя как в борделе, — ухмыльнулся Майк, незаметно доедая кусок пиццы Беверли и оглядывая сладкие парочки.

— Но мы-то прекрасно знаем, что глава этого борделя — Билли. И он всё-таки гей. И ещё он любит, когда Эдди сверху.

Билл подавился воздухом и оторвался от губ Эдди. Ребята одновременно повернули головы и посмотрели на Стэна.

Сам Стэн выглядел не менее шокированным, даже застыл с неподнесённым к губам попкорном. Омега округлил глаза, приоткрыл губы, издав непонятный звук. И тут он понял, что все взгляды друзей прикованы к нему одному, но в ответ лишь выше поднял ровные брови, а затем во все глаза посмотрел на лениво пережёвывающего сэндвич Ричи.

— Стэн, какого чёрта? — никак не ожидавший реплики _такого_ содержания от Стэна, всё же больше для вида, возмутился Билл.

— Я, — Стэн осёкся, не понимая, что это сейчас произошло, — Я не знаю… Это не я сказал!

— А кто тогда? — Билл поднял бровь, перекидывая удивлённый взгляд со Стэна на Ричи.

— Ну, и правда, кто же это мог быть? Угадайте с двух раз, — голос Билла слетел с губ Ричи легко и непринуждённо.

— Охереть! — радостно воскликнул Джорджи.

Билл пропустил реплику брата мимо ушей. Которые потом ему непременно надерёт за такие слова.

— Ричи! — радостно воскликнула Беверли, — когда ты научился так пародировать голоса?

— У Ричи действительно хорошо получается, не отличишь, — Майк довольно кивнул головой.

— Ну, я много практиковался. Я и сам немного в шоке от того, что развёл вас как малолеток, — хмыкнул Ричи.

— Нам стоит его опасаться, вдруг он решит сказать что-нибудь за нас, — Эдди удосужился по-человечески сесть рядом с Биллом, прищурился и хитро улыбнулся.

— Да, за тебя и твою мамашу, Эдс!

— Звучит как тост…

— Не называй меня «Эдс»!

— Почему ты не возмущаешься, когда тебя так называет Билл?

— Джорджи, ты пить не будешь.

— Прекратите флиртовать!

— Стэнли, тебя никто не спрашивал.

— Билл, я в его возрасте уже завязывал.

— Рич, не сравнивай себя и его!

— Я сейчас сравню тебя и свой зад.

— Я выиграю.

— Да, Билли, на конкурсе уродов ты займёшь своё почётное первое место, — провозгласил Ричи.

— Вы стоите друг друга: упрямы как ослы, — покачал головой Бен.

Неудачники весело засмеялись, а в голову Ричи полетело печенье. Беверли поцеловала Джорджи в щёку и, нежно улыбаясь, погладила его по таким же как у старшего брата прямым рыжеватым волосам.

Беспокоиться было не о чем. Скоро им предстоит поступление в университет и годы жизни, обреченные на бесконечно тяжёлое ожидание и неизбывный страх. Их нерушимая связь пройдёт испытание временем и пространством только для того, чтобы в будущем они вышли победителями из этой смертельной битвы.

До тех пор, пока они есть друг у друга, пока хранят непобедимую силу духа, безграничную веру и любовь в своих сердцах, _Оно_ ничем не сможет им навредить.

Наконец-то на ближайшие двадцать лет у них всех всё будет хорошо.


	7. 4. Эдди Каспбрак принимает истину

Суббота 9 сентября, 2017 год

Эдди смог прийти в себя и более-менее осознать происходящее, стоило двери его дома захлопнуться у него за спиной. Несмотря на раннее время суток на улице было уже довольно светло, хотя в прихожую дома поступало мизерное количество дневного света: все двери, ведущие в комнаты с большими окнами были закрыты. Но даже без этого он смог сориентироваться, пусть и не без труда. Всю дорогу до дома немного кружилась голова, и весьма ожидаемо омегу начало тошнить от подступающих к горлу воспоминаний, вернувшихся к нему вместе с альфой.

Эти обрывки далёких воспоминаний медленно обретали форму, становились в его голове на свои места, заставляя задыхаться. Практически все контуры предметов буквально теряли чёткие границы и расплывались перед глазами от не успевающих высыхать слёз.

Эдди готов был упасть на колени и славить Бога: мать вернётся через три недели и не увидит истерики своего сына. Иначе приёмное отделение местной больницы ему в очередной раз обеспечено. А в худшем случае — психиатрической.

**РИЧИ**

  
Ричи? Это ведь и правда был он? Они все его видели и слышали, и только Эдди, как идиот, поддался, толком не разобравшись и позволив панике и страху захлестнуть его с головой. Но не в этот раз. Пожалуйста, только не сейчас. Он сделал глубокий вдох через нос.

Эдди с ужасом осознал лишь одно. Нет, он был полностью уверен в этом: несколько минут назад _с Ричи говорил не он._

_Ричи_

  
Одно его имя разбередило в памяти столько детских счастливых воспоминаний… Почему он вернулся именно сейчас? Сейчас, когда Эдди отпустил его со спокойной душой. Разумеется, он не держит на альфу зла. Просто не может злиться на него, ведь Эдди так любил Ричи в детстве, так сильно скучал по его глупым шуткам и неудачным пародиям.

Несмотря ни на что Эдди всегда любил Ричи, искренне любил его той самой чистой детской любовью. Даже после «происшествия» пятилетней давности, кажется, четвёртого июля и последующего бегства альфы. Всё это время Эдди боялся, искренне переживал, что с Ричи случилось что-то плохое. Но исчез не только Ричи, в скором времени неудачники узнали, что «исчезла» вся его семья. Получается, Эдди верно думал, они просто переехали? И Ричи таким образом сбежал от ответственности?

_Он испугался того, что сделал с Эдди? Или же он испугался себя? Всё это время Ричи бежал от самого себя. Или он бежал от этого переполненного губительным равнодушием грязного города?_

Эдди начал смеяться. Громко, надрывно, истерично, местами всхлипывая и чуть не плача. Внезапно омега осознал, что тоже бежит. Со всех ног бежит от своей сущности. От себя самого. Бежит от того, с кем хотел бы прожить свою жизнь. Как он мог быть таким ничтожным и глупым?

Беверли не раз говорила ему, что зря Эдди накручивал сам себя и безосновательно убеждался в… Просто Биллу больше нравились омеги-девушки. И с этим Эдди ничего не мог поделать. А если бы и мог… Частично вспомнив прошлое, Эдди лишь больше почувствовал себя _по-настоящему_ «грязным».

Сколько раз мама водила его ко врачам, но они все как один бессильно разводили руками, не понимая причины изменения у омеги его природного запаха. А причина была проста. Но Эдди не рассказал бы о ней ни единой живой душе. Ему несказанно повезло, что мать не догадалась отвести его к андрологу.

Воспоминания о том летнем дне на последней учебной неделе снова бесцеремонно начали отрывками воспроизводиться в его голове. Эдди не вспоминал об этом пять лет. И предпочёл бы не вспоминать никогда. Однако он спокойно встретил эту скрытую в его сознании памятную часть собственного прошлого, как данность.

Поначалу Эдди, и правда, его возненавидел. Но когда узнал, что Ричи больше нет в Дерри, нет и не будет… Перегорел.

И только когда им начали преподавать сексологию и основы отличия полов, он наконец-то понял, что в тот момент это был не Ричи, это был — альфа, животное, живущее в нём. Альфа, который захватил контроль над разумом настоящего Ричи, временно стёр его сознание и взял над ним верх. Хотя сейчас Эдди бы объяснил произошедшее несколько иначе, и как же он сразу не догадался, что это было…

_Оно_.

  
_Сейчас Оно спит и не может воздействовать на них как в детстве? Тогда что нашло на него? Эдди чувствовал, что за него говорил кто-то другой, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Что если Оно приберегло силы на случай возвращения Ричи? Оно никогда не упустит возможности снова их разделить, и добить поодиночке._

Ему срочно нужно поговорить с Биллом. Билл знает всё. Он обязательно поймёт и разберётся в том, что происходит. А ещё пора бы прекратить слепо ему доверять. Эдди понимал, что своим ~~безграничным~~ бесконтрольным обожанием делал хуже лишь себе — навряд ли Билл ответит на его чувства.

По детской наивности Эдди какое-то время считал виноватым Ричи. Но потом переосмыслил произошедшее: в том, что случилось не было ничьей вины. А если вина и была, то она лежит только на нём одном.

И нет, Эдди совсем не хотел думать, что Оно сделало это с ними.

  
Ведь Эдди не виноват в том, что его первая течка началась в одиннадцать лет. Пусть это не было нормальным возрастом для первой течки, в среднем она начиналась в четырнадцать лет у мальчиков-омег и в пятнадцать лет — у девочек-омег. Видимо, он просто слишком рано созрел.

И Ричи совсем не был виноват в том, что по чистой случайности оказался рядом с течным омегой.

В тот день все разбрелись по своим делам, и Ричи всего лишь хотел найти себе компанию после уроков, а в итоге нашёл лишь Эдди, захлёбывающегося от боли в своих же слезах.

Ричи не виноват в том, что Эдди сам этого безумно хотел. Омега внутри Эдди хотела, чтобы её подчинил альфа Ричи. И Ричи сделал это. Таков инстинкт. Такова их природа.

В свои одиннадцать лет Эдди не знал о сексе. То есть, знал в общих чертах, но не знал самого механизма.

Он долго об этом думал, пока, как и все остальные, не забыл о Ричи. Однажды Эдди даже поставил себя на место одиннадцатилетнего альфы и понял, что в такой ситуации поступил бы точно так же. И это его дико испугало.

У них был секс. Нет смысла это отрицать. Ему нужно прекратить скрываться дома — их проблем это не решит. Но сегодня Эдди не мог поступить по-другому. Он рад тому, что сейчас в нём всё кипит от обиды, а не от ненависти. Это уже огромный шаг вперёд. Ему нужно успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

Ричи вернулся не просто так, и Эдди это прекрасно знает. Им нужно спокойно поговорить. Для начала было бы неплохо.

В голове снова и снова повторяется сюжет, отыгранный пять лет тому назад.

* * *

  
Беверли трезвонила ему уже в двадцать третий раз, но Эдди переоделся в футболку и свободные штаны и лишь печально вздохнул, глядя на экран своего телефона.

Ему хотелось побыть одному, однако… Эдди точно знал, что их лидер придёт к нему сегодня вечером — Билл предсказуемо выделил немного времени на раздумья. И ожидания омеги оправдались сполна, когда в девять часов вечера, на пороге его дома, застыл Билл Денбро.

— Привет, — тихо выдохнул Эдди, он не хотел думать, что Билл мог бы догадаться притащить с собой Ричи, — ты…

— Не волнуйся, я один, — Билл в несвойственной ему манере нетерпеливо перебил лучшего друга, проложил ладонь омеге на грудь и несильно втолкнул его в прихожую, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Билл, ты, — Эдди посмотрел ему в глаза снизу вверх, и Билл почему-то начал расплываться, — что…

Альфа, не отрывая ладони от груди Эдди, переместил её на его плечо и несильно сжал. Нахмурился. Билл мягко обхватил руками лицо омеги и поднял, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

— Эдди, не надо… Не смей реветь здесь из-за такой херни, — альфа покачал головой и наклонился, — я _чувствую_ тебя, слышишь? Я тебя отлично чувствую.

— Билли, я не могу больше, — всхлипнул омега, — я так запутался…

Альфа попытался воздействовать на Эдди ментально, однако должного эффекта это не возымело. Билл подумал, что должен сделать это сейчас или никогда. Он сократил расстояние между их лицами и коснулся носом щеки Эдди.

— Ты же знаешь меня с детства, я никогда не оставлю тебя одного, Эдс. Я всегда тебе помогу, я люблю тебя, — не переставал шептать Билл, растягивая красивые губы в улыбке.

Он чувствовал, как меняется запах Эдди, и как этот чудесный запах достаточно быстро открывает для альфы чужие эмоции.

Замешательство, страх, понимание, тревога, желание быть рядом.

Эдди сглотнул, потянулся к нему первым и закрыл глаза, Билл быстро облизал внезапно пересохшие губы, опуская руки на талию омеги, и наклонил голову в сторону, чтобы не столкнуться носами в их первой попытке поцеловаться.

Билл прижал парня к себе и почувствовал, как он вздрогнул, когда их губы мягко соединились в поцелуе. Билл так же мягко обхватил губами нижнюю губу омеги, заставляя его инстинктивно выгнуться в спине.

Эдди обнял его за шею и запустил кончики пальцев против линии роста волос, вызывая у альфы расходящиеся волны мурашек по всему телу.

Эдди жарко выдохнул в губы альфы, заставляя его отстраниться, и, сбив дыхание, невольно начал слабо кашлять.

— Мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать. Ты в порядке? Дышать можешь? Выслушаешь? — Билл облизал сладкие от поцелуя губы и торопливо задал несколько вопросов, на которые Эдди просто покивал головой.

— Умница, — Билл улыбнулся и поцеловал омегу в лоб.

Эдди мелко задрожал, готовый позорно разрыдаться, крепко обхватил талию альфы обеими руками и спрятал лицо на его груди. Билл погладил его по голове, приглаживая каштановые волосы.

Билл совсем как в детстве пах розой, мёдом и миндалём. И сейчас он пах уверенностью. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы успокоить Эдди. Они же… друзья?

— Всё хорошо, Эдди, не переживай так, ладно?

Эдди неопределённо угукнул, нехотя отпуская от себя альфу, вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони и отвёл Билла в гостиную.

Рыжему альфе не раз довелось заметить, что когда Эдди плакал, его серые с крапинками на радужке глаза принимали цвет затянутого тучами предгрозового стального неба. «Он такой маленький, красивый и сладкий», — эти слова сами собой пришли на ум Билла, но высказать их вслух альфа никогда бы не решился. Его слишком смущало внезапное влечение к собственному другу.

Билл всегда считал Эдди своим лучшим другом, но в последнее время он понял, что ведёт себя немного нетипично для звания простого «друга». Зато ведёт себя вполне обычно для звания «слепого придурка». Возможно, Билл всегда любил Эдди, но _что-то_ будто не позволяло пробиться этой мысли в его сознание и прозвучать этим словам из его уст.

Ещё Беверли со Стэном постоянно подливали масла в огонь. Стоит ему сделать что-то привычное в отношении Эдди, например, открыть перед ним дверь и пропустить первым или отдать ему свою кофту, когда тому становилось холодно или поделиться обедом, как эти двое начинали стрелять друг в друга хитрыми взглядами и переписываться в телефонах.

Билл всегда обнимал Эдди со спины, когда они всей компанией собирались в вестибюле школы на первом этаже. Они обнимались каждый раз, как смотрели вместе фильмы дома у кого-нибудь из неудачников. Они обнимались каждый день, когда встречались и шли по одной улице до школы и когда выходили из неё, и Билл с Майком провожали Эдди и Стэна по домам. Особенно осенью и зимой Билл не позволял Эдди садиться на холодные лавочки, отчего омеге приходилось краснеть, но исправно сидеть у него на бёдрах. Что в этом такого?

Билл сел на диван и потянул Эдди за запястье, приглашая привычным жестом сесть боком себе на бёдра. Руки альфы легко обвили талию омеги и, поддерживая, соединились на его бедре. Эдди положил обе ладони ему на предплечье и прислонился боком к альфе. Его макушка немного не доставала до плеча Билла, отчего тот невольно улыбнулся.

Щекочущее чувство в груди омеги временами нарастало, что говорило о его готовности расплакаться в любой момент. Как он Биллу в глаза потом смотреть-то будет, какой стыд… Его грудь будто сдавливало изнутри, словно в области сердца появилась поглощающая эмоции чёрная дыра. В горле всё ещё стоял ком, который никак не хотел рассасываться и дать омеге шанс сказать что-нибудь без осечки и хрипоты.

Эдди постоянно возвращался к собственным мыслям, он старался услышать, правда старался понять то, что говорил ему Билл. Ричи уехал, потому что его мать была больна. А вовсе не потому, что тот испугался задеть чувства Эдди и «использовать» его.

Он прекрасно знал: что Ричи из прошлого, что _настоящий Ричи_ никогда бы так не поступили с ним. И сейчас Эдди в этом убедился.

_Это было Оно._

  
Это — неоспоримая истина, и он должен её принять. Сейчас это — прошлое, и уже нет никакого смысла загонять себя ещё сильнее, настала пора смириться со своей судьбой.

Вся боль, вся ненависть, всё негодование… Оно давно прошло, подталкивая жизнь к очередному витку.

Билл продолжал что-то говорить, как весело и замечательно они провели день, и Ричи теперь живёт на Нижней Главной улице рядом с Бев и…

И Эдди, преследуемый своими догадками, вздохнул и прислонился лбом к плечу Билла. Альфа оборвал свою речь на полуслове и крепче обнял парня в ответ.

— Мне нужно поговорить с ним, Билл, — глухо сказал Эдди.

— В понедельник?

— Лучше завтра, — он прочистил горло и сглотнул, — в случае чего, не хочу, чтобы наши крики слышала вся школа.

— Хорошо, — Билл засмеялся, — я тебе напишу, во сколько встречаемся.

— Я не знаю, что на меня этим утром нашло, — Эдди поднял голову и прошептал, уверенно посмотрев альфе в глаза.

— Я тоже заметил, что это было на тебя совсем не похоже, — так же тихо ответил Билл.

Альфа в который раз поймал себя на мысли, что безумно хочет поцеловать Эдди.

Эдди обнял его обеими руками за шею, приоткрывая губы, шумно вдохнул ртом и посмотрел альфе в глаза, словно думая о том же самом. В глазах Эдди отражалось явное желание сказать что-то ещё, когда у Билла зазвонил телефон. Альфа раздражённо скинул входящий, отчего омега вздрогнул, смущённо отводя взгляд.

Билл подался вперёд и вниз, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на изгибе шеи Эдди, отчего он вздрогнул и поджал губы, еле сдерживая смех.

— Щекотно, — пояснил омега, заметив изумлённый взгляд Билла.

Альфа тихо рыкнул, нежно прикасаясь губами к горячей коже, он оттянул пальцами футболку Эдди вниз и поцеловал тонкую ключицу.

Омега слегка откинул голову, открывая альфе свою шею в одном из древних жестов подчинения и доверия. Эдди напрягся и свёл бёдра, он вцепился в плечи альфы и несдержанно застонал на выдохе, когда влажный язык медленно прошёлся от ключицы до линии челюсти.

— Ты безумно сладкий, — хрипло прошептал Билл, осторожно прикасаясь губами к шее и оставляя сбоку небольшой засос.

Альфа пересилил себя, заставил остановиться — от Эдди довольно сильно пахло возбуждением, однако Билл ещё мог его удержать и успокоить. Денбро поддержал Эдди за спину и резко наклонил его над диваном, опуская спиной к самой стенке, а сам лёг с краю к омеге лицом.

— Если хочешь, я могу остаться на ночь с тобой?

Эдди был готов молиться на вечернее время суток — он наивно полагал, что ночные сумерки и отсутствующий в комнате свет способны скрыть от альфы его смущение. Он согласно кивнул.

Они пролежали вместе, обнявшись и вдыхая приятные запахи друг друга, несколько минут, прежде чем телефон перезвонил — Джорджи попросил срочно прийти домой.

— Да какого хрена, Джо? — Билл старался говорить тише, чтобы не разрушить волшебной атмосферы.

— Ну, свалили предки и что?

— Нет, я сегодня не приду, у меня есть ключи, — альфа посмотрел замершему Эдди в глаза, который задержал дыхание и выдохнул от облегчения, когда понял, что Билл выбрал его и проведёт это время только с ним. — Неважно где, какая тебе разница?

— Ты не маленький, одну ночь без меня переживёшь… Переживёшь ведь? Газ выключи! И не приглашай никого, я специально приду в три часа ночи и проверю!

— Вовсе я не нудный, я о тебе вообще-то забочусь, ДжоДжо, — усмехнулся Билл, — да, я тебя тоже люблю, спокойной ночи.

— Ты серьёзно нагрянешь к нему в три часа ночи, чтобы проверить устроил он вечеринку или нет? — Эдди поднял брови и улыбнулся.

— Нет, — задумался Билл, убирая телефон, — но он должен так думать.

* * *

  
Четверг 14 сентября, 2017 год

Парные осенние ветра гоняли по земле пожухлую листву и били холодными порывами в спину, подгоняя идти быстрее. Билл выкинул окурок в лужу и поднял капюшон на толстовке Эдди.

— Это — первая за день, — оправдался альфа.

— Врать бы научился…

— Вот зачем ты со мной в одной кофте вышел? Так охота на холоде точать? — возмутился Билл, подталкивая омегу к своему дому.

— А тебе так охота не палиться перед родителями или соседями?

— Родаки ещё не приехали, поэтому я «не палюсь» с сигами только перед Джорджи, — улыбнулся Билл.

— А я думал, вы на одной стороне.

Альфа пожал плечами, открыл перед ним дверь и пропустил вперёд, Эдди вздохнул, расстёгивая толстовку Билла на ходу и прищурился, заметив проходящего мимо Джорджи в домашних штанах и майке. Вот же чёрт!

Эдди толкнул бёдрами возмущающегося Билла назад, быстро снял с себя толстовку и кинул её в Джорджи.

— Что за…? — Джорджи выглядели не менее возмущённым, точь-в-точь как и его старший брат, маячащий где-то у Эдди за спиной.

Эдди округлил глаза, пытаясь невербально передать какую-то важную информацию, провёл ладонью по своей шее и затем просто ткнул указательным пальцем в Джорджи.

— Эдс, ты можешь уже пройти?

— Да, конечно, — омега убедился в том, что Билл не заметит засосов на шее его младшего брата и спокойно отошёл в сторону.

— Мелкий, ты зачем надел её? Я отдал её Эдди, — альфа поднял бровь, переводя недоверчивый взгляд с одного омеги на другого.

— Не ворчи, мне стало холодно, — Джорджи едва смог скрыть смущение от Эдди, как можно быстрее накинул капюшон и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Ты бы не выставлял все дела напоказ, — Эдди разулся и мельком оглядел омегу.

Всё же стоило Биллу прийти к себе домой этой ночью — судя по всему, Джорджи «оторвался» по полной.

— А сам-то «делами» сверкаешь, — буркнул себе под нос Джорджи.

— Ричи ещё не приходил? — спросил Билл.

— Какой ещё Ричи? — не понял Джорджи и нахмурился.

— А, ну да… Не важно. Может, ты вспомнишь позже…

— Э-э ладно, я к себе, а вы развлекайтесь, но только потише, — съехидничал мальчик.

— Я ему ещё помогаю! — Эдди скрестил руки на груди и повысил голос вслед быстро поднимающемуся вверх по лестнице омеге.

— С чем это, Эдс? — прищурился Билл.

— С уроками, — нашёлся с ответом Эдди, — пойдём к тебе.

* * *

  
Воскресенье 10 сентября, 2017 год

— Ну давай, трахни меня ещё раз! Это у тебя получается лучше всего! — прошипел Эдди.

Он и сам не понял, как невольно сделал несколько шагов назад, неосознанно отступая от альфы к стене.

А ведь Эдди мог попросить Билла побыть рядом на всякий случай, он мог попросить об этом любого из неудачников, но не стал этого делать. Это касается только их с Ричи. И зачем он только выбрал местом их долгожданной встречи свой родной дом? Теперь ему кажется, что отсюда больше нет выхода.

— Заткнись! — прорычал Ричи, поднимая подбородок Эдди и заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза.

Омега думал, что и без того тёмные глаза Ричи не могут быть чернее — ошибался.

Он думал, что обветренные губы Ричи сухие и грубые — ошибался.

Ричи обнимает его слишком крепко, выбивая дух. В этот момент чужие губы прикасаются к нему так нежно, но настойчиво требуют ответа. Ягодный запах Ричи остаётся слабым и непоколебимым и в отличие от запаха Билла не заволакивает сознание. Не возбуждает. Эдди обнимает Ричи за шею, позволяя подойти ближе к себе, осторожно прикусывает его нижнюю губу в попытке поцеловать альфу самому. Омега с трудом опускает голову, жадно глотая воздух.

Надо отдать Ричи должное — он нашёл оптимальный способ успокоить Эдди, не доводя его до грани потери контроля над собственным дыханием.

— Ричи? Прости, я не хотел на тебя кричать. Просто я… Это был не я.

— Я это понял ещё тогда, поверь. Больше _Оно_ никогда не сможет разделить всех нас.

— Мне очень страшно, — прошептал Эдди, — неужели _Оно_ всё ещё здесь и может на нас воздействовать?

— Думаю, да. Хотя я не знаю. Если мы уедем подальше отсюда, воздействие ослабнет: в этом я успел убедиться сам, но если уедем слишком далеко, то наверняка всё забудем… Знаешь, я, конечно, никогда не был твоим лучшим другом, но я всегда тебя любил и буду любить, Эдс.

— Я тебя — нет.

— Ах вот как! — рассмеялся Ричи, — а теперь скажи правду! — альфа принялся его щекотать, отчего Эдди вскрикнул и начал брыкаться и визжать от неожиданных касаний.

— Ладно! Только отстань! — Эдди смеялся, стирая выступившие слёзы длинным рукавом тёплой розовой кофты.

— Я весь в ожидании…

— Я тоже тебя люблю, доволен?

— Прозвучало не совсем правдоподобно, но я безумно хочу тебе верить, Эдс, — Ричи подмигнул и поцеловал омегу в губы.

— Не называй меня так, тупица, — успел пробормотать Эдди, до того, как сладкий язык альфы успел проникнуть ему в рот.

Омега тихо застонал, возмущённо хлопая ладонью по груди альфы, однако неумело отвечая на медленный поцелуй.

— Что, Билли-бой так и не научил тебя целоваться?

— Замолчи, пожалуйста?

— Ладно, — альфа подался вперёд и поцеловал Эдди в щёку.

Ричи почувствовал, словно сам воздух между ними разрядился, и стало легче думать и дышать. Альфа облегчённо выдохнул: _Оно_ над Эдди больше не властно.

— Я так скучал по тебе, — Эдди свёл брови, отчаянно заглядывая Ричи в глаза.

— Я тоже, поверь, я скучал по всем вам. И к тому же, я понял… Прости меня, Эдди, — вздохнул парень.

— Нет, то есть, да. Давай мы просто забудем? Пожалуйста?

— Будем хранить общий секрет?

Одолеваемый нестираемыми сомнениями омега молча кивнул.

— В таком случае, надо бы дать Биллу пару уроков обольщения…

— Надеюсь, ты готов каждый день слушать, как я тебя ненавижу?

— Я и так слышу это каждые пять минут от Стэна и твоей мамаши. Ненавидеть меня — мейнстрим. Это уже не модно, — подмигнул альфа. — А ты готов каждый день терпеть меня?

— Ой, конечно готов, что за глупый вопрос… Без тебя мы не больше будем неудачниками: ты приносишь нам девяносто процентов всех бед!

Они оба рассмеялись, продолжая обнимать друг друга.


	8. 7. Бен Хэнском устраивает вечеринку

Суббота 11 ноября, 2017 год

Музыка громко била из высоких колонок, а расплывчатые образы в экране телевизора уже стали казаться Ричи привычными. Такими же расплывчатыми, как и окружающий мир. За этот вечер он успел три раза сменить очки на линзы. Почему-то в линзах чаще болели глаза, а как только он надевал очки, боль сама собой проходила. У нормальных людей разве бывает не наоборот?

Альфа прищурился и разглядел, как два силуэта в виде Беверли и Майка играли в карты. Стэн расположился рядом с ним на диване и помогал разливать на «оставшихся в строю» разбавленный то соком, то «Колой» крепкий алкоголь. Свет они предварительно выключили, но оставили в качестве его источника работающий без звука телевизор.

— Видите, какой Ричи тихий сейчас? Если я от него отойду, то он снова начнёт говорить и суетиться, совершать странные телодвижения. Такой беспомощный. Ничего без меня не может сделать, — Стэн засмеялся, опуская свой до краёв наполненный стакан на стол и отбиваясь рукой от мягких ударов Ричи подушкой.

Эдди перевёл на них удивлённый взгляд своих серых глаз и начал хрипло смеяться, пока Билл не зажал ему ладонью рот. Эдди нахмурился и протестующе замычал, на что альфа лишь прижал свою ладонь к его губам плотнее.

— Не смешите его, а то придётся ингалятор доставать, — Билл сам не смог сдержаться и опустил голову, часто выдыхая от беззвучного смеха.

Он убрал руку и обнял Эдди за плечи, после чего передал ему наполненный коктейлем стакан. Эдди брезгливо вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, забрал у альфы свой стакан и принюхался к «адовой смеси», сделанной Ричи. Ему бы пойти подработать барменом.

— На самом деле Стэнли просто лень поднять свой зад. Ему слишком нравится быть рядом со мной, — самодовольно произнёс Ричи и подложил подушку себе под голову, одновременно обнимая Стэна за плечи.

— Чмо, — констатировал Стэн, делая несколько глотков, дотянулся до пульта и сделал музыку тише.

— А Эдди — мопс, — принялся гнуть своё Ричи, после чего показал Биллу средний палец, резко вскочил с дивана, отчего Стэн вздрогнул и чуть не пролил содержимое стакана, и пошёл на кухню.

— Твоя мать — мопс! — откликнулась Беверли с кухни.

— Чмопс, — сделал логичное умозаключение Майк, убирая карточную колоду.

— Вы мне мешаете фильм смотреть!

— Бен, ты же спал? — удивился Майк ожившему другу.

— И вообще на телевизоре же нет звука, — Эдди поднял брови, откидывая голову назад, на плечо Билла.

— Я не спал, просто «отходил» от виски, — Бен приоткрыл второй глаз, взял пульт и прибавил звук.

Беверли вернулась в просторную гостиную и подошла к креслу, которое занимал её альфа, поцеловала Бена в щёку и села ему на колени. Стэн огляделся в поисках Ричи. Омеге порядком надоело ждать, хотя он был очень терпелив. Но мотающийся туда-обратно Ричи его сильно нервировал. Ладно, Ричи всегда его сильно нервировал.

Билл с трудом заставил себя оторвать взгляд от открытой бледной шеи Эдди, наклонился к нему и что-то прошептал на ухо, отчего омега с размаху ударил его ладонью по бедру. Ребята дружно повернули головы на громкое и обиженное «АЙ!»

— Всё в порядке, — убедил всех Билл, почёсывая место удара.

Стэн закатил глаза, опустил взгляд на свой стакан и немного отпил. Алкоголь уже прилично дал в голову, отчего омега едва соображал, однако пытался вести себя как обычно тихо и слажено, стараясь подобрать каждое слово.

Майк проницательно фыркнул, заметив покрасневшего Эдди, и допил свой коктейль залпом. Когда Ричи всё же соизволил вернуться и сесть на своё место с тарелкой сэндвичей в руке, Стэн мягко обнял альфу, поглаживая ладонью его спину.

— Стэнли, ты что, уже «того»? Тебе хорошо, да? Мне тоже, — Ричи сам ответил на свой вопрос и расплылся в довольной улыбке. — Братишки, я вам покушать принёс.

— Ой, я хочу, — Бев привстала с коленей Бена и взяла один сэндвич, — спасибо, Рич.

— Пожалуйста, красотка, — Ричи прижал омегу вплотную к себе, и Стэн уткнулся носом в его шею.

Ричи закрыл глаза. Пусть от выпитого кружилась голова, но ощущение на своей коже мерного дыхания Стэна успокаивало. Омега приподнял голову, оставляя на шее вздрогнувшего альфы лёгкий поцелуй. Песня переключилась, и через какое-то время Стэн начал сопеть у него на плече.

— Ты что плачешь?

— Вот ещё, не дождёшься.

Ричи улыбнулся.

— Если будешь нудеть, мохито, я тебя поцелую.

— Да ладно? — нахмурился Стэн. — Я тебя знаю. Ну кому ты врё…

Его глаза округлились, когда губы Ричи коснулись его и по телу прокатилась волна жара. Омега, не раздумывая, обнял его свободной рукой за шею и невольно прогнулся в спине, прижимаясь ближе.

— А Ричи — гей! — непроизвольно вскрикнул Билл, не давая Эдди ударить себя ещё раз.

Майк присвистнул, заставив их вспомнить, где они находятся и нехотя оторваться друг от друга. Билл с Эдди смотрели на них двоих во все глаза, Бен спал в кресле без рубашки, демонстрируя всем свою грудь и шикарный пресс, а Беверли настолько хищно взирала на них исподлобья, что даже непоколебимый Стэн поёжился от неприятного ощущения.

— Я знала, что вы встречаетесь!

Стэн стушевался. После всего того, что было между ними на этой неделе… Будучи на их месте, нормальные люди стали бы встречаться. Но когда Стэна окружали нормальные люди? Да он сам не считал себя нормальным.

Омега никак не мог понять, что же именно Ричи к нему чувствует, и просто не знал, что ему следует делать при позитивном раскладе в сторону симпатии. Стэн отлично чувствовал эмоции Ричи, которые ему передавал запах альфы. Сейчас Ричи пах неуверенностью и сладкой черешней. В детстве Стэну казалось, что от альфы пахнет кислой вишней, но сейчас… Сейчас почему-то всё изменилось. В очередной раз.

_Сейчас всё происходит так, как и должно было быть._

  
Стэнли угораздило влюбиться почти до беспамятства в Ричи за несколько дней. Самый ужас этой ситуации заключался в том, что его предательский запах дал Ричи это отлично понять. А ещё каждый раз, как Ричи видел его, то испытывал те же ощущения. Эйфорию от пребывания рядом. Но об этом они не удосужились поговорить до сих пор, к тому же, Стэн просто не знал, как ему следует реагировать на это.

Как только намечается жаркий спор, так они первые, а как признаться в обоюдной симпатии, так, как бараны, ждут первого шага друг от друга. Боятся совершить ошибку.

Ричи снова уловил изменившееся настроение в запахе омеги — он стал мягче. Альфа посмотрел Стэну в глаза, наклонился и мягко поцеловал в губы. На что блондин приоткрыл губы и тихо выдохнул, неспешно поднимая ладони и обхватывая ими лицо Ричи. Омега ответил на поцелуй, поглаживая его щёки большими пальцами.

Их друзья подняли шум и принялись хлопать в ладоши. Бен очнулся, хитро посмотрел на Беверли, потом перевёл взгляд на своих друзей и рассмеялся, хлопая в ладоши. Свою роль в этом мракобесии глупых влюблённых пар он сыграл на славу.

Бен привлёк девушку к себе и обнял её за талию. Беверли ему подмигнула и поцеловала в губы. Их план сработал идеально. Теперь осталось только подтолкнуть друг к другу Билла и Эдди. С ними придётся провозиться дольше, они оба гораздо нерешительнее Ричи и Стэна.

— Э-э-эм, тут такое… ну, в общем, — неуверенно начал Ричи. — Да успокойтесь вы! В общем, это моё со Стэном дело, лучше вам пока что не лезть, а то он вам руку по локоть откусит.

— Заткнись! — Ричи прилетело от омеги подушкой по голове, отчего его очки упали линзами вниз на мягкий диван.

Ричи вздохнул, с трудом вглядываясь в очертания расплывчатого мрачного мира, нащупал кончиками пальцев очки и вернул их на место. Альфа перехватил поднятую руку омеги с подушкой, отвёл её в сторону, медленно наклонился к Стэну и тихо прошептал несколько слов ему на ухо: «Ещё одно слово, Стэнли, и я трахну тебя вот прямо здесь и сейчас, клянусь твоей мамой»

— В рот трахнешь? — не менее громко и смело ответил Стэн, сверкая глазами.

— Если ты так настаиваешь…

— Вы оба, хватит перешёптываться! Рассказывайте! — Билл выразил всеобщее заинтересованное мнение.

— Только если ты расскажешь, что у тебя с Эдди, — Ричи самодовольно хмыкнул, отпустил Стэна, складывая руки на груди и закидывая ногу на ногу.

— Хорошо, — согласился Билл, обнимая омегу крепче.

Эдди показалось, что он немного протрезвел с этих слов и удивлённо посмотрел на Билла. Омега забрал его стакан и смело взял альфу за руку. Билл наклонился, целуя довольного Эдди в висок.

— Ты отстойно меня копируешь, — вздохнула Бев.

— Я копирую идеально. Просто ты — отстой, — рассмеялся Ричи.

Ему в голову прилетели сразу три подушки. Нужно срочно сменить очки на линзы, пока он их не раздолбал окончательно.

— А вы знали, что когда Ричи закрывает рот, он похож на человека, — начал Билл.

— Мне на тебя индифферентно, — продолжил Стэн, накладывая в свою тарелку немного овощного салата.

— То есть, ты меня любишь? — уточнил Ричи.

— Да.

— Вот это новости! Я от радости сейчас взорвусь, как на пику насажусь!

— Не давайте ему больше кофейных зёрен в шоколаде, — усмехнулся Майк, наблюдая за постоянно меняющим положение своего тела Ричи.

— А почему ты лимон в салат не выжимаешь? — начал приставать к Стэну Ричи.

— Ты будешь лимон в масле?

— Тогда почему ты свой хуй не мажешь в масле?

— Уйди? — попросил Стэн.

— Иначе что?

— Иначе моя бабушка позвонит твоей бабушке, а потом моя мама позвонит твоей маме.

— Умоляю, сжалься!

— Так уж и быть.

— Я вас обоих сейчас сломаю за такие несмешные шутки, — закатил глаза Эдди.

— Слышал? — хмыкнул Стэн. — Если он тебя сломает, то окажет услугу человечеству.

— Да ну? Стэнли, ты же не умеешь нормально сосуществовать с людьми. Как ты это делаешь? — брови Ричи взметнулись вверх быстрее подушки в руке омеги, которую тот приберёг, чтобы хорошенько приложиться о лицо дурного альфы.

— Точно так же, как и ты отсасываешь Биллу!

— Не пали! — отозвался Билл.

— Геи… — издала нервный смешок Бев.

— А ты… — начал Ричи, — ты!

— Ну? Ну же? Давай, ты сможешь меня обозвать! — Бев подыграла ему и выпрямила спину, будучи в нетерпении услышать «забавный факт» о себе из уст несравненного Ричи.

— Я же тебе говорил — сначала думаешь, потом говоришь!

— Это не мой стиль, Стэнли, — просто отмахнулся Ричи, — мой стиль — это сказать половину фразы, задуматься, а потом забыть.

— Да, а потом ещё и тему сменить, — улыбнулся Бен.

— Так ты спишь или не спишь? — поинтересовался Майк.

— Или?..

* * *

  
Ричи вгляделся в бледное звёздное небо и выкинул вниз докуренную сигарету с балкона второго этажа. Он видел абсолютно всё: одинокие соседские дома, конец этой улицы, голые деревья, тусклые фонари, далёкие звёзды. Линзы — дар Небес.

— Хватит курить, а?

— Ради тебя я готов пойти на такие жертвы, — Ричи улыбнулся, позволяя парню обнять себя со спины.

— Идём обратно, замёрзнешь, — попросил Стэн, на что альфа медленно развернулся и обнял омегу за плечи.

Когда они спустились на первый этаж, в гостиной никого не оказалось. Музыка стала гораздо тише, но развлекательная программа по всё так же работающему без звука телевизору сменилась на новости.

— Это пранк такой? Где все? — Ричи заозирался.

— Да вон они, на улицу вышли, — махнул рукой Стэн в сторону большого окна и сел на своё любимое место на диване.

Альфа убедился, что с его друзьями всё в порядке и вернулся к омеге.

— И что мы будем делать дальше? — спросил Ричи, усаживаясь слева.

Он обнял омегу за плечи, опустил голову и мягко коснулся губами его виска, вдыхая освежающий сладкий запах.

— Согласно плану. Сдаём экзамены и поступаем в Ороно на разные факультеты, — омега принялся загибать пальцы, — я на экономику, Бев на арт дизайн, Бен на архитектуру, Билл на английскую литературу, Майк на искусствоведение, Эдди на бизнес, а ты — нахуй.

— Ой. Да ладно… Эти шутки давно устарели. Я на журналистику и связи с общественностью, балда. Но я спрашивал не совсем об этом.

Ричи сглотнул, грациозно сполз с дивана, уравнивая их в росте, и прислонился к плечу Стэна своим. Небольшой перекур на балконе второго этажа дома Бена не сильно, но отрезвил рассудок. За это надо выпить.

— Я очень сильно боюсь будущего, — прошептал альфа. — Это хорошо, что даже в универе мы будем все вместе.

— Почему? Предчувствие? — Стэн прищурился и вздохнул, не желая признавать правильность этих слов: он чувствовал то же самое.

— Что-то вроде того…

Они молчали целую вечность, разглядывая лица друг друга в полутьме. Сейчас они казались такими взрослыми и уставшими. Как никогда прежде. Абсолютно другими.

Рука Ричи давно устроилась на бедре омеги и плотнее прижимала его к себе. Стэн поудобнее развернулся боком и откинул голову на изгиб спинки дивана. Взгляд омеги медленно опустился с чёрных глаз Ричи на его нос, очерченную телевизионным светом линию губ и задержался на открытой шее. Стэн протянул ладонь и коснулся груди альфы.

— Я тебя ударю, если ты сейчас пошутишь.

— М?

— Я правда переживаю за нас, ведь… Я не знаю, разве так бывает?

— Я много раз тебе говорил — всё нормально. Просто живи, — Ричи перехватил руку омеги и прижал к своей груди, позволяя почувствовать изменившееся сердцебиение.

— Предлагаешь мне прожить двадцать один год, чтобы после снова встретиться с непостижимой хренью под Дерри?

— А у тебя есть выбор? У нас всех? — Ричи успокаивающе погладил его по ноге.

— Выбор всегда есть, просто мы его ещё не нашли. Когда мы станем взрослыми, мы сможем всё продумать. Просто… Ты ещё не видишь этого выбора. Зато я видел. Оба выбора ведут к смерти, понимаешь? Я видел то, что больше никогда меня не заставит участвовать в этом во всех смыслах дерьме снова.

— Ты ведь уже не помнишь, что видел?

— Давно не помню, — усмехнулся Стэн. — Но это ощущение обречённости и бесполезности того, что мы сделали, этот надуманный детский ритуал… И повсюду эта грязь! Это ужасно. Я ненавижу быть грязным. Не думаю, что выдержу это снова.

Омега закрыл глаза и сжал ровными пальцами рубашку Ричи.

— Не бойся, ладно? Мы не оставим тебя. Я тебя не оставлю.

— Мне так непривычно видеть тебя без очков.

— Не переводи тему. А ещё меня винят в том, что я — любитель сменить тему.

Омега отпустил рубашку, но Ричи успел перехватить его ладонь, и Стэн словно во сне слышал какие-то скрипы, свойственные старым диванам при изменении давления веса на его поверхность. Он поглубже вдохнул в лёгкие удушающий густой коктейль из терпкого мускуса, сладкой черешни и обжигающего щёку дыхания Ричи.

Стэн открыл глаза и с готовностью обнял удивлённого парня за шею. Если альфа так пытался его отвлечь от гнетущих мыслей, то ему прекрасно это удалось. Руки Ричи медленно обвили талию омеги, а его дыхание стало ровнее: они успокаивали друг друга.

И когда губы Ричи коснулись его, сдержанный в проявлении эмоций Стэн третий раз в жизни почувствовал _невероятное_ облегчение и радость, которые передавались ему с каждым поцелуем альфы. _Он не отстранился._ Стэн ярко улыбнулся и сам проявил инициативу, проводя языком по нижней губе альфы и вовлекая его в глубокий поцелуй.

— Бля-я-ять, сладкий, они могут вернуться…

— Ох, неужели Ричи сказал слово на букву «блять»? Забей, — оборвал его омега и жадно втянул в новый поцелуй.

Губы Стэна мягко обхватили нижнюю губу альфы, и тот, не растерявшись, опустил ладони ниже, на пояс, и помог омеге сесть себе на бёдра лицом к лицу.

Ричи мягко проник языком в рот омеги, отчего тот глухо застонал и прогнулся в спине, теснее прижимаясь пахом к низу живота альфы. Блондин мазнул своим языком по влажному вишнёвому языку альфы. Столь грязно. Запретно. Сладко.

Ричи свободно запустил ладони в задние карманы джинс омеги, дерзко лапая и привлекая ближе к себе. Душный запах альфы кружил голову похлеще алкоголя, они случайно столкнулись зубами, но Стэн улыбнулся в поцелуй и закусил нижнюю губу, чувствуя ладони Ричи на своих ягодицах, чувствуя выделяющуюся у себя смазку, чувствуя, как встаёт член альфы. Стэн давно ощутил изменения в возбуждённом запахе, что придало ему чувство неограниченной власти над любимым человеком, омега повёл бёдрами и двинулся навстречу, вжимаясь в пах Ричи и заставляя его дёрнуться вперёд и беспомощно зарычать.

Стэну показалось, или у альфы заострились клыки?

Омега наклонился и поцеловал парня в шею, спустился чуть ниже и попробовал оставить несколько засосов. Стэн оттянул ворот яркой рубашки и чёрной футболки вниз и провёл языком по ключице альфы, затем облизал свои губы от сладкого привкуса.

Ричи нетерпеливо втянул омегу в пошлый поцелуй, чувствуя как Стэн тихо стонет на выдохе и аккуратно трогает и гладит его вставший член через ткань джинс. Пиздец! Лаймово-мятный сладкий и свежий запах омеги словно осел в лёгких и на языке, отчего немного начали зудеть дёсны.

Резко хлопнувшая входная дверь заставила подскочить их обоих.

* * *

  
— Вы где, блин, были? — недовольно крикнул Ричи, стараясь прикрыть воротником рубашки особо видимые засосы на своей шее.

— Искали «закладку», — подмигнула ему Бев, скручивая в руках самокрутку, — заодно дали вам немного времени провести наедине, надеюсь, вы этим воспользовались.

Ричи только открыл рот, как его бедро сжал Стэн. Альфа опустил голову, скрывая ото всех хитрую улыбку. Стояк он успешно прикрыл подушкой, и если подумать о Билле без одежды — его скоро отпустит.

— Закладку табака? Это не серьёзно! Ну что, полетаем? — Ричи усмехнулся, принимая из рук Бев раскуренную самокрутку с фруктовым табаком, и затянулся от души.

Билл внёс в гостиную кричащего и перекинутого через плечо Эдди, за ними зашли смеющиеся и чокающиеся стаканами на ходу Бен с Майком. Беверли повела носом, но решила не акцентировать внимание на изменившемся в комнате затхлом запахе. Она отчётливо почувствовала возбуждение. Оу.

Через несколько минут Ричи в лицо прилетел выпущенный Беверли сигаретный дым, и парень невольно закашлялся, а дым начал без причины жечь глаза под линзами.

— Блять, я сейчас, — альфа отдал свою самокрутку Стэну, подорвался с места и пошёл в сторону ванной комнаты.

— Пить меньше надо, — Стэн поднял бровь, проводил альфу неоднозначным взглядом до выхода из комнаты и заодно сделал за него пару затяжек.

— Я не за этим иду, — приглушённо донеслось из ванной.

Ричи посмотрел на себя в зеркало, большим и указательным пальцами оттянул верхнее и нижнее веко, сдвинул линзу к краю глаза и моргнул, отчего она выпрыгнула и упала куда-то вниз под раковину.

— Красиво, — теперь его мир стал наполовину расплывчатым, будто до линз он был вовсе не искажённым и другим.

Благо Ричи не был конченым идиотом (спорное утверждение, как сказал бы Стэн) и всегда носил с собой в рюкзаке пару очков, одну их которых он держал в запасе, а другую — Ричи чуть было не сломал дважды за этот вечер.

Особенно после того, как на прошлой неделе одна контактная линза по непонятным причинам треснула у него прямо на глазу, доставляя ужасный дискомфорт, и, когда он её смог достать, она буквально разломилась на две части на его пальце. В итоге — Бен с Беверли провожали его до квартиры.

И это отнюдь не первая пара линз, которые начали с незавидной частотой ломаться после… после его возвращения сюда?

* * *

  
— Майк отрубился в одной из спален, еле дошёл, — констатировал вошедший в комнату полуголый Бен.

— О-о-о неудивительно, сколько он там выпил? Ещё не начали жить студенческой жизнью, а уже напиваемся в хлам.

— Лучше за собой следи.

Ричи сел на пол, положил подбородок на колено сидящего на диване Стэна и сделал вид, что замахнулся в его сторону пустой бутылкой.

— А ты за языком своим сладким следи.

— Да ну? И кто мне это говорит, — омега фыркнул, допивая третий стакан колы с виски.

— А Стэнли назвал меня сладким… Если захочешь ещё раз попробовать, то я всегда к твоим услугам.

— Молчи!

Обычно такие перепалки ни о чём имел честь останавливать Билл, но…

— Вау, Бев, — Ричи рассмотрел цветущие засосы на шее и голой груди Бена, — ты та ещё жгучая штучка, оказывается.

Бев застенчиво пожала плечами и опрокинула в себя шот водки с апельсиновым соком, затем посмотрела на Билла и начала накуренно смеяться без причины. Билл вырубился, сидя на полу, недалеко от Ричи, его голова и одна рука покоились на диване, а его разрисованное чёрным маркером красивое лицо мирно посапывало.

Её смех подхватили Бен с Ричи, Стэну пришлось на них шикнуть и попросить не будить Билла своим гоготом.

Беверли опустилась рядом со спящим Биллом и продолжила подпевать сменившейся песне, Бен устало сел на своё место, опёрся спиной о спинку кресла, помог Бев перебраться к нему и обнял её за талию. Альфа поцеловал её в щёку и откинул голову назад, устало закрывая глаза.

Ричи сжалился и решил всё же отнести Билла спать в другую комнату. Он еле встал и постарался аккуратно подхватить альфу под коленями и за спину и легко вынес из комнаты.

Стэн пересел на пол и тут же ощутил, как Беверли прикоснулась к его руке прохладными пальцами, как она предусмотрительно забрала его стакан с коктейлем и поставила рядом на пол. Через минуту омега и сам не понял, как оказался прижатым спиной к полу, а Беверли лежала на нём сверху. Она, такая красивая, продолжала тихо петь и улыбаться, и Стэн невольно ахнул оттого, насколько задралась её юбка, и насколько сильно девушка сжимает коленками его талию. Он вздрогнул, когда она прислонилась своей мягкой грудью к его, когда вибрации её голоса передались ему. Или так только казалось? Ведь вибрации колонки могли передаваться через пол.

— Стэнни, и долго вы с Ричи так будете? — она нахмурилась, понижая тон голоса, медленно наклонилась к самым его губам, заставляя завитки мягких рыжих волос упасть ему на щёку.

— Как «так»? — тупо переспросил Стэн и сглотнул.

Всё равно никто не мог их услышать. Может, он выпил слишком много, но даже несмотря на то, что её голос звучал приглушённо, он отлично понял суть вопроса. Вес Беверли начал заметно давить на бёдра, на всё его тело. Её дыхание переместилось к уху парня, а ладонь медленно опустилась с шеи к низу живота.

— Дурить Билла с Эдди вы можете сколько угодно. Но дурить себя я никому не позволю… у-у-у… только не говори, что это на Ричи у тебя так стоит? Явно не на меня, — девушка хмыкнула и ощутимо потёрлась бёдрами о пах омеги.

Стэн поджал губы, не моргая, посмотрел в её тёмные глаза и нахмурился, побеждённо отводя взгляд. Бев, как обычно, была готова использовать самые гнусные способы, чтобы вытянуть из него правду. Правду, которую он никогда не мог произнести вслух.

— Всё будет хорошо, милый, — Беверли поцеловала его в щёку и бодро слезла, помогая парню сесть. Но она же выпила больше!

Никто не заметил, как вернувшийся с кухни Эдди попытался переключить работающую музыкальную колонку, когда к нему со спины подошёл Ричи.

— Да брось, Эдс, — альфа подмигнул, — тебе нужно ещё выпить.

— Не нужно, — омега отступил на шаг, но Ричи подошёл на два и торжественно протянул свой стакан, — пей.

— Пошёл к чёрту, у меня уже язык заплетается, — Эдди нехотя принял стакан и понюхал. — Фу.

— Я бы расплёл…

— Заткнись! — омега ткнул его локтем под ребро, хотя невольно улыбнулся, — это что виски с колой? Тут кола вообще есть? Я не буду это пить — разбавь немедленно.

— Ой, ты даже бухой невероятно нудный, Эдс. Берёшь плохой пример со Стэнли, детка, — Ричи подслеповато щурился, но всё же забрал стакан обратно, пытаясь понять состояние Эдди. Ему и в трезвом состоянии было трудно это сделать, что уж говорить про сейчас.

По возвращении полуголого Бена из царства снов Бев так и не удалось выпытать из Стэна _всей_ правды.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что вы делаете, — она жалобно посмотрела на омегу.

Стэн прекрасно видел, как запас её энергичности таял на глазах, он не без труда помог ей встать и поправил юбку, получая благодарную улыбку в ответ. Беверли подошла к своему альфе и слабо потрясла за плечо, призывая встать и пойти вместе с ней наверх спать.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — прошептал Стэнли.

Он настолько перепугался, когда Беверли его спросила о… Что она вообще имела в виду? Их с Ричи план по примирению с Эдди? Он относительно сработал. Или… постоянный флирт Ричи, их недомолвки, непонятные отношения и поцелуи. Парень помотал головой, выкидывая оттуда события позавчерашней давности.

— Я тоже спать, да ну нафиг, — Эдди залпом допил переделанный Ричи коктейль и, слегка пошатываясь, подошёл к колонкам, отключая музыку и забирая свой телефон. Затем вышел из гостиной, где его случайно встретил Бен и (по тайной просьбе Беверли) проводил его до комнаты, в которой уже сладко спал Билл.

Ричи подумал, что сейчас не время говорить Стэну, что в доме Бена в наличии осталась только одна свободная кровать. Когда Ричи проводил Бена с Эдди взглядом и повернулся в сторону Стэна, тот уже успел выключить телевизор, и сейчас его тёмный силуэт доливал в свой стакан колу.

Благо они не остались в кромешной темноте: сквозь занавешенные лёгкой тканью шторы пробивались лучи света с фонарных столбов. Но для Ричи этого света всё равно было недостаточно, что однако не помешало ему буквально офигеть оттого, с какой скоростью Стэн выпил содержимое стакана. Залпом, даже не поморщился. Но затем омега положил в рот небольшой кусок пиццы, оставленной Майком, чтобы перебить вкус.

— Воу, полегче, тебе же сейчас плохо станет…

— Мне уже плохо, если ты не заметил. Лет пять уже, — Стэн закатил глаза, но Ричи этого не увидел.

— М-м, ну что, идём спать?

— У тебя есть курево?

— Сиги? Стэнли, ты что стал плохим мальчиком?

— Нет, не сиги, — перебил омега. — Ты понял, о чём я. И вообще, с кем поведёшься…

— Пойдём в другую комнату, — Ричи самодовольно ухмыльнулся, притягивая к себе омегу за запястье.

* * *

  
Стэн задумался, что сейчас он может в полной мере ощутить, насколько ужасен некогда донимавший Эдди недуг. Он много кашлял, но не отказывался от возможности сделать что-то запретное. Сделать то, что делали все американские подростки в его возрасте. Пожалуй, все, кроме него одного. И ещё, вероятно, кроме Эдди. До этой ночи.

Ричи, не раздеваясь, устроился на двуспальной кровати, сел и вытянул длинные ноги, в то время как его спина опиралась на подушки у изголовья. Стэн примостился напротив и, сжав плечо альфы свободной ладонью, выпускал дым изо рта.

— Блять пиздец как голова кружится, — омега протянул косяк Ричи, и тот с удовольствием затянулся обхватив его губами. Сладкий.

Альфа довольно потянулся, наклонил корпус тела, и пара косточек хрустнули, встав на свои места.

— Весьма информативно с твоей стороны, зато истинный кайф, — альфа обнял Стэнли за талию обеими руками.

Стэн докурил косяк и аккуратно (по мере своей расшатанной координации) положил его в пепельницу на столике позади.

— Ричи… Я люблю тебя.

— ЧТО?

ЧТО ЗА ХУЙНЯ? Это не по его плану. Хотя… Если это — правда, Ричи не был нужен никакой план, кроме того, что сейчас лежал в пепельнице.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — Ричи заметно начал нервничать, — что за хрень? Стэнни, ало, ты выпил и накурился, ты не понимаешь, что ты нес…

Омега спохватился и сел ближе на бёдра Ричи, сжимая их коленями по обеим сторонам.

— А что, похоже, что я сейчас шучу? — он нахмурился, не отводя глаз от Ричи. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что я несу, идиот. Блять, ладно… может и неочень.

Стэн расслабился и невесомо положил ладонь на щёку альфе, и Ричи притянул его к себе, прислоняя парня вплотную.

— Но я очень надеюсь, что это — не сон, — омега медленно наклонился к лицу альфы, соприкасаясь с ним носами, — Бев мне посоветовала сделать первый шаг, но… Даже если так, то я не понимаю, почему ты так тупишь. Меня дико бесит факт нашей истинности-хуистинности. Называй это как хочешь. Просто… Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я всегда тебя любил, — он улыбнулся, заглядывая в чёрные глаза.

— Если честно, — выдохнул альфа в губы напротив, — я боялся невзаимности. Ты из таких людей, которые плевать хотели на «истинность-хуистинность»…

— Заткнись, ладно? — раздражённо парировал омега. — В этом ты не прав. _Мне не наплевать на тебя._

Стэн мог поклясться, что альфа был готов заплакать, и его глаза начали блестеть ярче в окружающей их обоих мягкой тьме. Благодаря фонарю у соседнего дома из окна этой комнаты на стену падали некрасивые витиеватые тени деревьев, двигающихся на ветру подобно когтистым лапам монстров из детских кошмаров. Стэн вздрогнул и снова посмотрел Ричи в глаза. На этот раз ему просто показалось.

Ему просто показалось, или же Ричи действительно ощущает такое дикое чувство дежа вю? Сейчас происходит практически то же самое, что и в 2012 году. Только в этот раз альфа прекрасно осознаёт свои мысли и действия. Ричи чувствует, что Стэн рядом с ним, рядом не только физически — его запах доносит отголоски давнего страха, заставляя пробудиться в альфе желание защитить.

_Оно_ над ними больше не властно.

  
— Хочешь сказать, ты именно _поэтому_ заставил меня сходить сегодня в душ раз двадцать? — альфа поднял брови и округлил глаза, когда до него наконец-таки дошло.

— Я хочу сказать, разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я поцеловал тебя? — Стэн тихо рассмеялся, чувствуя смущение Ричи.

— Я хочу ответить «да», — прошептал альфа, встречая сладкие нежные губы и мгновенно захватывая омегу в плен своего запаха.

Ричи наклонил голову, и его губы мягко соскользнули, целуя омегу в шею, руки альфы надавили на поясницу, заставляя парня прогнуться и откинуть голову назад. Стэн приоткрыл губы, шумно выдыхая, и поднял ладонь с плеча альфы, запуская её в кудрявые волосы.

Ричи вздохнул, быстро снял с себя рубашку с футболкой и откинул их в сторону, куда-то на пол.

Стэн что-то невнятно проскулил и повёл бёдрами назад, прислоняясь ближе к ласкающей ладони Ричи. Альфа расстегнул пуговицу и ширинку джинс омеги, стягивая их с его бёдер.

— Блять, можешь их даже не снимать…

Альфа запустил ладонь под резинку нижнего белья и прошёлся пальцами вдоль расселины между ягодиц, собирая смазку, огладил пульсирующий вход и мягко надавил на него средним пальцем.

— Ты что совсем уже…

Стэн громко ахнул и прикрыл сам себе рот ладонью, почувствовав без труда проникающий в него палец Ричи. Омега расслабился, расправил плечи и выгнулся, отводя бедра назад, стараясь быть ближе к пальцам альфы.

— Ричи, ещё…

Стэн убрал ладонь ото рта, обнимая альфу за шею, вторую руку он опустил к ширинке джинс Ричи и громко ей вжикнул.

Альфа размазал естественную смазку по своим пальцам и одновременно ввёл в Стэна два пальца, медленно и как мог глубоко. Он согнул их, подстраиваясь под строение тела омеги и аккуратно развёл их внутри, давая вытечь большему количеству смазки.

Стэн вздрогнул, застонал, прикасаясь носом к шее альфы, и несильно сжал зубами кожу на его шее. Он ловко избавил горячий член альфы от мешающей одежды, омега буквально пересилил себя и заставил прикоснуться к Ричи. Ведь это совершенно нормально. В этом нет ничего _грязного_. Он хочет сделать приятно альфе, которого безумно любит. Стэн мягко провёл кончиками пальцев от головки до основания, стараясь не прикасаться ногтями и размазывая небольшое количество смазки, выделяющейся у альфы. Он аккуратно обхватил пальцами член Ричи и почувствовал, как напрягся низ живота альфы. Блондин провёл ладонью вверх-вниз и стал неспешно ему надрачивать.

Альфа откинулся на подушки с тихим стоном и с доне́льзя неприличным звуком вытащил из него уже три пальца, поднял ладонь на уровень своего лица и мазнул кончиками влажных пальцев по своим губам, с нескрываемым удовольствием облизывая их. Ричи напоказ засунул себе в рот указательный и средний пальцы, обхватывая губами по две фаланги каждого. Его язык снова прошёлся вдоль ладони, слизывая сладкую природную смазку.

Стэн посмотрел на него во все глаза и аккуратно сжал член Ричи у основания кольцом пальцев.

— Чтобы раньше времени не кончил, — объяснил омега.

— У тебя же до течки далеко?

— Да.

— То есть, ты так сильно возбуждаешься только от одних моих поцелуев?

— Сбавь свой гонор, — усмехнулся омега.

— Мой «гонор» как раз-таки не против этого, — Ричи подмигнул ему и поцеловал в шею.

— Возьми презерватив у меня в переднем кармане. Не смотри так! Я начал их носить с собой после твоих дебильных подкатов. На всякий случай.

К тому же, Стэн был не совсем уверен, что без очков Ричи видит, что он делает в такой темноте своими трясущимися руками.

— Так всё, мне надоело, — Стэн цокнул и выхватил из рук Ричи несчастный презерватив, разорвал его упаковку зубами и выплюнул её часть на пол.

— Я просто обожаю, когда ты такой нетерпеливый.

— Надевай уже! Надеюсь, сам сможешь справиться…

— Иначе твоя мама позвонит моей…?

Стэн засмеялся.

— Да. А ещё иди нахуй, Тозиер, я сверху!

— Хоть где-то ты будешь сверху? А вообще на хуй тут собираешься только ты.

— Если не помолчишь, то я так и не соберусь…

— Оу… Молчу.

— И сними с меня уже эти грёбаные джинсы, пожалуйста! — раздражённо воскликнул омега, чувствуя как нижнее бельё неприятно липнет к тему из-за обильно выделяющейся смазки, наверняка джинсы тоже стоит постирать утром.

— Хах, вежливость — твоё всё?

Ричи помог ему привстать и кое-как стянуть с себя толстовку с джинсами и промокшим нижним бельём. Даже альфа умудрился почти не застрять, когда сам стряхивал свои портки с одной ноги на пол.

Стэн сел вплотную на бёдра Ричи, сжал в своей ладони оба их члена. Омега возбуждённо задрожал и с готовностью кивнул альфе, немного привстал, проходясь головкой по животу Ричи, отвёл руку назад и нащупал пальцами его член. Стэн потёрся о него, размазывая смазку, и приставил к своему заднему проходу, дал головке проникнуть в себя и тут же поднялся, не сдерживая стона, отчего Ричи громко зарычал.

Стэн, чувствуя крепко сжимающие его пояс пальцы Ричи и его горячие поцелуи на груди, расслабился и ввёл в себя головку члена альфы ещё раз, выгибаясь и позволяя ему в этот раз поднять бёдра и войти глубже.

Стэн закусил нижнюю губу и двинулся бёдрами ему навстречу, продолжая изящно выгибаться в пояснице, принимая горячий член Ричи до основания. Стэн зашипел и шумно втянул носом пропитавшийся смесью их запахов воздух, целуя альфу в губы. Омега сжал бёдрами бока парня, помогая себе двигаться быстрее и в том направлении, от которого его словно насквозь прошибало напряжением.

Ричи сглотнул, чувствуя, как сильно у него зудят дёсны и не в силах больше сдерживаться поцеловал омегу в шею, слизывая языком капли пота и… тёплой крови. Альфа словно очнулся, не понимая откуда на его языке появился ржавый привкус, но отрезвивший его запах и вкус заставили вытащить свои клыки из основания шеи Стэна.

При первом сексуальном контакте или сцепке альфа всегда ставит метку истинному бессознательно. Теперь Ричи был полностью удовлетворён своим _правильным_ выбором.

Альфа зарычал, чувствуя, как Стэн в отместку проводит ногтями по его плечу и то расслабляет, то напрягает мышцы низа живота, не давая свободно двигаться внутри, он издевается или просто дразнит?

Ричи ухмыльнулся и обхватил ладонью член омеги, несильно сжимая его и двигая рукой в темпе, гораздо более медленном, в котором двигался Стэн.

— Сволочь.

Альфа всё ещё поддерживал его за спину, сдерживая омегу и не давая с себя соскочить, Стэн изнутри сжал мышцами его член и медленно поднял и опустил бёдра.

— Бля-я как скажешь, сладкий.

Ричи привлёк омегу к себе, тихо рыча и задавая ладонью активный темп. Стэн облегчённо выдохнул ему в губы, ощущая, как с каждым разом, когда он опускает бёдра, узел на члене альфы становится больше.

Ричи чувствовал, что Стэн уже готов кончить, но хотел оттянуть этот момент, хотел, чтобы они сделали это в приблизительно одинаковый период времени — только так у них получится сцепка.

Стэн посмотрел ему в глаза, заставляя понять, что он хотел того же, о чём думал Ричи. _В такие моменты хорошо быть истинными._

Омега порядком выбился из сил и позволил Ричи двигаться самому. Альфа сменил темп на более жёсткий, заставляя омегу проскулить и кончить ему в ладонь. Стэн вскрикнул, когда Ричи резко опустил его на свой член, проскальзывая в него узлом. Омега вздрогнул одновременно с Ричи, тяжело дыша и наблюдая, как кончает Ричи.

Стэн шумно выдохнул носом, стёр предплечьем пот с лица и благодарно прикоснулся губами к губам Ричи. Видеть его таким беспомощным и зависимым было сплошным наслаждением. Безумно возбуждающим наслаждением.

— Ричи, даже не думай…

Альфа поднял бровь, проводя языком по раскрытой ладони и очищая её от спермы омеги.

— А ты против? Мне нравится.

— Кошмар…

Стэн покраснел и опустил голову, не желая видеть это. Уж лучше сходить в душ и смыть с себя этот… Омега тяжело вздохнул и, не задумываясь над тем, что делает, дёрнулся.

— Ай! Ты куда? Мы же в сцепке.

— Чёрт… Я хотел в душ.

— А я хотел бы поспать. Так что можешь остаться со мной. Но если ты пойдёшь утром в душ, захвати меня, — Ричи улыбнулся и провёл языком по красному контуру своих зубов на шее омеги.

— Ричи, пожалуйста, отвали?

— Что-что? Обними? — рассмеялся Ричи, заключая своего омегу в крепкие объятия.

— Ты же меня расслышал! — Стэн улыбнулся и отвернул лицо от беспорядочных поцелуев альфы, дотягиваясь рукой до края кровати и срывая с него одеяло.

— Стэнли? Ты только не забывай обо мне, ладно? — Ричи помог ему накрыться.

Омега еле высвободился из кольца рук парня и свободно лёг ему на грудь. Ричи смотрел на него как в первый раз. С таким неприкрытым обожанием и тоской… Неужели он боится, что теперь они смогут его так просто забыть? _Что он его забудет?_

— Тебя забудешь… Я не забуду тебя, Ричи, обещаю, — Стэн раздражённо вздохнул и постарался разъяснить Ричи, как маленькому ребёнку, свои чувства, однако он не заметил, как искренняя улыбка сама собой проступила на его лице, — я люблю тебя.

— А я люблю тебя больше, — последнее, что запомнил Стэн — улыбающееся лицо Ричи, его мягкое дыхание и согревающие руки.

Ещё бы вспомнить об этом наутро.

* * *

  
Стэн совсем не помнил, как он заснул. Однако довольные лица Беверли и Бена на следующее утро будут преследовать его бо́льшую часть сознательной жизни. Будто это они переспали с Ричи, а не он. Теперь дело за малым — не сойти с ума от безграничной харизмы Ричи Тозиера.


End file.
